A Family's Blessing
by Alexandrea Elizabeth Cullen
Summary: Sequel to A Sister's Love


Chapter 1  
Alex's POV

I just sat down to feed Addison when Bella knocked and came walking in.

"How's my beautiful niece doing today?" She asked.

"Happy now that she is getting her afternoon snack." I joked.

"Well, I'm here to babysit tonight." Bella explained.

She motioned towards the two boxes she brought in. "You have 45 minutes to get dressed before Alice is going to be here to do your hair. Emmett asked for our help. He has a date night planned for you tonight."

"But I haven't ever left Addison..." I cut in.

"She will be fine here with me. Just make sure you leave enough bottles for tonight. I believe your husband is hoping to keep you out all night." Bella teased.

When Addison fell asleep, I handed her off to Bella. I slowly opened the boxes, wondering what torture Alice had planned for me tonight. In the first box was a gorgeous yellow dress. The other box was black peep toe boots that came to mid calf.

I quickly showered and slipped the dress on. It fit perfectly, emphasizing all the right curves.

I was dressed and ready when Alice appeared. She tried to insist on putting all my hair up. I refused, and we settled on it being curled and part up, part down.

Tonight would be the first time we went out since Addison was born. I felt amazing and knew I looked it too.

Alice just finished with my hair when Emmett arrived. He kissed Addison and then me. "Bells, you have our number if you need us?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" Bella answered. "Now take your wife and leave before she changes her mind about leaving her baby."

We went to a wonderful Italian restaurant and then to a play. After the play, Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"Where to, my love?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you want to go home, or just call and check in, and then go have some alone time?" Emmett asked.

"Let's just call, then go somewhere we can be alone..." I answered hesitantly. I knew what he meant, but wasn't sure about if I could this soon.

We called and checked on Addison, and then Emmett pulled up in front of this castle like place.

"Welcome to your castle, my queen." Emmett whispered as he helped me out of the car. We checked in and were led to a huge room up in a turret. We had the turret to ourselves. The room had a gigantic bathtub with bath salts supplied. I looked at Emmett and he turned on the water to fill the tub.

"We can start the night with a relaxing bath... "He grinned.

I shyly held my hair up for him to unzip my dress. I then stepped out of it and kicked it aside. I slowly removed my boots, and climbed into the tub. Emmett joined me quickly.

As the night progressed, we reminded each other in various ways just how much we loved each other.

In the morning, I was sad to have to leave, but eager to get back home to Addison.

Chapter 2  
Claire's POV

Tonight is my last night as a single woman. I'm not going to miss the single life though. I can't wait to be Quil's wife. He has already waited 16 years for me.

Instead of going out, I decided to just have a girls' night in with the younger crew. I didn't invite Mama Emily, Leah, Bella, or Alice. I thought Nessie and I would be more at ease without them there. It would feel weird to have your mom at your bachelorette party.

We all had on sweater dresses and high heeled boots. I saw the looks of appreciation on the guy's faces as we came in.

I sat down on Quil's lap and snuggled against him. "At this time tomorrow, we will be on our honeymoon." I whispered.

"I can't wait. And you in that dress isn't helping me any." He whispered back. I giggled. I could tell the effect I was having on him.

I had chosen a cream colored dress that fit perfectly, and showed off my complexion. I had paired it with hot pink knee high boots.

"Girls, what do you want to eat tonight?" I asked.

"Chinese!" Jessie suggested.

"Mexican!" Kenzie suggested.

"Pizza with ham, pineapples, and green olives." Diana suggested. We all just looked at her. "What? It's my new favorite. I have been craving it lately."

"Chicken Strips, with mashed potatoes?" suggested Nessie.

"Nothing spicy, or Chloe and I can't eat it." Alex reminded us.

"I was thinking Indian..." I chimed in.

We discussed it awhile, but couldn't come to an agreement. We finally decided to all just order what we wanted and then ask Carlisle to pick it up. Delivery guys could never find the Cullen house.

We settled back down and cuddled with the guys until the food showed up. We then kissed the guys bye and kicked them out, before heading upstairs to the ball room.

Most of the food looked gross, but we all ate our fill. Nessie, Alex, and Chloe stayed with the chicken. I ate my Indian and some Mexican.

Alex and Chloe fed the babies and got them settled, as I started our first movie, "What a Girl Wants."

We were about half way through the movie, when Jessie popped up and ran for the bathroom. I paused the movie, waiting on her to return, when Diana and Kenzie ran for the bathroom also.

"I wonder what they ate that made them sick." Nessie commented, as we heard vomiting sounds coming from the bathrooms.

"They all ate the pizza, Mexican, and Chinese." Alex said.

"But I ate the Mexican and I'm not sick." I reminded them.

"I wonder...with their weird food choices..." Chloe suggested.

Alex gave Chloe a look, and then smiled. "True. The weird food cravings, the sudden sickness after eating...The symptoms are there."

"What symptoms?" Jessie asked as they all came back from the bathroom.

"Food cravings, vomiting after eating, then not looking sick at all after getting sick..." Alex said teasingly.

"You mean..." Kenzie broke off. I could see her thinking back.

"Yep. Sounds to me like you are pregnant." Chloe laughed at the shocked look on their faces.

"But...Isn't it too soon to tell? I mean, I haven't missed..." Diana cut off. "I did miss my period this month, but didn't think anything about it. But that's it. Just that one. I wouldn't be having morning sickness yet, though."

"I was sick less than a week after conception. Leah was sick quickly also. Remember, these wouldn't be normal pregnancies." Alex reminded them.

"Wow!" Diana looked around. "So...who is going to be the one to tell Carlisle that he will have three more babies to deliver next year...?"

"About a month along...let's see...that would put conception around the first of November..." Kenzie cut off her statement, and placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

We all looked at each other. "The volturi attack." we all whispered.

"We all were prepared to say goodbye..." Kenzie blushed.

"Good things come out of bad." I smiled; as we settled down to finish our movie.

Hopefully sometime next year, it would be me having morning sickness.

Chapter 3  
Kenzie's POV

I couldn't concentrate on the rest of the movie. Could it really be true? Can I really be pregnant with Brady's child already?

I know he loves the girls like they are his, but to be able to give him a child of his blood. He will be thrilled. But how do I know that it is morning sickness, and not just food poisoning?

I wonder how the girls will react to a baby brother or sister. It has been just the three of us for so long. Now we have Brady, but will they be willing to share their daddy?

I wish we had some home pregnancy tests. I want to be sure before I tell Brady...

Just then a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Alex's phone started singing at the same time.

Alex started laughing as Nessie opened the door to find a plastic bag and no one around.

"My phone was a text message from Alice. She saw someone needing these tonight, so she went and bought some. She said it had just better not be her niece needed one." Alex explained laughing at the look on Nessie's face.

"She had better kept that thought from Dad, or I will have him up here in a flash, questioning me." Nessie groaned.

Jessie, Diana and I grabbed a test and headed for the bathroom. "Tell Alice she read my mind." I called out on my way.

We took the tests and went back out to the group to wait. I remember from the twins that the waiting is the hardest part.

Finally the timer went off, and we headed to check. I grabbed the box and checked my little stick against it.

I stepped out and noticed Jessie and Diana doing the same.

"Positive" I stated.

"Positive" Jessie said.

"Unclear, please try again." Diana read.

We all groaned for her. Jessie and I grabbed a second test for us and handed Diana another one.

We all took another test just to make sure.

"Positive" Jessie and I said at the same time.

"UGH!" Diana screamed. "Unclear. Please test again."

Inside I was jumping for joy, surely two positive tests was proof. I really am pregnant.

"One more, just to make sure..." Jessie laughed grabbing another test. I grabbed the bag and followed her to Diana's bathroom.

"Try this one. It says clear results and tells you sooner." I suggested, handing it to Diana.

We all took the third test at the same time. Diana then took three extras, just to make sure.

"If this come up please try again, I'm going to scream." Diana promised.

"If these don't work, we can go down and have Carlisle run the blood test." I assured her.

Soon the timer was up. Jessie and I looked down at our 3rd positive tests, and held our breath for Diana.

She gathered them up and stepped outside. "Positive..." she read.

"Negative...Positive...Negative!" She read and then broke down crying.

"Shh...It will be okay. We have more tests, or we can go talk to Carlisle..." I comforted her.

"Let me finish the rest of the tests we have. If that doesn't tell me a clear answer, I will just scream loud enough for Carlisle to come check on us." Diana joked through the tears.

She stepped back in the bathroom and opened the last 5 tests. In a couple minutes, she joined us to wait.

When the timer went off, Diana just looked at me. "I can't handle it. Go check them for me, please?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered. I went in and checked them, and then stepped back out.

"We have a clear answer." I stated. "Diana, your results are 4-1. You have four positive tests and one try again. Congratulations! I say you are pregnant!"

Diana started crying and we all hugged her tight. Claire cried along with her. After Diana dried her tears, Nessie pulled Claire aside to comfort her. I wondered what that was about, but was too focused on finding my cell phone. Diana and Jessie were digging for theirs too.

I found my phone and dialed Brady's number.

"What's wrong?" Brady automatically answered.

"Nothing...I have some news for you." I teased.

"What is so important that it couldn't wait till morning?" He asked.

"You know how we talked about adding to our family...Well...We don't have to talk about it anymore..." I paused to let it sink it.

"What? You mean..." He stammered. In the background, I could hear Collin and Embry yelling. Apparently Jessie and Diana were making the same calls I was.

"Yes, darling. You are going to be a daddy. I'm pregnant!" I held the phone away from my ear as he shouted to the guys.

"I love you. Be careful and get plenty of rest tonight. I will pick you up in the morning." Brady ordered. I just rolled my eyes. Apparently he was going to be an overprotective daddy already.

"A baby..." Brady said amazed.

"Well...remember that multiple births apparently run in my family. It could be twins..." I reminded him, and then told him I loved him and hung up.

He could think about that tonight. I knew I would get a call when it sunk in to Brady that I could be pregnant with twins, triplets, or even more.

Chapter 4  
Emily's POV

My sister doesn't know the blessings she has missed out on. Today is Claire's wedding day and my stupid sister decided she has better things to do than attend her own daughter's wedding.

Oh well, her loss, my gain. Claire has been more of a daughter than a niece since her mom left her with me 13 years ago. Until this year, I thought Claire was the daughter that I would never have. Who would have dreamed that after trying for 18 years, I would get pregnant? Much less, triplets!

Oh, well. I need to get ready and get Sophia, Sabrina, and Sawyer up and fed. I will dress them 5 minutes before time for Maddi to pull them down the aisle.

After I got the triplets fed and ready to go, Esme came and took over with them for me. It was time to start helping my oldest get ready for her wedding.

Claire decided to just curl her hair and leave it just pulled back on the sides, but most of it hanging loose.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"No. I'm ready to be Quil's wife." Claire said simply.

"I'm glad. I was nervous on our wedding day. I was afraid that Sam would change his mind." I remembered.

We reminisced for awhile, and then it was time to get dressed. I got myself dressed, and then helped Claire into her dress and zipped her up.

Then I quickly dressed Sabrina and Sophia in their tutus and Sawyer in his black shirt and pants, and hot pink tie.

I settled my babies in their carriages and slipped to go sit down. I needed to save Sam a spot. He is walking Claire down the aisle and giving her away.

The guys were all in black pants with black shirts. They had hot pink ties and pink rose boutonnieres. Alex, Nessie, Jessie, Diana, Chloe, and Kenzie were the bridesmaids, in zebra print dresses with hot pink sashes.

Alice Anna walked out pushing Addison in a buggy. Maddi had Sawyer, Sabrina, and Sophia. Nikki had Zander. Cami pushed Gabi.

The older girls were junior bridesmaids; the little girls were flower girls. Sawyer and Zander were the ring bearers. The boys matched the groomsmen.

The girls had on tutu dresses, with the big girls having black boots.

Finally they started playing the bridal march. I couldn't help crying as I saw Sam walking Claire down the aisle. It seemed like it was yesterday when she was a baby, and when she was starting her first day of school. Now my baby is getting married and graduating high school.

"Who gives this bride away?" The preacher asked.

"Her love mom and I" Sam answered, placing a kiss on Claire's cheek and handing her to Quil.

Sam had tears in his eyes as he sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" I asked, knowing it wasn't like him to cry.

"She called me Daddy. She said 'Love you daddy' as I handed her off." Sam whispered.

Up front, Claire took Quil's hand and started her vows.

"I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I didn't know then, what it would be like now. But even then I couldn't imagine life without you. My heart broke every time I had to leave you. Now we have grown together, and built a life together. Now I will not have to leave your side. We will grow and enjoy life together as one now."

Quil replied "I loved you from afar for years. I could be by your side, but couldn't tell you how I felt. Those were good days, but painful. To watch you cry, to watch you get hurt by people in your life, just tore me apart. But I had no right to do anything but comfort you. To be the big brother when you fell, to be a friend when you needed to talk. But now, finally, I can be your all. I can be your protector, your love, your best friend. The one that you wake up in the middle of the night just to talk. The one to hold your hand and tell you it will be alright and the one to make sure it is. I love you with all I am. I am just an empty shell without you. Thank you, for being my one true love, for not running off when I had bad days, but sticking by my side, even when you didn't know why. I love you."

They exchanged rings in the traditional ceremony and then the preacher pronounced them husband and wife.

Quil sweetly leaned over and kissed Claire. She reached up and deepened it, until Sam cleared his throat. I nudged him, as Quil grinned, and Claire blushed.

At the reception, Claire positioned Nessie right in front for the bouquet toss. The little girls jumped for it, but Nessie made sure she grabbed it. None of their classmates even tried for it. Everyone knows the next wedding will be Nessie and Jake's.

As they were getting ready to leave, Claire and Quil came over to say bye. "See you Friday morning, Momma?" Claire asked.

"Yes. We will have breakfast and open presents as soon as the babies wake. We are supposed to be at the Cullen's at noon though." I reminded her.

We watched them leave, and then Sam whispered to me. "One down, three to go."

"Yes, but the little ones will be harder. Sawyer will be the easiest." I reminded him.

"They will be easy. Sabrina and Sophia are not dating until they turn 30." Sam said.

Chapter 5  
Alex's POV

Today we decided that we needed to get pictures of the kids made with Santa. Dylan had to work, so we volunteered to take Destany and Cami with us. We had 11 kids and 4 adults when we left the house

We arrived at the mall at about 8 am. The line was already past 4 stores. Emily had decided to stay home and work on Quil and Claire's house so that everything would be ready when they came home. Leah came up with some excuse about needing to shop, and disappeared as soon as we arrived here.

That left Kenzie, Chloe and I with 6 newborns, a baby, and 4 school aged kids. We just got in line when all the babies started to fuss. I was so glad that Destany could feed herself, and that the triplets could sit up. People behind us in line were giving us dirty looks when Maddi, Nikki, and AA sat down in the floor in front of the stroller to hold the bottles for Sawyer, Sophia, and Sabrina. I just ignored them. I think they would rather us feed the babies, than have 7 screaming kids.

After the babies fell asleep, AA started whining that she was hungry. I reached in the stroller and pulled out juice and chewy bars and passed them out. They ate and then complained that they were bored.

"Since the babies are all asleep right now, I will take the big girls to look around. I will come back and swap with one of you in a bit." Kenzie suggested.

"As long as you have your phone, it should be okay. When the babies wake up, we might have to take them one or two at a time to a bathroom." I explained.

They walked off, and I looked around.

"We haven't even moved a store length and we have been here for over 2 hours." I pointed out to Chloe.

"I know. This is crazy. Next year we need to come earlier in the year." Chloe commented.

"We need to bring the guys and make them stand in line until we are close to the front. Then we can get in line with the babies. Next year the babies will be worse to stand in line with." I suggested.

We laughed and stretched. We need lawn chairs, I thought to myself.

A bit later, my phone buzzed with a message from Leah.

"I started feeling sick. I called Aiden to come and get me so you would still have the car seats. I'll pay you back for Zander's picture." I read aloud.

"What! She just didn't want to do this." Chloe said.

"I know. That's why she didn't come tell us in person. She didn't want to take Zander home with her." I agreed.

At 12, we had just moved about 2 stores. We took the babies to the bathroom for a diaper change, and then sent Kenzie to the food court to get us some lunch.

When she returned, people around us gave us dirty looks. There was one young mom that had been behind us the whole time, and Kenzie offered to go get her something to eat.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." The young girl said.

After we ate, we took turns holding babies, while we folded down seats and flaps to lay all the stroller seats flat. Once we got them flattened, we combined the triplets into one stroller, all curled up together. We put Aiden, Gabi, and Destany in another. The big girls crawled up in the triple stroller and laid down. I held Addison in my arms to get her to settle down to sleep.

"I'm going to have to go walk around with her. She just drank her last bottle, but she doesn't want to settle down and go to sleep." I whispered to Kenzie and Chloe and slipped out of line.

I walked around for awhile, trying to sooth Addi to sleep.

I bought a few things while I was walking, then gave up and went back to the group. We had moved about 5 feet since I left about an hour ago.

At this point, we had been in line to see Santa for 5 hours. We were about halfway there. Kenzie took the big girls to the bathroom and came back the long way to see what was taking so long.

"Santa is on lunch break right now. He will be gone for an hour." Kenzie informed us.

Addison and Gabi both woke up fussing to eat. I held both babies while Chloe dug in her diaper bag for a bib and bottle.

Chloe stood up and looked at me. "I'm out. Gabi doesn't have any more bottles left. The triplets just have one each left. I couldn't find Zander's bag."

"I think his bag is over here under Addi's. Here, if you can hold them, I'll look to see if he has one." I handed them off and started digging. I found his bag and searched it.

"No pacifier, only one diaper left, and one empty bottle. How many has he had today?" I asked.

'He fell asleep during lunch without a bottle. He just had that one this morning." Chloe reminded me.

"So he is going to wake up hungry and cranky." I sighed. "She is using formula, isn't she?"

"Yes. She didn't like being tied down to a feeding schedule." Chloe answered.

"I'll call Kenzie. They are going to have to find a Target or something, and buy him some formula, quickly." I said. I quickly called Kenzie and filled her in.

I dug around in the stroller and pulled out two blankets. I took Addison from Chloe, and gave her a blanket in return.

Chloe just looked at me. "Are you really going to...?" She asked.

"I don't see any other choice. If I don't feed Addi soon, she is going to start screaming. I bet Gabi is the same way. Even if one of them could wait, one person can't watch a cranky baby and 5 sleeping ones. If anyone has a problem, they can deal with it." I said.

I settled Addison in my arms, and covered her with a blanket. It took her a minute to calm down and start nursing. Next to me, Chloe was doing the same with Gabi.

I heard people behind us complaining that what we were doing was indecent.

I couldn't take their comments anymore. I turned around and looked at them. "Would you rather me feed my daughter, as God intended, or would you rather listen to her yell and scream, because she is hungry and doesn't understand why she can't eat?" I asked them sarcastically.

"You should have come prepared so that you wouldn't have to be indecent in public." One lady commented back.

"I'm sorry that this offends you. I am more covered up right now, than 95% of the women in this mall. If I would have realized that it would take over 6 hours to get my daughter's picture taken with Santa for her first Christmas, I could have been prepared. But I never imagined it would take this long, or that I would have such egotistically morons in line with me." I let it rip. I told the women off, and then turned back around.

Chloe finished, and laid Gabi down in the stroller to sleep. She straightened herself up and put her blanket up. I jiggled Addison to wake her up. She finished nursing and drifted back to sleep. I straightened my shirt, and went to put the blanket up.

"Can I borrow that?" asked the young mom behind us. Her son was starting to scream from hunger.

I handed her the blanket, and the women behind her mumbled.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked.

They just turned their noses up at me and turned away.

"That's fine. I don't have to waste my time talking to morons. This is Christmas after all." I joked with Chloe.

Kenzie came back just then with the big girls. "We probably still have an hour, or two wait." Kenzie sighed.

"I'm starting to get hungry again, but nothing sounds good. And if I eat, then I have to find a bathroom shortly after." Kenzie complained quietly, so the girls couldn't hear her.

"What are you going to ask Santa for?" I said, trying to pass the time.

"If I tell you, then Uncle Emmett will buy it, instead of Santa." Alice Anna informed me.

"A new mommy, so Daddy Dylan wouldn't be so sad." Cami answered.

"Ballet lessons." said Maddi.

"A bigger house." said Nikki.

"Why do you need a bigger house?" asked Kenzie.

"We need a house with 3 bedrooms." Nikki stated.

"Why? You and Maddi won't sleep alone, so why do you need separate rooms?" Kenzie asked.

"Not for me. We need the extra room so our baby brother or sister will have somewhere to sleep." Nikki replied.

"What? How..." Kenzie stuttered.

"I take it you haven't told the girls yet." I laughed,

"No. How did you figure out that I was having a baby?" asked Kenzie.

"Momma, it was easy. You have the same look Aunt Alex did before Addison was born. And you keep putting your hand on your tummy and smiling." Nikki informed her.

Just then a mall guard came up to us, "Ma'am, I have had complaints about public indecency."

"I was just feeding my child. I never dreamed that it would take over 8 hours to see Santa. My father in law would be horrified to find out that some people were getting special treatment. I saw the advance line. Some people get a fast pass and others get told to stand in line." I vented.

"Ma'am, if you would have just called and made reservations...Your father in law?" The guard asked.

"Yes, perhaps you have heard of him? Dr. Carlisle Cullen? He owns this mall?" I stated.

The women behind me gasped.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen. My apologies. Come with me and I will move you to the reservations lane. In the future, just call this number, and we can get you right in," He gushed.

We gathered our stuff, and he pushed a stroller. I motioned for the mother behind us.

"She is part of our group also." I stated, pulling her along with us.

In about 10 minutes, all of our pictures were taken, developed, and we were on our way to the car.

"I hate having to drop names." I sighed.

Chapter 6  
Alex's POV

I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to let Addison sleep so she would be awake later. She wouldn't remember this day, but she had to be awake for at least part of her first Christmas.

I showered and got dressed after putting Emmett on baby duty. He didn't mind. I looked thru Addison's clothes and found her the perfect outfit. We wrapped Addison up tight and headed over to the main house.

When we arrived, Carlisle took our coats, and directed us upstairs. Esme had moved couches into the ballroom, and set up a huge tree. I had sent Emmett over earlier with all our presents.

Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward were already seated. AA and Nessie were looking at the mountain of presents. Jake had run home to get Billy.

Slowly everyone dragged in, with the men making multiple trips bringing presents upstairs. Once everyone arrived, Alice flew around separating presents into piles by name.

We decided to make the kids wait, because once they started, things would get wild. We decided to go in order from oldest to youngest, with Billy and Charlie after Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle opened a few gifts, mainly silly things that said Grandpa. Esme opened clothes, and then found a huge package from Emmett and me.

She slowly opened it and looked at me. "Thank you so much. We needed this." She exclaimed.

I had organized everyone to have a new family portrait done, with all the wolves and families, including all the new babies.

All of us adults opened presents. Mainly it was small token gifts, with each female receiving a birthstone necklace from Esme and Carlisle. We all thanked them.

Finally it was time for the little girls. From Alice, they got clothes of course, and games from Nessie, Jake, Quil and Claire.

The girls got play houses from Carlisle and Esme. These were about the size of the cottages. They got 2 to share. One here and one at Brady and Kenzies.

I got them reading corners. There were pillows, and a canopy that hung from the ceiling. I also bought them all about 25 books, with a gift card to Barnes and Noble.

Emmett saved his gift to the girls for last. He made them wait until all the baby presents had been opened.

The babies all received more toys than they could ever play with, including rocking animals. Addison got a rocking duck, which was made for infants to sit in. As she grew, it would grow with her.

Finally Emmett told the girls to get their coats, and they could go see their present. I stayed inside with Addison, who had decided to wake up finally, while everyone else went outside.

Emmett had had a custom playground built. It was built on a square, with each piece having 4. One side had 4 swings, one had 4 slides, one had 2 gliders, and 2 seesaws. The final side was a climbing wall.

They had to make the girls come inside to eat. After we ate, we all just sat around and visited.

"I never dreamed that we would have a family this large. I never imagined having babies and kids in the family." Esme said.

"Well...next year the family will be a bit larger." Kenzie said with a smile. "Brady and I are expecting."

"We are too." Diana commented.

"We three." Jessie laughed.

"Not yet, but hopefully sometime next year we are." Claire commented.

"Oh? Are you sure you haven't already started? Addison was created the first night of our honeymoon." Emmett teased.

Claire blushed bright red and Quil grinned. "It's possible. But I hope we didn't create life just yet. I would hate for my bride to be 5 1/2 months pregnant when she graduates high school." Quil commented.

We all laughed and teased them about being newlyweds.

Chapter 7  
Carlisle's POV

Today I set aside time for the family checkups. I knew I wanted to see all the babies, and then there are the new expectant mothers.

First in was Diana.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Well, last week I was nauseous constantly. But this week, I haven't been sick at all." Diana explained.

I drew blood and started that test, then had Diana lay down for the sonogram. Embry was right beside her, looking nervous.

"Everything looks to be progressing nicely, for a wolf pregnancy." I informed them.

"A wolf pregnancy?" Diana asked.

"Yes. With the advanced growth rate of the Quillette wolves; your pregnancy rate is doubled. So what would normally take 9 months only takes 4-5 months. You are about 2 months pregnant normally, so that puts you at about 4 months developmentally." I paused to let it sink in.

"Your due date is around the end of February." I finished up the sonogram and checked the results of the blood test. "Everything with your baby girl looks perfect. If you need me, just call."

Diana sat up and Embry helped her off the table. They walked out hand in hand, still in shock.

Next was Kenzie. She and Brady walked in looking anxious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just worried about the chance of multiples. I know multiples run in my family, and they run in the tribe. I can handle twins, or even triplets. I don't think we can handle having 4 or 5 babies." Kenzie blurted out.

"Shh. Don't worry about things that haven't happened yet. Let's listen to the heartbeats and do a sonogram and see just how many babies you have hiding in there." I soothed.

I drew blood and watched Brady go pale. I just shook my head. These big macho guys and they are scared of blood.

I squeezed the jelly on Kenzie's stomach and let them listen to the heartbeat. "I hear momma's heartbeat, and one, two others. Now let's take a look. There is baby number one, which is definitely a boy. Here is baby number two. Also a boy."

I measured the fetuses and determined a due date. "Apparently, since you both have the wolf genes, this will be an accelerated pregnancy. I estimate your due date to be about Jan 31st to Feb 14th. I want to see you twice a week, starting Friday. No vigorous activity at all. No driving. If you experience any sharp pains, or discomfort that doesn't go away, stop what you are doing and call me immediately. With twins, premature labor is a possibility." I explained what she could and couldn't do.

"If I catch you, or hear of you breaking a rule, it will be automatic bed rest until the babies come. Understood?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." Kenzie answered.

Next were Jessie and Collin. I drew blood, and Collin went as white as a ghost.

Jessie laughed at him. "It's my blood he's taking, not yours." She chided.

I went through the whole explanation of a wolf pregnancy, and then told Jessie to lift up her shirt for the sonogram.

"Lets see. I see baby number one right here. It's a little girl. Congratulations." I said as I looked and listened some more.

"What do we have here? Someone is playing hide and seek. We have baby number two, another girl. Twins! Yes, I hear three heartbeats, strong and clear. Baby girl a, baby girl b, and..." Before I could say that is was momma's strong heartbeat, I heard a crash.

I turned around to see Collin on the floor. When I said three heartbeats, he passed out cold.

"Collin, come back to us..." I laughed as I waved smelling salts under his nose.

"Three heartbeats..." He said wearily. "Yes. Jessie's and your twin girls." I answered.

"Twins?" He murmured as he fainted again.

"Collin is going to have to get used to the idea. By my estimations, your due date is around Valentine's day. But, since you are carrying multiples, there is an extra chance of premature labor. To keep this from happening, the best we can, I have some rules. No driving, no vigorous activity. I want to see you again Friday, and twice a week until delivery. If you experience any cramping, spotting, or extreme discomfort that doesn't ease, call me immediately." I ordered.

I made sure Collin was alert, before I let them leave my office. That was the first wolf to faint when I haven't even touched him. I cleaned up my office, and closed up for the day. Collin was the perfect thing to end my day. The guys won't let him live this down, I know.

Chapter 8  
Alice's POV

"Dad, we're going shopping. The guys are babysitting, so you might want to check on them." I popped into his office and informed him.

"Who all is going?" He asked.

"Bella, Nessie, Claire, Emily, Leah, Alex, Chloe, Jessie, Kenzie, Diana, Mom, and I, we all need dresses for the party tonight. Why?" I paused in the doorway.

"The expectant mothers are on limited activity. You may go to one store. The three expectant mothers cannot drive. Find what you need, and come back home." He said.

I nodded and walked out. He called after me, "Alice that is an order."

"Ok, Daaad!" I said, walking off.

We loaded up and headed to find dresses. I scoured my brain, trying to think of one store that would fit everyone's needs. Not to be mean about it, but there aren't many stores that have small sizes, and maternity clothes that are worth wearing.

"Oli!" I shouted. "That is our store for today. They are bound to have something for everyone."

Bella just rolled her eyes, and passed along the message. Shortly we pulled up to the store, and climbed out.

We walked in the store, and were bombarded by sales girls. "Can we help you?" They asked

"We are all looking for dresses for a very special event tonight. I believe we will just look around, and if we need you, you will be summoned." I dismissed them.

"Remember you will be in this dress till midnight. After that it is up to you how long you are in it. Except Nessie, that is." Alex reminded everyone with a teasing smile.

We all found dresses quickly, and brought them to check out. Alex and Claire had the salesgirls go to the dressing rooms to scan their purchases.

"I want Emmett to be the first to see it." Alex said, and blushed.

"I just don't want any of you to try to talk me out of my dress." Claire stated.

We laughed and headed home to get ready. Alex and Chloe stopped at Old Navy to pick up the outfit's they had ordered for the big girls and babies.

We got back to the house and started getting ready. By the time we returned, the guys had transformed the ball room into a party area. There was a section with love seats spread around, some in groups, some in corners by themselves, a huge playpen/crib that took up one wall, and a dance floor.

We were all about ready, except to get the kids ready, when Alex came in. "Nessie? Can you do me a favor? Can you watch Addison for a bit? There is a bottle in the fridge if you need it, but she just ate."

"I guess. Why?" Nessie asked. I was surprised Alex wasn't dressed yet.

"Emmett wants me to go hunt with him before the party starts. He doesn't ask that often, so..." Alex explained.

"Sure. We will be fine. I'll even attempt to dress her." Nessie replied.

Alex kissed Addi bye and then rushed out of the room.

We finished getting ready and headed to the ballroom. Everyone settled on the loveseats waiting for the slowpokes to arrive.

Nessie was curled up on a loveseat cradling Addison in her arms when Jake arrived. He went straight over to her and joined them. They looked like a little family.

We went ahead and started the party without Emmett and Alex. They were over 20 minutes late, so I just figured they got distracted on their hunting trip.

They arrived during the daddy dance, so no one noticed Alex's dress at first. Alice Anna was the first to notice that they arrived, and she kissed Jasper and ran over to Emmett.

"UNC E! Dance with me!" She shouted.

They danced the rest of the song, and then Emmett walked back over to Alex. Half way through the song, we all noticed Alex's dress at the same time.

We all gasped. Her lavender sequined dress clung to all her curves, including a curve we weren't expecting.

"ALEX!" We squealed. Her dress revealed a perfect little baby bump.

Alex blushed as Emmett bowed. My brother, always the jokester.

Dad looked over at them and bellowed. "Alexandrea and Emmett. My office, NOW!"

We all laughed and went back to dancing. Now we knew why Alex wouldn't let us see her in the dress today.

They came back up stairs in about 15 minutes.

As soon as they walked in, Emmett twirled Alex around. "It's official!" He boomed with a grin.

"We are due the end of February."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I didn't want to take away from Kenzie, Jessie and Diana's news. Ours is a second child..." Alex said.

"You haven't mentioned being sick." Chloe said.

"I haven't. I just had a feeling at first, when I had a craving to hunt. I only got sick once so far. And that was my first time to hunt again. I got a little greedy, and drank too fast. As long as I hunt, I don't seem to get morning sickness." Alex explained.

"You are still hunting, in your condition..." Esme asked.

Alex laughed. "Not really. Emmett is being over protective already. He won't let me hunt. He does the hunting, and just lets me feed first."

All the guys gave Emmett a pat on the back for having a second child on the way so soon.

"Nessie, just a warning. Hybrid vampires apparently are very fertile." laughed Alex, resting her hand on her belly.

Just then a loud shrill noise echoed through the room. Everyone froze. It was the guy's fire department pager going off.

Then Sam and Brady's cell phones rang. We stood there frozen as we heard the 911 operator say that there was a 5 car pileup on the main road in and out of Forks. All firefighters and first responders were ordered to report to the station.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Seth called out, as he ran downstairs. The other guys said their goodbyes, and promised to be careful and then rushed out also.

Sam and Brady rushed out also, heading to work the wreck. Carlisle headed to the hospital to prepare the ER. Edward went with him to assist, along with Esme.

"I think I will go see if the fire department can use my assistance. Jazz, are you coming with?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. They may need my calming skills." Jasper replied, kissing me bye.

Within 5 minutes, all the guys were gone.

"This isn't how I planned spending my New Year's Eve." stated Claire who was trying to calm Sophia down.

All of the babies had started screaming when the pager went off.

I had just gotten Destany calmed down, when Cami sat beside Nessie. She looked up at her with serious look.

"Aunt Nessie? Is Daddy coming back? Or is he gone like our mommy and daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie. He is just going to help someone who has been hurt. He will come back or call as soon as he can." Nessie replied.

"Are you sure? Will you pinkie promise?" Cami asked.

"I pinkie promise." Nessie said.

We all curled up on the loveseats and waited for our guys to come home.

At midnight, all our phones started going off with text messages from the guys, saying Happy New Year.

Kenzie's phone rang first. It was Brady telling her and the girls to stay put. "He says it was tourists in the wreck, no one he knew. But the roads are really bad and they have closed the main road. No one can get back up here and we can't get to the reservation. He said he and the guys are going to divide up and crash on the res, and for all of us girls to just stay here. He said that Edward, Esme and Carlisle are just staying at the hospital until the roads clear."

Alex's phone rang next. "Yes. We will be just fine. You stay safe with the guys. Make sure Jake and Quil stay there too. No one needs to come this way tonight. Yes, I know to call if we need you. I love you too."

"Emmett." Alex sighed and shook her head.

"It looks like our plans are ruined. None of the guys are making it up here tonight. Even Jasper is staying on the reservation tonight."

Chapter 9  
Carlisle's POV

'It's official. Swine flu has hit Forks.' I thought as I treated my 6th case of the day. I finished up with that patient and took a moment to make some calls.

First I called and request an emergency delivery of vaccines.

Then I called the school and asked to speak with Nessie.

When she answered, I assured her everyone was fine, but told her and Claire to check out and go get Alice Anna, Maddi, Nikki, and Cami from school.

"There has been a break out of Swine Flu. I want you to take the little girls and Claire with you to Jake's house. Stay there until I tell you to come home. You have all been exposed. I don't want to take any chances with the babies and expectant mothers." I ordered.

I then started calling all the guys. I repeated over and over "No. Stay on the reservation. Do not go home tonight. Esme will be gathering all the babies and expectant moms to be isolated at our house. You have all been exposed. You cannot go home until we make sure you aren't carrying any viruses. I have vaccines coming."

I quickly finished up with my remaining patients and headed home.

"No shopping, no going out in public until further notice." I ordered the moms.

"But...How am I supposed to furnish and get our new house set up and ready before the twins come, if I can't leave the house?" Kenzie demanded to know.

"You can order online and have it delivered. Esme can help the guys get it ready." I explained.

"But..." She mumbled.

"I don't think you realize how serious this is. H1N1 or Swine flu is deadly. If an infant catches it, there is little we can do. Expectant mothers can pass it on to their fetuses and cause a miscarriage." I explained.

"And I don't think new furniture is worth that now is it?" I asked.

"No..." They all replied.

Chapter 10  
Jacob's POV

"I'm hungry!" whined Alice Anna.

"Me, too!" Maddi shouted.

"Me, three" Nikki chimed in.

"Me, four." Cami screamed.

"We will eat when Nessie and Claire get home. They should be home in about an hour," I explained.

"NO! We are hungry NOW!" AA stomped her foot.

I never imagined that these four girls would be this much trouble. I'm sorry to admit, that I'm ready for Carlisle to get those shots in. I'm ready to leave this house, or at least send these little monsters back to their parents!

"Claire said go ahead and let the girls eat. There are chicken nuggets in the fridge and just add a veggie or side." Quil came up behind me.

"Okay, girls. Supper will be ready in about 20 minutes. Here is a cookie to tide you over." I said just to shut them up.

"I can't eat these cookies." Alice Anna said. "I have to have Oreos. I can't eat Chocolate Chip cookies."

"Yes, you can. Just eat it." I sighed.

"No...It has..." I cut her whining off. "Just eat the stupid cookie and shut up."

Quil and I hurried up and fixed macaroni and cheese to go with the chicken nuggets. We fixed their plates, and called them to eat.

"I don't like Macaroni and Cheese." complained Maddi.

"Then don't eat it." Quil said.

"You forgot to get us something to drink." Nikki pointed out.

"Okay, then go fix it yourself. You know where the fridge is and you have two hands." I stated.

Nikki and Cami ran off to fix drinks. They came back with their drinks in cups with lids. Good, no spills, I thought.

I looked around and everyone but Maddi was eating.

"What's wrong?" I sighed.

"They're touching!" She replied.

"Okay, I'll get you a new plate." I took her plate and moved the nuggets to a clean plate.

She picked one up and looked at it. She put it down and picked up another. "They have all been contaminated. I can't eat these!" She cried.

Quil gave her his nuggets, and ate hers.

After we ate, Seth showed up with some Mississippi Mud Cookies. The girls chowed down on them for dessert.

We shooed the girls off to play, and collapsed on the couch. Soon we heard noises coming from their room. "Giggle, Giggle, Thump!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" We heard someone cry.

"Giggle, Giggle, Thump, OW!" We heard again.

We took off running to see what they were doing.

"Alice Anna, Nicole, Madeline, and Camren. Stop jumping on that bed right now!" We ordered.

"Ok..." They said.

As soon as we got back to the living room, we heard it again. "Giggle, Giggle, Thump, OW!"

I headed back to their room. I walked in to find them jumping again.

"I SAID NO MORE JUMPING ON THE BED!" I yelled.

"We weren't jumping...we were bouncing!" Alice Anna declared.

"Just stay off the bed," I said turning around to leave. I heard giggles and another sound, a crash this time.

Cami was sitting on the floor near the wall. "I crashed. I guess I can't sock skate too well." She looked at me and smiled.

"THAT IS IT!" I roared. "MARCH! ALL OF YOU, LIVING ROOM, NOW!"

I made them sit down in the living room, but they couldn't sit still. All of a sudden, Alice Anna came up to me. "Jakey?"

"What, Aa?" I sighed.

"I don't feel good." She said.

"You will be fine. Go sit down." I replied.

"No, Jakey! I mean I think I might be...blea..." Alice Anna said, as she threw up all over me.

"Alice Anna!" I yelled.

"I told you I didn't feel good..." She cried. Seth picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I could hear her throwing up some more.

In a few minutes, they came back with AA in a nightgown, and a cold wash rag on her forehead.

Seth sat down and held Alice Anna in his lap. She lifted her head up and looked at me. "I hate you, Jakey..."

"What? Why? I didn't make you sick." I said.

"You made me eat that cookie." She said softly.

"Cookie? What cookie, Jake?" Seth asked.

"I gave her a chocolate chip cookie before supper. She wanted an Oreo, but I told her to eat what I gave her. Then she ate several of those cookies you brought over." I explained, defending myself.

"She was right! She can't eat chocolate chip cookies. She shouldn't have had any of mine either. Didn't you read the note the girls left you on the fridge?" Seth demanded.

"No. What note?" I asked.

Seth stood up and walked into the kitchen carrying Alice Anna. "This note, that clearly says that Maddi will not eat mac and cheese, or any food that touches each other. It also tells you in big bold letters, that Alice Anna is allergic to peanuts. If she eats anything that has them in it, she will get sick."

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't see it." I said.

"Well, listen to your fiancé next time." Seth said, walking out of the room.

He called back over his shoulder. "You should be glad that Alice Anna just has a mild nut allergy. Most kids with nut allergies can stop breathing if you feed them nuts, much less peanut butter."

He laid Alice Anna down on the couch, and walked back over to me.

"I would have killed you right here and now, if she had died. If she would have suffered like that. You see, feeding an allergic child nuts, can make their throats swell shut. They eventually suffocate because they can't draw a breath. Imagine watching your child, or anyone die all because you gave her a cookie, and told her to shut up and eat it." Seth said, shaking.

He gave me a look and ran out of the house.

Chapter 11  
Alex's POV

Carlisle finally got the swine flu vaccines in, but they sent him the nose spray instead of the shot. All of the rest of the family was able to be vaccinated, except for us pregnant women.

We were all going a little stir crazy, so we gathered in the living room, with laptops and credit cards in hand.

"Time for some shopping!" I declared.

"First up is Kenzie's house. All new everything. If you see something you think she needs, add it to your cart. In 15 minutes, we will swap computers and she can approve or veto." I explained.

We all started in giggling over items found. Soon we swapped, and let Kenzie order items she liked.

We had the girls' room done, and the nursery. Next we discovered the perfect kitchen items, and the master bedroom and bath. Kenzie found living room furniture and we were done.

"Now the fun part. Baby Stuff! You cannot buy anything for yourself. Add anything you like to your cart, and add your cart to your favorites. Every 30 minutes we will swap computers. You are shopping for the owner of the computer. The only thing you can buy yourself is baby furniture." I stated.

We quickly got to work. We spent over 4 hours shopping. Finally the computers had made their rounds.

"Now. You should have the computer of the person sitting to your left. Anything in the favorites or shopping carts, order it now. Have it gift wrapped and delivered here to the house. Remember to use your CC number." I directed.

After everything had been ordered and confirmed, we took back our own computers and ordered cribs.

Esme came in towards the end and requested a purchase. "Look at all the cribs. Decide on two cribs that coordinate, one for boys, and one for girls. Order enough cribs for all the babies. We are turning one of the rooms into a nursery."

We all jumped at the idea and searched for the best cribs. We decided on a pink and a blue round crib.

After the shopping, the guys all arrived to take their wives and babies home. We could finally leave our confinement.

Addison was asleep so Emmett and I left her with Esme and snuck off to our cottage for some private time.

Chapter 12  
Dylan's POV

Tonight I have another date. I met Sky for coffee the other day and we actually progressed to a second date. Both of the girls are happy and healthy so I can actually go on a kid free date.

Sky told me that she remembers laying under the stars as a kid, and picking out images. She doesn't know it, but I have planned a picnic under the stars. Well, somewhat. It is January in Washington.

I told her to dress comfortably. I refused Alice's pleading to dress me, insisting I could dress myself. Anyways, Sky needs to see me as myself, not as a Ken doll.

I swung by the local restaurant and picked up our food. I had ordered a thermo of hot chocolate, two bowls of steaming homemade chicken and dumplings, and chocolate bonbons. The owner packed it up carefully in the picnic basket I had dropped off earlier.

I arrived to pick up Sky a few minutes early. I went ahead and knocked, hoping she was the type to be ready early.

She answered the door, ready to go. I looked at her and let out a wolf whistle.

She blushed. "That whistle means you look absolutely beautiful tonight, and I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have found you." I explained with a wolfish grin.

'Do I need a jacket?" She asked.

"No. We will be inside and I can keep you warm if I need to." I answered. I took her hand and walked out the door, pausing to lock it behind me.

I opened the truck door for her, and helped her up. "Ignore all the junk in the backseat. I couldn't see cleaning it out, just to have to put it all back tomorrow." I explained.

"I understand. Don't worry about it. I know with two girls, everything can't be spotless." Sky assured me.

I took the back way around to the conservatory, and parked at the back of the building. I parked the truck and looked at Sky.

"We're here. My buddy told me to park around here in the employee's lot, so people won't think they are open to the public tonight." I explained.

I hopped out and went around to open her door. I took her hand and grabbed the basket out of the backseat.

"Can I carry something?" Sky offered. I handed her the bag with the blanket and throw pillows.

We were let into the building and got settled. I pulled out the food, and we got settled.

The roof opened up to show us the stars. "OOO, The sky is so clear tonight." Sky commented and then laughed.

We ate and then laid back on the blanket to watch the stars.

"Tell me about your girls." Sky asked.

"Well, they have only been mine for a couple of months. Camren, Cami for short, is 8, Destany is 7 months. Their mom was my best friend growing up, we might as well have been siblings. When Destany was a month old, their parents went out to eat for their anniversary. They almost stayed home because the sitter was late. They had reservations and were on their way to the restaurant when they were hit and killed by a drunk driver. It was a week after the funeral, when I got the call, telling me my best friend was dead, and that I had been named guardian of her girls. I wrapped up my job the best I could, packed up and went to get my girls. It has been an adventure ever since. Cami and I moved up here and found a house. I left Destany with a friend of the family, until we got settled. Looking back, that was the biggest mistake I made. Destany still has issues letting me out of her sight. She has lost so much at such a young age." I explained.

"Most people wouldn't have stepped up and became a single dad like that. I'm proud of you, that you were willing to give up your life to become a dad like that." Sky whispered.

"How could I not?" I said simply.

After that, we just cuddled and watched the stars. Between the two of us, we could name most of the constellations.

Around midnight, I woke Sky with a gentle kiss.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty..." I teased.

"Hmm..." She answered sleepily.

"I think it is time for me to take you home. I hate for this date to end, but I need some sleep before returning to dad duty tomorrow." I replied.

I gathered the blanket and basket, and took them to the truck. When I returned, Sky was half asleep on her feet. I swooped her up in my arms and carried her to the truck. She fell asleep again on the ride home. I found her keys, and let us in.

I tried to rouse her, but she murmured and continued to sleep. I laid her in her bed, pulled her shoes off, and kissed her goodnight, pulling the covers over her. I locked the door and let myself out.

As I walked back to the truck, I paused and looked at the house. "Goodnight, sleep tight, love."

Chapter 13  
Dylan's POV

Today Sky will meet Destany and Cami. Hopefully the girls don't scare her off. I really like Sky. I can see this relationship going somewhere, if the girls like her.

We had planned to go to the zoo, but it's raining again. We should have known better than to plan an outside activity for Forks, but the weather forecast said it was going to be clear.

"Best Days" by Taylor Swift started playing in the living room. I guess Cami reprogrammed my ringtone, again.

I grabbed the phone right before it went to voicemail. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dylan. This is Sky. Well of course you knew that. Well, I was thinking that I hate to cancel our family date because of the weather. I really want to meet the girls. Why don't I stop and rent a couple of new kids movies that I think Cami will like and just come to your house? We can just hang out and play with the kids." Sky suggested.

"Sure. That sounds good to me. Give me about 30 minutes to make this place presentable?" I asked.

"I'm sure it's fine, but okay. I'll be there in about 30 minutes." Sky answered, then hung up.

I put Destany in her crib, and told Cami to watch her. I then started running around the house at wolf speed to clean.

I heard Destany crying, then she started giggling. I knew if she was laughing she was okay, so I continued cleaning.

The house was finally clean just as I heard a car pull up. I headed down the hall to get the girls.

I took 2 steps towards the hall, when I heard Cami call out.

"EWWW...Daddy...Destany just puked all over herself."

Perfect...Just what I needed. I walked into Destany's room to see for myself.

"Cami, go to your room. I will be there in a minute to find you some new clothes. Let me change Destany." I ordered.

I quickly pulled a new outfit out and changed Destany's clothes. Then of course, the outfit I grabbed didn't match the shoes or bow. I swapped bows and ditched the shoes.

I rushed across to Cami's room. She had already opened her closet and was standing in front of it.

"Dadddddddddddyyyyyy? I have nothing to wear!" She moaned.

"Yes you do. Now hurry up and choose a new top to go with that skirt. You have until I count to 10. Or you can just wear the baby spit up all day." I threatened. It was her bouncing and swirling Destany around that caused it.

She quickly shoved hangers aside searching.

"10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2..." She cut me off.

"Ready Daddy." She said, bouncing out of the room.

I quickly answered the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting. We had a minor emergency just as you pulled up." I explained.

"No problem. All is well. I don't see any blood, so everyone is just fine. I brought snacks for later, and several movies. I picked out some new ones, and some old classics." Sky said, shaking off the rain.

We put "The Princess and the Frog" in and curled up on the couch. I held Destany on my lap and leaned back with Sky.

About 10 minutes into the movie, Destany reached for Sky. Sky took her, kissed her cheek, and curled back up against me.

We laid together watching the movie. I looked down to see Destany asleep in Sky's arms and my heart skipped a beat. It looked so right.

Chapter 14  
Dylan's POV

I finished cleaning up after Cami's lunch, and then settled down to feed Destany. She greedily sucked on her bottle as I cuddled her in my arms. I pulled my phone out and called Sky.

"What are your plans for this afternoon? It is supposed to be clear today, and Destany is about nap ready. I thought I could cash in that zoo rain check." I asked, amazing at how good it felt just to hear her voice.

"I'm sorry. I was invited to a baby shower for one of your friend's wives. But it starts at 2, so we could probably do something tonight. I mean...if the offer is still open?" Sky answered.

"Whose shower?" I asked.

"I don't remember! Oh, no. How can I go to a shower and not remember who it was for?" Sky panicked.

"Shh. Calm down. Who invited you? What did you buy?" I asked.

"Alice was the one who invited me, and she told me to buy for a boy." Sky said.

"Okay, that narrows it down to two." I laughed.

"TWO! How many pregnant women do you know?" Sky laughed.

"Weelll...The crew is in the midst of a baby boom. Kenzie is married to Brady. They already have 8 yr old twin girls, and are expecting twin boys. Next is Alex who is married to Emmett Cullen. They have Addison who is about 4 mths. They are also expecting a boy. Then Diana and Embry are expecting their first child, a girl. Jessica, or Jessie, is married to Collin. They are expecting twin girls." I explained.

"So...who is due first? Kenzie or Alex?" Sky asked.

"About the same. Kenzie is due around the middle of February and Alex is due at the end." I said.

"Okay. But...If Addison is only 4 mths, how can Alex be 8 mths pregnant? Did they adopt?" She asked.

"No...Alex has some genetic thing that makes her pregnancies accelerated. Addison was born about 3 months after conception." I explained. "We just accept it and go on."

"Okay. So I know the shower is for Alex or Kenzie..." Sky laughed.

"What's the address of the shower?" I asked.

Sky read it off. "Okay. It's for Kenzie and being held at their new house. They had to upgrade quickly. Just remember Kenzie is married to Brady. They have Madeline and Nicole, but we call them Maddi and Nikki. My arm is going to sleep along with Destany, so I will let you get ready and go." I answered.

"Thanks. Dylan..." Sky trailed off.

"Yes, Sky?" I replied.

"I...I...I really really more than just like you." Sky stammered and hung up.

I smiled and said to the dial tone. "I Love you too."

**Sky's POV**

I arrived at Kenzie's house just on time. I had stopped on the way to pick something up for the big sisters.

"Hi, Come on in. Everyone, this is Dylan's new girlfriend, Sky. Sky, this is everyone." bubbled a little pixie woman.

"Hi..." I replied looking around. I figured out who Kenzie was, and then guessed at Alex.

"Hi, I'm Nessie. No, I'm not named after the loch ness monster. My real name is Renesmee but who wants to say that mouthful? My mom thought she was being creative, but was really just cruel." Nessie whispered.

"My mom was a bit creative too. My whole name is Jade Summer Sky, so I know the feeling." I laughed.

"Next to me is Claire. She's the newlywed of the bunch. She married Quil at Christmas. We are both seniors this year at Forks High." Nessie continued.

"Nessie. Shush! She doesn't need to hear our life stories just yet. Names are hard enough, without having to remember details. I'm sorry for Nessie's behavior. She couldn't stop talking if her life depended on it. Trust me, I've known Nessie since we were 2." Claire explained.

Next to Claire was Leah, then came Diana (Prego w a girl), Jessie (Prego with twin girls), Alex (Prego w a boy), and Emily. Emily was Claire's aunt, and had triplets at home, who were less than a year old. Emily said thankfully she was not pregnant right now.

Kenzie was in the middle surrounded by gifts. On the other side were Esme, Bella, and Alice. Kenzie had started opening presents, when another girl rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late. Gabby refused to take a bottle when I was still in the house. I had to take time to nurse so she wouldn't get herself in a fit." The young mom collapsed next to Alex and grinned.

"You must be Sky. I'm Chloe. I'm married to Taylor and we have a 3 month old, Gabriella." Chloe whispered.

Kenzie opened all the presents, and then wiggled her way to standing. "Before we eat, come see the house." She said and led us through. The house was amazing.

"This is the first time I've seen it either. Thanks Esme for all your hard work." Kenzie said.

"Kenzie has been on bed rest and isolation for the last month. The swine flu was going around so Grandpa put all the pregnant or nursing women in isolation." Nessie explained.

"Nessie's Grandpa, is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He is the family doctor for all the wolves too." Claire explained.

We finished the downstairs and headed up. The pregnant ones took the elevator, while we all took the stairs. Upstairs was a kid friendly area. Maddi and Nikki shared a bedroom, but had a quiet area and a play room.

"Eventually, the girls will lose the quiet room when the boys are old enough to be moved upstairs. The attic is finished out so we can expand later if needed." Kenzie blushed.

We all trumped back downstairs to eat and visit. After a bit, I started feeling odd. I just thought it was the weather or my lack of sleep.

All of a sudden, I felt like I was going to be sick. I hopped up and ran to the nearest bathroom, just in time to puke my guts up.

I heaved several more times, and then laid down on the floor. How embarrassing I thought.

I heard a knock on the door. "Sky? Are you alright in there?" I heard someone call.

"No..." I moaned.

Claire slipped in and held my hair as I upchucked again and again.

"Come on. I'll run you home and let Dylan know to come get your car. You can't drive like this." Claire said.

Claire helped me up and out to the car. She handed me a barf bag and then dug out my keys. I whispered my address and then laid back down.

Claire helped me in the house and then left calling Dylan as she went.

"Thanks" I called weakly.

"No problem. Next time it might be me." She said.

Chapter 15  
Collin's POV

Tonight, I'm taking my wonderful wife out. Originally, I was going to take her horseback riding, but she's pregnant, so I've bought tickets for us to go to a comedy club. Her favorite comedian is performing tonight, Jeff Dunham! She has no idea! I bought her some new clothes for tonight and have hung them on the door. Time to go get her off the couch to get ready.  
"Hey sweetheart, I've hung you some clothes on the back of the door. Go get dressed, I'm taking you out tonight, beautiful." I say to Jessie, kissing the top of her head.  
"Beautiful huh? Are you sure you're not blind? In case you haven't noticed, I'm getting a bit fat."Jessie says, laughing and softly punches my arm on her way to our bedroom.  
"You'll always be beautiful to me!" I yell after her and I hear her laugh. After a little while she emerges from the bedroom, pretty as a picture to me.  
"Well, here I am, let's get a move on." Jessie says, heading for the door.

We drive to Olive Garden to eat first. I look over to see her grin. She loves Italian food.  
"Oh honey! You are so sweet!"Jessie says and raises our hands to her mouth to kiss my hand.  
"Anything for my lovely wife." I tell her, giving her a smile.

We go into the restaurant and get seated. After a while, our waitress comes over and takes our orders. We sit and eat comfortably.  
"Honey, I have something for you." I tell her, and I reach into my jacket for the box.  
"What'd you get me? Collin, you didn't have to get me anything." She says, blushing.  
"But I wanted to Jessie. You are about to give me the best gift in the world. You're going to have my baby girls. GIRLS, Jessie. You've made me the happiest man in the world. I thought I loved you when I married you, but now...I think I love you more. You have this wonderful glow about you. You have no idea how beautiful you are to me." I tell her as I hand her the box. The look on her face when she opens it only has one word: beautiful. I knew then that the pink stones in the double drop earrings that matched the one in the heart of the necklace and the one in the bracelet were the right thing. I look at her again and tears are beginning to fall.  
"Stupid hormones." Jessie says, reaching up to wipe the tears away.  
"Not stupid. I'm glad you like them." I stand to put the necklace around her neck as she fastens the bracelet and puts the earrings in. I look down at my watch after it's latched.  
"Hon, we need to go. We have tickets." I tell her and help her stand.  
"Where are we going now?" She asks as we head for the door.  
"You'll see." I tell her and open her door to the car.  
"Collin, you are too much." She tells me then leans over and kisses my cheek. I have got to be the world's luckiest man.  
We pull into the comedy club's parking lot and she grins again.  
"Jeff Dunham? Seriously? OH COLLIN!" She says and squeezes my hand.  
"Yes dear, Jeff Dunham. Glad you are that excited." I tell her, laughing lightly. I help her out of the car and up the few steps to the comedy club.

We sit and enjoy the show for the next 2 hours. I help my wife back to the car and on the ride home she falls asleep. We get home and I lift her out of the car and up to our room to bed. I slide her shoes off and cover her up. I then lean over and gently kiss her cheek and say "I love you honey". And then to bed for me too.

Chapter 16  
Dylan's POV

Quil and Claire are babysitting for me tonight, so I can check on Sky. She is still sick. We thought it was just the stomach virus, but it has been over a week,

I'm planning on making her go to the doctor tonight or tomorrow.

Sky and I were curled up on the couch when my phone rang.

"Hello..?" I said groggily.

"Umm... Dylan... this is Brady. I was wondering, hoping really that the girls could come over and play with Cami tonight. They might even need to sleep over..." Brady stammered.

"Well, my girls are with Quil and Claire tonight. I'm at Sky's. Let me holler at Quil. If they can't watch your girls too, I'll come get them." I said.

I hung up with Brady and called Claire.

"Brady just called me in a panic. They need someone to watch the girls, starting as soon as possible. Can you watch them too? Or I can come get my girls..." I explained.

"No problem. Nessie and Jake are here with Alice Anna. I'll make Jake and Quil run over and get them. Call Brady back and tell him to have the girls ready for a wolf ride." Claire replied.

I fixed myself something to eat, and sat back down. I ate about half before Sky took off running to the bathroom.

"Darling, that's it. You are going to the doctor, and soon." I found the phone book and called the Urgent Care in the next town over. Good, they are open until Midnight.

"I just called and Beaver's Urgent Care is open till midnight, Grab your purse, and a bag. You are going to the doctor, tonight!" I informed Sky.

I sent Claire a text informing her of our plans. I helped Sky to the car, and got her settled in the backseat. I made sure the house was locked and headed to Beaver.

As soon as we arrived, the doctor saw Sky. I went back with her, but then the doctor kicked me out.

After awhile, Sky came back out to sit with me. "He is waiting on some test results. He made me take a pregnancy test, which came back negative. Now he thinks it's some kind of virus or infection." She said softly, laying her head on my shoulder.

The nurse came out to motion Sky back. I woke her up, and she grabbed my hand.

"Come back with me, please? I'm scared to find out what is wrong."

"Ms. Sky, the test results are back. I can't find any signs of a virus or infection. Your white blood count is up however. I'd like to do an ultrasound to see if I can pinpoint a reason for your sickness. I'd also like to draw more blood and send it off. Our partner lab may be able to pinpoint something that our small in house lab cannot." The doctor explained.

He had Sky lay down on her stomach and he performed an ultrasound of her kidneys and stomach area.

"Everything looks normal. I didn't notice anything uncommon. My advice is to go home and get some rest. Be sure to stay hydrated. I will write you a prescription for Finnagren gel to help with the nausea. Just rub it on your wrists when you begin to get nauseous." The doctor walked us out, with a promise to call when the results came in.

"Come on. Let's head home. All we can do is wait." I said, helping Sky to the car.

Chapter 17  
Brady's POV

Jake and Quil just picked up the girls. Now to get the car loaded and get Kenzie to the hospital.

"Brady?" Kenzie called.

"Yes, love?" I answered.

"You might want to call Carlisle and tell him there has been a change of plans. We aren't gonna make it to the office." Kenzie panted, then let out a loud scream.

I ran to her side. "GET CARLISLE HERE, NOW!" She gritted, doubled over with pain.

I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle.

"Kenzie's water has broke, and she's having major contractions. Okay, I'll ask." I turned to Kenzie, "He wants to know how far apart the contractions are, and how bad."

"They are a 15 out of 10, and are about 5 minutes apart. Tell him if he doesn't get here soon, instead of asking stupid questions, I will make sure he regrets it!" Kenzie yelled.

"Okay, I will head right over. Have Kenzie strip down to just a tank top, and fill your tub up with lukewarm water. Not cold, but not too hot. After it's full, help Kenzie into the tub. Tell her to lean back and try to relax. Then go gather some towels, and baby blankets." Carlisle directed.

I got Kenzie settled in the tub, and gathered up everything Carlisle suggested. I made sure the door was unlocked and went back to the bathroom.

"Carlisle is on his way. He said just breathe through the contractions." I reminded Kenzie, as she tried to break my hand.

Kenzie screamed. "Call Carlisle and tell him I changed my mind. I don't want to do this. It feels like YOUR sons are trying to rip me apart!"

Thankfully Carlisle appeared in the doorway at that moment.

"Kenzie..." Carlisle soothed. "Your sons are just eager to make their appearance. Now if Brady will hop in there with you, we will see if you are ready to start pushing."

Carlisle quickly examined Kenzie, and gave her permission to push.

"Push through the contractions, then stop to breathe. Brady is here to support you and help you push."

We pushed and breathed, and pushed and breathed, for what seemed like an eternity, before we heard an exclamation.

"I can see the head, now one big push. Way to Go! Baby one is here." Carlisle commented and held the baby up for us to see.

"Hayden Isaac" Kenzie stated, then started to push again.

Soon our other son made his appearance. Carlisle held him up and then passed him off to Esme to get cleaned up.

"Ian Hunter." Kenzie sighed, then leaned back against me.

"Okay, Kenzie, one more big push, and then we can get you cleaned up and in bed. Then you can hold your sons." Carlisle directed.

After Carlisle delivered the afterbirth, I stood up and gathered Kenzie in my arms. I dried her off gently. Esme put a fresh gown on Kenzie, then I laid her in our bed.

Hayden and Ian were demanding to meet their momma, so I helped her get settled to nurse. After they fell asleep, I kissed Kenzie. Carlisle and Esme left with directions to call if they were needed.

I found my cell phone and called Claire. "Can I talk to the girls?" I asked.

"Daddy?" I heard two sleepy voices ask.

"Maddi, Nikki, This is Daddy. I wanted to call and let you know that you are now big sisters. Hayden Isaac and Ian Hunter are less than an hour old now, and sleeping away. I will send Claire a picture for you to see. Be good for Quil and Claire, and I will see you in the morning." I said.

I snapped a picture with my phone of my sleeping sons, and handed the phone off to Kenzie.

She told the girls goodnight, and then I sent the pic. I closed my phone and curled up next to Kenzie in bed. Time to catch a quick nap before the boys woke up.

Chapter 18  
Sky's POV

I loaded Cami in the car and headed to pick up Maddi and Nikki. Then I am supposed to pick up Alex and Alice Anna for a girls shopping day.

I pulled into Brady and Kenzie's driveway and honked. The girls came bouncing out of the house ready to go.

"Buckle up, girls, or we aren't moving." I ordered. They sighed and fastened their seat belts. 'I'm glad I didn't trade in my SUV like I had planned. This wouldn't be near as easy in Dylan's truck.' I thought.

I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Alex's. I pulled up and parked. Alice Anna came running out of the house, with Alex slowly following.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to Alex. I could tell she felt horrible.

"Addison was colicky last night and couldn't sleep. She didn't want Emmett to hold her. We both ended up being up all night with her. Not a good night to go sleepless. But Alice has plans with Jasper and I promised AA I would take her dress shopping." Alex sighed.

"Alice Anna? Do you care if we leave Alex here, and it just be us girls?" I asked.

"Do I still get to go shopping with Maddi, Nikki, and Cami?" She asked.

"Yes. Same plans, just without Alex." I answered.

"Okie Dokie. Bye Alex!" AA replied.

Alex laughed. "I guess I'm dismissed."

"Yes you are. Now. Go back inside and call Emmett. Tell him that there was a change of plans and we don't need you. Then lay down and take a long lengthy nap. Leave Addison with Esme until you wake up. Shoot! Forget that. Don't go get Addi until the time you had agreed on. If you wake up early, just relax. Soon you won't have time to breathe." I ordered.

I waited until Alex got in the house, and then backed out of the driveway. I called Emmett and filled him in, so he would know to go check on his wife.

I pulled in the mall parking lot and found a parking spot quickly. I reached over and hit the lock on the door so the girls couldn't hop out.

"Rules first. No going off on your own. We are going to all go to one store then another if needed. All of you need dresses and accessories. And Yes, Nikki, you have to wear a dress. Ok. Let's go shopping!" I said.

I unlocked the doors, and hopped out. The girls walked in front of me, and we headed to Dillard's first. I headed the girls in the right direction and to the girls department.

I looked around at the selection, and then headed to the fitting rooms to find a consultant. Everyone ignored me at first, but one finally noticed me.

"Yes, miss?" She asked.

"Yes. I need four adjoining dressing rooms, near the mirror. Then I would like you to pull some dresses for us." I asked.

"Well, I might be able to give you one room, but not four..." She began.

"Did Sky forget to mention this is a CC purchase?" AA piped up.

"CC?" the sales girl asked.

"Cullen Card? If you don't know what it is, I suggest you go ask your supervisor." AA rolled her eyes.

"I need to see..." AA cut the woman off by waving the pink card in the air.

"Ok. My apologies. Just a minute ma'am." The sales girl rushed off.

Soon we were escorting into a private fitting area, with 4 rooms, and a 360 degree mirror. I settled the girls in each room, then asked the lady to pull any size 7 polka dot dresses they had in stock.

They brought back some, and I quickly thumbed through them. "Yes, no, no, too babyish, too grownup, yes, maybe, no, defiantly no. Is this all?" I asked.

"No Ma'am. Another rack is coming." they answered, then rushed off.

I handed dresses to Maddi and Nikki to try on. Two racks later, we had dresses for all 4 girls.

"Charge these to the Cullen account, then have them brought to the shoe department." I requested.

"Ma'am? Your name isn't on the list of authorized chargers." The cashier stated snottily.

"Check again. I was told this morning by Dr Cullen himself, that my name was added." I informed her.

About an hour later, we had dresses and shoes. I decided to just find some ribbons for their hair, and we were done. I stopped for ice cream on the way home, before delivering the girls to their parents.

I pulled up in Dylan's driveway and had to wake Cami up.

"We're home darling." I whispered, then carried her in the house. It had been a long day for all of us.

Dylan pulled me down on the couch beside him, and we laid that way for awhile.

"Ready for supper?" He asked.

I stood up and pulled him to me for a quick kiss, then pulled him towards the kitchen. We started making supper together.

We ate, then I opened a jar of baby food for Destany. One sniff of the vegetable beef concoction sent me running for the bathroom.

Dylan rushed after me. He knelt beside me and held my hair.

"Apparently, I just thought the bug was gone from my system." I groaned, laying my head on his shoulder.

Chapter 19  
Nessie's POV

Somehow Jake and Quil scored tickets to the premiere of "Valentine's Day" in Seattle tonight. They even picked us out dresses for tonight.

I'll admit, I'm a bit scared to see what Jake picked out. At least Aunt Alice arranged for them to meet with one of her favorite designers, he wasn't just left on his own.

Claire and I got home from school to find boxes laying on our beds at Grandpa's house. We had several boxes in pink and purple. We attacked the boxes to see what we would be wearing tonight.

Claire's dress was a sheer creamy white with a black silky lining. It looks like a sheer dress with a black slip showing. She had matching black shoes.

My dress was a purple silk sheath with silver embroidery. It just barely reached my thighs, and came with black sheer tights, and black ankle boots. It had a picture enclosed to show me the completed look.

We both quickly got dressed and then started experimenting with our hair. I ended up crunching some gel into my curls, and twisting it up with a pair of amethyst hair sticks. Claire teased hers and left it down. It contrasted nicely with her white dress.

The guys were waiting downstairs, looking sharp in their tuxes. We took our guys' arms and headed outside. I was speechless when I saw the limo they had rented for tonight.

We climbed in and headed to Seattle. As we left I could see Mom nudging Dad. I knew she was telling him that he never hired a limo for her.

There were chocolate covered strawberries and sparkling apple cider in the limo for the ride. When we arrived, a crowd swarmed the limo to see who was inside.

The chauffeur opened the door, and I climbed out first, followed by Jake. We paused and waited for Quil and Claire to climb out.

As we walked up the red carpet, lights flashed all around us. Reporters asked who designed our dresses, and the guys answered.

As we walked into the theatre, we paused to look around. The movie screening was in an old opera house, which has been renovated. Instead of individual seats, it had chaise loungers built for a couple to sit or recline on.

We were stopped at the top of the stairs. "May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Quil Atera?" They announced as Claire and Quil walked in.

"Mr. Jacob Black and Miss Renesmee Cullen..." They announced us, and we slowly made our decent.

The movie was wonderful, and we had an amazing time.

The last thing I remember was curling up against Jake in the limo on the ride home. I woke up a bit when we got home, just long enough to hear Jake tell Quil that their bed was still in my room.

I remember Jake taking off my shoes, and telling me to change into my pjs. I don't remember doing so, but I must have since its early morning, and I'm in pjs laying next to Jake.

I glance across the room to see Quil and Claire sleeping peacefully. What a wonderful night.

Chapter 20  
Sky's POV

Cami's teacher sent home a note asking for parent volunteers to set up the dance tonight. Dylan has to work, so I volunteered to help. I knew that the class would be short on parents, since Alex and Kenzie would be unable to help. Alice doesn't do well working as a team.

I got to the gym early. I looked around and dug through the box of decorations that were provided. I noticed a bag of balloons and a couple of rolls of streamers. Not much to work with.

A few other ladies showed up, most with younger kids in tow. I introduced myself and started picking their brains for ideas. No one had any other suggestions than to stick up what we had and go home.

"Has anyone asked the community for donations? I mean, decorations, door prizes, donations to cover expenses?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm not used to getting these two up and out yet!" Kenzie explained rushing in. I gave her a hug and helped her get Hayden and Ian settled.

All the other mothers just looked envious at Kenzie and the twins. I quickly filled Kenzie in.

"I agree with Sky. Let's see what Sky and I can hit the town up for. Can you all meet back here about 1:30, 2 o'clock?" Kenzie asked.

The others agreed, and headed home. I helped Kenzie load the boys up and we took her ride around town.

In a couple of hours, we managed to get donations and loans. The furniture store volunteered to loan some pink and red loveseats for the mothers to sit on. At 1 we were back at the school, waiting on the furniture delivery. I showed the delivery guys where I wanted them, while Kenzie fed the twins.

After calling some of the guys from the fire department over to hang stuff, we had the gym turned into a dream world by 2:45. I rushed over and picked up Cami then headed to get Destany from day care. We have 2 hours before the dance starts tonight.

Chapter 21  
Kenzie's POV

I can't believe my girls have grown so fast. Tonight is their first dance. Granted, it's a daddy daughter dance, but still. This time last year, I never dreamed of my girls being this happy, of me being this happy. I never dreamed of meeting Brady, much less marrying him. Now I have a husband who loves me and my girls with all his heart, and now I had the pleasure of giving him, not one son, but two.

I don't think Brady believe me when I warned him that twins run in my family. Now we have Madeline and Nicole, and Hayden and Ian.

We are supposed to meet Sky and Cami at the Cullen house at 4 for all the girls to get ready together. There we can put the babies all down for a nap while we work.

Esme is going to babysit for the dance tonight.

We quickly curled the girls' hair in curl sticks, and let it sit. We helped them all into their coordinating dresses and pulled their curls back with ribbons. After they were ready, we quickly got ourselves ready to go.

We all arrived at the dance at the same time. The girls headed off to find their little boyfriends, and we left the guys talking as we collapsed on the couches.

"We survived." I sighed,

"Not yet. Here comes AA. Wonder what's wrong now?" Alex commented.

"I hate him! He told me he didn't care if I died." AA stomped.

"Slow down. Breathe and explain," Alex ordered.

"Ryan ate a peanut butter cookie then tried to kiss me. I asked if he wanted me to die, and he said he didn't care." AA explained.

"Oh look. They are calling for the Daddy daughter dance. Better go claim your Unc E." Alex quickly changed the topic.

AA scurried after Emmett.

"What drama!" Sky exclaimed.

"I know! I'm dreading junior high. I mean if she is this bad at 7...I don't want to think about her being a teenager!" Alex moaned.

The dance soon ended and the night went on smoothly. All of a sudden I heard the crack of a palm hitting a face. I looked up to see AA slapping Ryan. Nikki slapped Troy, and all four girls linked arms and walked our way.

The principal headed towards them and I quickly got Brady's attention.

"Your daughters need you...Now. Before they get kicked out of their first dance." I pointed.

Brady, Dylan, and Emmett rushed over to meet the girls. They talked to the girls and to the principal. Soon the guys herded the girls over to us.

"Ryan made some smart aleck comment to AA about her daddy not loving her enough to come. Then Troy said something about none of the girls having a real dad. That's when AA slapped Ryan and Nikki slapped Troy. They dumped the guys on the spot and were heading over here. As long as they don't initiate contact again tonight, the girls are not in trouble." Brady filled us in.

At the end of the night, as we were preparing to leave, Ryan came up to Alice Anna.

"Are you ready to apologize, kiss and make up?" Ryan asked, leaning over to try to kiss AA.

She shoved him back. "No. I'm not sorry, and we are not going to kiss and make up. I wouldn't kiss you tonight if my life depended on it. Which actually my life depends on my not kissing you. I don't really feel like spoiling my night with a trip to the emergency room. If you can't understand my nut allergy, and take it seriously, I guess I will find someone a bit more mature that can." AA ranted.

"But...Alice ANNNNAAA!" Ryan whined.

"Buh BYE!" AA replied, then turned and walked away, leaving him standing there with his mouth open.

"If I ever hear of you trying to kiss my niece again, with or without nuts involved, I will make sure you regret it." Emmett whispered to Ryan.

We helped Alex up and all walked out together. Proud of our girls.

"I'll bring the girls' bags by when I come pick up the boys." I told Alex.

"Ok, but you don't have to pick up the boys. Esme said they are welcome to stay." Alex reminded me.

"I know...but ...I…I didn't leave enough bottles to last them through the night." I stammered.

"Ah...Okay. I see your point." Alex smiled.

"You can pump some more after we drop off the girls, can't you?" Brady asked,

"Yes, and no. Yes I can pump more, but no I'm not going too. I'm not ready to leave my babies for the night just yet." I informed my husband, walking away from him.

Chapter 22  
Diana's POV

I woke up this morning to find a note from Embry and a copy of a letter he wrote about me. Apparently he entered a contest to win a private screening of Love Never Dies, the sequel to The Phantom of the Opera. He had to explain why he should win.

I picked it up and read. "I would love to win this prize to surprise my wife. She is 8 months pregnant with our first child. It was love at first sight when I met her. I went a bit unwillingly to an engagement party for a friend of my family. My wife, Diana, was the best friend of the bride to be. As soon as I saw her, I fell head over heels for her. My life hasn't been the same since. Now I would love to be able to give her this experience. This would be our last date before becoming parents, and a night to remember forever. I would love to be able to shower her with this attention to show her exactly how much I love her. She has always loved the Phantom of the Opera, and has been looking forward to this sequel since she first heard about it. To give her the chance to be one of the first to see it, and to be able to see it alone, would be unbelievably awesome. So please, choose our love story as the winner so I can pamper my wife in this way."

I had tears in my eyes as I read his letter. At the bottom of the letter, he wrote in tiny letters for me to flip it over. I flipped it over to read..."Love, if you are reading this, it means we won! Go look in your closet and then call Alice. She is going to help you get dressed and ready for tonight."

First I called Alex to tell her what my perfect husband had done. Then I broke down and called Alice to tell her I was ready to be tortured. Luckily, Alice and Jasper had slipped out of town on a romantic getaway of their own. They were going to go try out Emmett and Alex's castle.

At least we know that another pregnancy won't occur from that castle stay.

I called around and found Chloe willing to come help me get ready. Embry had picked me out a dress and shoes to wear tonight.

I had Chloe just curl the ends of my hair under, and help me into the dress. It fit perfectly, and I knew Embry had to have had help.

Embry came home and changed into a dress shirt and slacks, just in time for the limo to pick us up. It took us to the local theatre and we were led into a private room. About half way through the movie, dinner was brought in and served to us right there in the movie.

On the way home, I whispered to Embry that tonight was truly a night to remember.

Chapter 23  
Alice's POV

Jasper and I are going on another honeymoon this week. Having a child takes more of our time than I expected. I am overdue for some "mommy daddy time."

We are going to start out at Alex and Emmett's castle. I don't know how long we will be able to stay before getting kicked out.

We arrived at the castle around lunch on Monday. I was a bad mommy and skipped out on all the events at AA's school this week. Alex and Emmett can do them. They seem to have better self control than I do anyways. I justify it by saying Jasper couldn't have attended anyways...

Jasper carried our luggage in, and I went to check in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale, checking in." I stated.

"Okay, ma'am. Let me pull your reservations up...That's odd. There must be a mistake. It shows you have the entire left tower reserved. Are you expecting other members of your party?" The desk clerk asked.

"No, it's just us, But, the computer is right. I did reserve the whole tower." I answered.

"Ma'am, all of our rooms are highly private. You can just reserve the suite, and it will cost you a lot less." She replied.

"Money isn't an issue. I reserved the whole tower, because I didn't want to disturb any of your other guests." I assured her.

"Ma'am...I don't...Our rooms are pretty sound tight. You shouldn't bother anyone..." She had a confused look on her face.

"I...um...How can I say this nicely...My husband and I are revisiting our honeymoon...and we kinda ...tend to get...um...carried away with each other...if you get my drift..." I explained.

The young girl blushed. "I see...here is your key to Suite A."

I accepted the key, and lead Jasper up the stairs to our suite.

"You can put my bags over in the closet area. I'll be in there in a moment to choose our first selection." I directed.

I noticed a sheet of paper asking us to choose a housekeeping schedule. I quickly called down to the main desk to cancel housekeeping.

"I'll pay extra if I need too, but I don't want housekeeping to come up at all. They can clean when we leave. I don't want to take a chance of the staff interrupting a private moment." I directed.

I headed into the closet to change into my first negligee of the trip. I knew what we were going to be doing the whole time, so I packed accordingly.

"Jazz! Are you ready?" I called, walking out and towards him.

He met me with a kiss, and we started in.

Later that day, I looked at Jasper and grinned. "Being a vampire has its advantages, doesn't it." I giggled.

He smiled and nipped at my neck. "Just a sec, love. I've gotta go put another present on for you."

**...**

About sunrise Tuesday, our first bed made a loud popping noise and fell. I looked at Jasper, and he grinned. We moved into the second bedroom of our suite, and continued enjoying ourselves.

Wednesday night, after breaking both beds, and the couch, we asked for the key to Suite B. I mean, we were paying for it, so why not use it?

Thursday night, we moved to room 1. This was our last room in our tower, and our last unbroken bed.

Friday morning, we gathered the four empty suitcases, and headed downstairs to check out.

"Okay. You had the entire tower, for 4 nights. That total comes to..." I interrupted the clerk.

"Um, we had some damages, so you might want to inspect the rooms." I looked at Jasper, and grinned. "Or I can tell you what we damaged, if you will take my word for it."

"Okay Mrs. Hale. What kind of damage are we talking about?" The manager asked.

"Lets see. I think it was 5 broken beds, and two broken couches. Anything else, darling?" I asked Jasper.

"The dresser in suite B got broken also, love." Jasper reminded me.

"Oh my. I apologize for the poor quality of furniture you experienced. Those expenses are on us." The manager quickly said.

"No. We highly enjoyed our visit. We are extremely hard on furniture. Even the highest priced beds don't last long with us. I insist on paying for the damages." I pulled out my credit card and handed it to them.

I signed the slip and we headed home.

"I'm disappointed that we ran out of rooms." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"It was perfect timing though. I ran out of lingerie at the same time." I replied. "Any longer of a stay and I would have had to go shopping again."

Jasper grinned evilly at me.

When we got home, we stashed the empty luggage for our next vacation.

We weren't home thirty minutes before Dad showed up.

"Uh-OH! Dad got a call from the credit card company." I told Jasper.

Dad stormed in the cottage. "$3,000 worth of lingerie? $5,000 hotel bill? ALICE CULLEN HALE! EXPLAIN NOW!"

"Well...Daddy...it's like this..." I pouted.

"Don't Daddy me. I want your credit card...NOW! Yours too, Jasper." Dad demanded.

"But Daddy, you knew we were going on another honeymoon. I had to have something to wear. And we can't help that the beds and couches were such poor quality, that they would break on us..." I pleaded.

"Well...All I have to say, is that the next time you go spend a week "enjoying yourselves" at a castle, I'm not paying for it." He stated, and then walked out of the house.

"How long do you think he will keep my credit card?" I asked Jasper.

I could hear Dad screaming in the background. "FIVE BEDS! TWO COUCHES AND A DRESSER!"

Chapter 24  
Nessie's POV

Tonight is the Sweethearts Ball at school. Claire and I have had our dresses picked out and stashed for a month.

The guys were just wearing white dress shirts and black pants. They will look hot in whatever they wear, if I say so myself.

I washed my hair and had Claire tightly braid it this morning. Once I'm dressed I will unbraid it and let it fall. Claire plans to curl her hair into bouncy ringlets.

Jake and I plan to meet Quil and Claire at the dance. I slip my purple dress on and dig around for my heels. Aunt Alice would be upset to see my room right now, but she's in trouble with Grandpa and is sulking in her cottage.

I hear Jake come in downstairs, and quickly pull the ponytail holders out of my hair. I run my fingers through my hair and shake it. I pause in the hallway to look in the mirror. My hair was in soft crimpy waves like I hoped.

We headed to the dance and walked in just as it was starting. We danced most of the night, and proudly showed off our guys.

At the end of the night, the senior class sponsor Mrs. Wimberley, walked up on stage.

"Tonight all the students had an opportunity to vote on the cutest couple. We tallied the votes, and the results are in...We actually have a tie. The 2010 Sweetheart Ball Cutest Couples are...Tied with 57 votes each, Quil and Claire Atera, and Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black! Couples please make your way up on the stage!"

I looked at Claire and we both screamed. "I can't believe we both won!" I shouted. Claire grabbed my hand and we ran towards the stage, leaving the guys to follow us.

As our award, we each receive a crown and flowers, plus a gift certificate for dinner out.

Chapter 25  
Sky's POV

Destany finished her bottle and drifted to sleep. Dylan bent down and took her from my arms. He motioned with his head towards the hallway, to let me know he was taking her to lay her in her crib.

Dylan had no sooner walked out of sight, before someone rang the doorbell. I hopped up and ran for the door before they rang it again. I just knew that stupid doorbell was going to wake Destany up.

I opened the door, and said Hello.

"Is a Dylan James home?" This guy in a suit asked.

"Who is asking?" I asked in response. I had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

"I am Richard Gilmore, attorney at law. My client has business with Mr. James." He replied snottily.

I shut the door in his face and ran down to hall to find Dylan.

"Dylan? There is a lawyer at the door asking for you." I whispered as I put my arms around him. He was standing in the nursery watching Destany sleep.

"Guess I better see what he wants." Dylan replied, taking my hand and leading me back to the door. He put his arm around my waist, and opened the door.

"Sky said you had business with me?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, may I come in?" Mr. Gilmore asked.

"No you may not. Just tell me what you came for and I will have my lawyer contact you to discuss it." Dylan said.

"My client, a Ms. Abigail Woods, is suing you for child support. She claims she had a child with you and you have not contacted her or offered support." Mr. Gilmore stated.

Dylan took the papers he offered and closed the door in the lawyer's face.

"A child? How would I not know I had a child?" Dylan muttered.

I found his cell phone and handed it to him. "Call Edward now! He will know what to do."

Dylan sank down on the couch and pulled me down next to him. "Edward...what do I do if someone is claiming I had a child with them, and now they are suing for child support?"

"Ok...uh uh ok yea that's him. Thanks" Dylan hung up and turned to me.

"Edward said he would call the lawyer and see what he can find out. He said the first thing would be to demand a paternity test to prove that I am the father." He filled me in.

We curled up on the couch waiting for Edward to call back.

"I don't remember even dating an Abigail...or even a Woods..." Dylan muttered.

Edward finally called back to say he got Abigail to agree to meet with Dylan, and to agree to a paternity test. "She sounds like she just wants money. Nothing was said about a father for the child. She makes me suspicious."

Dylan wrote down the information and looked at me. "Will you go with me?" He asked.

"Absolutely...When are we leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as I can make arrangements for Cami. I think Esme will watch her for me, but I want to make sure. I also need to go tell her bye." Dylan said.

'Okay. Let me check on Destany and then I will go pack me a bag. I will come back to help you pack for you and Destany." I said.

Destany was just waking up, so I grabbed a bottle and her diaper bag. I picked Destany up and cuddled her against my chest.

"Dylan, I've got Destany with me. You just focus on making the arrangements. I'll be back as soon as I can." I whispered as I kissed him goodbye.

I went home and quickly packed a bag with enough clothes for a couple of days. I put my bag in the car, and picked up Destany. I walked through the house one last time to make sure I had turned off everything and unplugged anything that needed unplugged.

On the way back to Dylan's, I stopped at the store and went in. I grabbed some extra formula and a package of diapers. I found some baby food that Destany would eat and a couple of extra bottles. I know that there will be a store somewhere near our destination, but who knows what they will carry.

I arrived back at Dylan's and loaded my purchases into the backseat of his truck, along with my bag. I gathered a sleeping Destany from her car seat and headed into the house. Dylan was on the phone and packing at the same time, so I laid Destany in her crib. I quickly packed a bag of clothes and one of toys for Destany.

I grabbed the baby monitor so I could listen for her, and took the bags out to the truck. I loaded the truck putting Destany's things on top within easy reach. I went back in and got Dylan's bag.

After the truck was loaded, I did the final walkthrough and made sure everything was off. I grabbed Destany and her blankey and headed out to the truck.

I slipped in the backseat and fastened her in, covering her with the blanket. I went back and told  
Dylan we were ready to leave.

We stopped at the Cullen's long enough to tell Cami bye and headed out. Carlisle stopped Dylan and handed him an envelope. Once we were on the road, Dylan had me open it.

In the envelope was a thousand dollars in cash, with a note saying for emergencies, use if you need, pay back when you can.

Chapter 26  
Chloe's POV

Today is our first valentine's day, and Taylor has to work. At least he pulled first shift, and gets off at 4. Esme graciously volunteered to babysit so we can go out to dinner tonight.

Around 3, I finally got Gabi to nurse and go down for a nap. While she was sleeping, I took a quick shower and rolled my hair in sponge rollers. By the time, Taylor gets home, my hair should be wavy.

About 3:30, Gabi woke up screaming. I went over and picked her up out of the crib. She felt hot to the touch. I rocked her in my arms, as I dug for the baby thermometer. I had to fight Gabi to get the thermometer in her ear.

It seemed like an eternity before the thermometer beeped, telling me it was ready. I pulled it out and looked at it.

101 degrees.

There goes our Valentine's Day.

I rocked Gabi a bit to calm her down, then went to find my cell phone.

Once I found it, I juggled Gabi around so I could call Taylor. "Taylor, I hate to tell you...but you need to call and cancel our reservations. I know. I was looking forward to our date too, but Gabi woke up from her nap with a 101 fever. She's not teething, and I don't know what's wrong with her..." I cried.

"Ok...see you soon. Love you more." I answered and said goodbye to Taylor. I hung up the phone and went to run a cool bath for Gabi. I wanted to try to get her fever down before giving her medicine.

I tried the bath and it brought it down some but not enough.

I carried Gabi into the kitchen to the medicine cabinet. I dug around and found the infant's fever reducer and read the directions. "Hmm, for infants under 6 months...contact pediatrician for dosing."

I looked around and found my phone. "Carlisle? Gabi is running a fever. It was 101, now it's down to 100 after a cool bath. How much of this fever reducer do I give her? One drop every 2 hours. Ok. Thank you. Yes, if it doesn't start coming down, or if it spikes back up higher than 101, I will call you back." I thanked Carlisle and hung up.

I got Gabi's mouth open long enough to drop the medicine in her mouth. She started crying louder at the taste.

I walked back to the nursery and sank down in the rocker. I was sitting there, crying as I rocked a sleeping Gabi, when Taylor made it home.

My wonderful husband took Gabi out of my arms, and pulled me to my feet. "Go let your hair down, and come to supper. I had them change our reservation to a takeout order." He whispered with a smile.

It took me just a minute to undo my hair, and meet them in the dining room. He had the table set, complete with battery operated candles, and a table cloth.

He had placed Gabi in her bouncy seat and put her on the table. She was still asleep, but within sight and reach. We ate supper in peace, enjoying our wonderful meal.

After supper, Gabi woke up in a slightly better mood, but still demanding her supper. I quickly nursed her, checked her temperature, grateful that it was almost back to normal, and laid her down for the night.

I grabbed the baby monitor and headed for our room to get Taylor's surprise. I had let Alex convince me that I needed to buy something special for tonight...

I slipped the teddy on and walked out into the living room. I was holding my breath that he would like it.

It took him a second to notice what I had on. Once he noticed, he hopped up and crossed the room to my side.

"I love it!" He grinned devilishly. He took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

No sooner had we started kissing, did we hear a loud cry come over the monitor.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." Taylor ordered with a grin.

He walked down the hall to the nursery. I could hear Gabi's cries soften as he talked to her.

"Gabriella Taylor Blackwood, don't you know that your mommy and I are trying to having some mommy daddy time? I need you to go back to sleep like a good girl and stay sleeping for awhile, so we can celebrate our love..." I heard Taylor talking to Gabi.

I heard him coming back down the hall, and quickly put the monitor back on the nightstand.

"You were listening, weren't you?" my wolf growled playfully.

About midnight, we were finishing up enjoying our love multiple times, when I heard Gabi cry.

"Your daughter is hungry again." I looked at Taylor, and sighed.

He rolled out of bed and reached for my hand. "Lets go give her majesty what she wants." He said.

I picked Gabi up and headed for the rocker. Taylor beat me there, and sat down first, pulling me down onto his lap.

I quickly fed Gabi since Taylor was encouraging me to finish. Sitting on his lap, while trying to nurse was not a good idea...

After I laid Gabi back down for the night, Taylor took my hand and led me back to our room. He quickly made known what he wanted.

"You had better be glad tomorrow is a school holiday. You aren't gonna let me get any sleep tonight, are you?" I asked playfully.

Chapter 27  
Alex's POV

Today is my first valentine's day as a wife and mother. It would be better if I wasn't 9 months pregnant, but I am, so I have to deal with it.

It took awhile, but I convinced Carlisle earlier this week, that I had to go shopping. If Emmett was taking me out to eat for Valentine's day, I had to have some clothes. I have already gotten too big for all my maternity clothes and have been wearing Emmett's shirts.

Emmett got himself ready, then ran Addison over to the main house for tonight. Esme is going to babysit for us. I slowly got dressed, and slipped my shoes on. I walked over to the mirror to tie the wrap top of my dress closed.

Emmett came up behind me and gave me a kiss. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, slipping my hand in his. He lead me to the car and gently helped me in.

We went to a new little restaurant called Country Lovin'. It served southern style home cooking, and had country love songs playing in the background.

We were seated right away, and ordered our food. I ate, then Emmett asked me if I wanted to dance. It was all slow dancing so I thought I could handle that.

We danced for about an hour before we took a break. I didn't tell Emmett, but my back was hurting a bit. I just thought I had been on my feet too long. We sat down in a booth near the dance floor and ordered something to drink. I sipped at my soda, then slid out of the booth. I was going to enjoy my last night of freedom.

I tried to ignore my steadily throbbing back as we danced. About 30 minutes later, I felt the baby kick hard. I froze for a minute then looked at Emmett to see if he felt it too. He smiled to show me that he had felt his son move.

We danced a bit more then a sudden sharp pain in my back knocked me breathless. I froze. It finally let up and I took a deep breath. Just a couple of minutes later, it hit again.

"Emmett! We need to leave...now!" I panted.

He looked around and found our waitress, flagging her over. He handed her a $100 bill and told her to keep the change.

We hurried out to the car. I just reached the car, when another pain hit me, causing me to double over in pain. I felt a gush between my legs, and reached down.

Emmett was on the phone with Carlisle. "Tell him my water just broke. It's clear, no blood." I called out. Emmett rushed to open the door so I could get in. Carlisle was going to meet us at our house. Hopefully the baby would wait until we could get home.

By this time the contractions were barely a minute apart. The Cullen babies sure are impatient, I thought. Addison had been born this quickly also.

When we got home, the contractions were back to back. I stepped out of the car and froze. I could feel the head coming. I told Emmett what was happening. "Get me in the house NOW! OUR SON IS NOT GOING TO BE BORN OUTSIDE!" I screamed.

He scooped me up and ran inside at vampire speed. Carlisle was in our bedroom waiting.

"Alex. Let's get you up in bed so I can see where we are at." He said.

"NO TIME! He is coming,..now!" I panted. I grabbed the corner post of our bed for support.

"Okay..plan B. Emmett, pull Alex's dress up out of the way, and help support Alex. On the next contraction, Alex, squat down as hard as you can," Carlisle directed.

The contraction hit and I squatted down with the pain. I felt the head pass and the baby slip out. I leaned back against Emmett.

"Mr. Impatient is here, and perfect. My grandson must have decided that he was being born today, no matter what." Carlisle joked as he cleaned the baby and laid him aside.

"One more push for the afterbirth, then you should be good." Carlisle directed me to push with the next contraction. Soon it was all over. Emmett helped me out of the ruined dress and into a nightgown. He lifted me and laid me gently in bed.

"Ok. I'm ready for my son. Give him here." I ordered.

"Not yet, Alex. There is one thing I want you to do before you hold your son, just to be on the safe side. Emmett? There is a glass in the refrigerator for Alex. She needs to drink it." Emmett went to go get my required glass of blood.

I quickly gulped it down. "See? All gone. Now GIVE ME MY SON!" I demanded.

Carlisle laughed and handed me our precious bundle. Our love baby, born on Valentine's day.

I settled my son down to nurse as Carlisle asked us about a name.

"Carter Andrew Cullen" I replied. "After his daddy."

Chapter 28  
Jessie's POV

My wonderful husband called and told me to get dressed in something pretty. He is bring home supper for us to have a date night at home. Who knows the next time we will be able to have a quiet dinner, just the two of us?

I heard Collin pull up, and waddled to open the door for him.

He kissed me hello, then placed the food in the kitchen. He set the table and held out my chair for me to sit.

To drink, we had nonalcoholic strawberry wine. The first course was fire roasted chili tomatoes. These little baby tomatoes had been sprinkled with chili pepper juice, then roasted until they just burst open.

Collin and I took turns feeding each other the tomatoes, popping them into our mouths.

The main course was honey garlic roasted shrimp. These were melt in your mouth good. Collin started holding a shrimp between his lips, and feeding it to me bite by bite, so that we ended up kissing with each shrimp. It took awhile to finish the shrimp...

For dessert was a strawberry banana chocolate mousse. Collin had gotten a large to share. We took turns feeding each other bites of the mousse.

After dessert, Collin took my hand and let me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me down next to him. We continued our kissing from dessert and started deepening the kisses.

I ran my fingers through my wolf's hair and stretched out against him. I could feel our daughters protesting the position I was in but I ignored them. I was enjoying myself tonight whether they liked it or not.

After a little bit, Collin sat us up and stood up. I just looked at him.

"If we keep that up, your back will kill you later. Let's go get more comfortable, then pick up where we left off." Collin suggested.

I took his hand to get up off the couch, then headed to the bathroom before joining my wolf in the bedroom. He just thought I was using it, but I was really changing into a nightgown I had found today.

I slipped out of the bathroom and headed down the hall to our bedroom. My wolf whistled as I walked in. I joined him on our bed, and leaned over and kissed him.

Soon Collin rolled over and slipped the nightgown over my head. "I want to see you. You look so beautiful carrying our children." He whispered.

I responded by pulling his shirt over his head. "What's fair is fair." I replied with a grin.

Soon all of our clothes were strewn about the room. Collin laid kisses down my stomach, around and down. He kissed me in a special spot, and about made me jump off the bed.

I quickly rolled him over and started returning the favor. I knelt above him and showered him with kisses. I ran kisses down his rock hard abs, and up his strong legs. Then I made him jump like he did me.

About an hour later, we were lying entangled on our bed. We rested a moment, then started it all again.

Around dawn, I slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom. We had fell asleep still entangled and it was one of the best night's sleep I've gotten in awhile.

As I stood up and stretched, I realized that my back was throbbing. I just accounted the back pain to the odd positions I had slept in, and went on to the bathroom.

On the way back to the bedroom, a sharp pain hit me. I froze for a moment, then it went away. I shrugged it off, and walked on.

I stepped into our bedroom, and Collin said good morning, with a sexy sleepy smile.

I made it about halfway to our bed, when a sharp pain had me doubling over. All of a sudden I felt a gush between my legs.

I looked down and then looked at Collin. "I think we need Carlisle...and soon." I said as another pain hit.

Between pains, I waddled over to the bed and laid down. Just that bit of effort had me breathless.

Collin called Carlisle and then ran around, cleaning up the evidence of last night.

By the time Carlisle arrived, the pains were back to back and strong enough to take my breath away. Collin was alternating between pacing, and asking me if I was okay.

Carlisle walked in and looked at us. "You two broke one of my major rules last night, didn't you?" He stated.

"What? Why?" Collin stuttered.

"Don't lie. You forget, my sense of smell is stronger than yours. I can still smell the essences you put off." Carlisle replied, causing Collin and I both to blush.

Carlisle slipped over and showed me how he need me to lay. Collin slipped behind me to support my back and help me push.

"When I say push, push as hard as you can. Be sure to breath between pushes. Your daughters have made up their minds to be born. You are going to have to do this the natural way. No pain medications, no time left for that. Scream if you want." Carlisle directed.

Within the hour, it was all over. I was laying in bed holding our twin daughters in my arms. Collin was sitting beside me staring at them.

"You got lucky this time. The girls are perfect. However, next time, be sure and remember my rules. I set them for a reason." Carlisle grinned.

"So...do these little beauties have names yet?" He asked.

"Olivia Marie and Phoebe Makenna " I replied sleepily.

"Beautiful Names for two beautiful little girls." Carlisle said as I drifted to sleep.

Chapter 29  
Dylan's POV

We arrived in Seattle and checked into the hotel. I have an appointment with Edward and the other lawyer in about 30 minutes. Edward is going to insist on a paternity test right off the bat.

I help Sky out of the truck and hand Destany off to her. I dig around and find the diaper bag and walk my girls to the door.

"Thanks." Sky whispers. "I'm about to fix her a bottle and see if I can get her to take a N-A-P."

"Ok. Are you sure you won't go with me?" I asked.

"I'm sure. You need to handle this on your own. Edward is meeting you there, and will take care of everything." Sky kissed me bye, and shooed me out the door.

Edward was sitting in his car outside the lawyer's office when I pulled up. "Ready?" He asked, climbing out.

"I guess." I replied.

We walked into the office and met the other lawyer. Edward convinced the guy that a paternity test was in everyone's best interests. I found out that the child was a 6 month old boy, named Dalton.

The lawyer kept pushing for me to claim the child, but Edward said that we will wait for the tests to show if I was the father.

After the meeting, I went back to the hotel, ready to fill Sky in on what happened.

When I arrived, Destany was asleep in a portable crib, and Sky was stretched out on the bed asleep. I kicked off my shoes and laid down beside her, gathering her in my arms. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep beside her.

Awhile later, I awoke to my stomach growling. Sky was awake but still in my arms. "You are so beautiful when you sleep." I murmured.

'You need to get your sleepy self up and going, so we can go get something to eat. Then you need to fill me in on what happened." Sky said.

"Nothing really. Edward scheduled a paternity test tomorrow. I have to go get Dalton and take him to be tested, because his mother refuses to go. I want you to go with me, so I don't lose my cool." I informed her.

"We'll see. It depends on how Destany acts in the morning. If she is still cranky, I don't think you will want her in public." Sky answered.

I put my shoes on as Sky gathered Destany's stuff. I took the diaper bag, and put my arm around Sky's waist, holding her at my side, as we left the room.

At the truck, I opened the door and deposited the diaper bag, then secured a sleeping Destany in her car seat. I then opened Sky's door for her and helped her in. As I climbed in my side of the truck, Sky held up a box.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Oh. Alice sent that through Edward. She said something about first impressions." I answered.

Sky opened the box to find a note from Alice. "First impressions are everything. Wear these tomorrow and everything will turn out right." In the box, was a red sweater dress for Sky, a cream colored dress shirt with black pants for me, and a outfit for Destany.

After we ate, we went back to our hotel for the night. We put Destany to sleep, and sat on the bed to watch some TV. After a bit, Sky popped up and started digging through her bag.

"Do you remember what I did with my sweater? It's a bit nippy in here." She asked.

"No...but come here. I can warm you up, you don't need a sweater with me around." I replied, opening my arms.

Sky came and laid next to me, and I gathered her in my arms. "I keep getting the chills and feeling so tired. I could close my eyes and go to sleep right now." Sky murmured.

"Then do." I laid back and pulled Sky close. She drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 30  
Diana's POV

I still have a few weeks before my due date, so Embry and I decided to go for a walk in our woods, and a picnic at the top of the hill.

My hiking boots won't fit on my feet, so I dug around for a pair of tennis shoes. I grabbed a lightweight jacket and slipped it over my t-shirt and jeans. I meet Embry at the door, ready to go explore.

"Are you sure you are up to this...?" Embry asked.

" I said I'm good. We are going on this hike, and you are going to like it." I informed him.

I walked out to the car, opened the door and sat down. I slung my feet into the car, and slammed the door shut. Embry just looked at me and shook his head.

We arrived soon at our starting point. We started out, and Embry kept trying to stop every 10 minutes to make me rest.

This time, when Embry stopped, I walked right past him. "Diana! It is time for a rest." Embry called.

"When I'm ready to rest, I will stop. But right now, I'm walking." I informed my stubborn husband.

I walked on, stopping a few times to catch my breath. At the base of the hill, I stopped beside Embry.

"You are not walking up this hill. You can walk all you want on flat land, but not on this hill." Embry ordered. I rolled my eyes, but climbed on his back for the ride up the hill.

We reached the top soon and I slid off his back. I tossed Embry the cooler backpack, and let him set up the picnic. We stretched out and enjoyed our food.

"Are you ready to head back?" Embry asked.

"No. I want to relax and stretch my back out. It's all cramped up from riding you up here." I explained.

I stretched out on the blanket, and must have fell asleep. The next thing I knew, the sun was a lot lower in the sky. I rolled over and held my hand out for Embry to help me up.

My back was still cramping, but I knew we needed to head home. I walked over behind a tree to have a human moment, before climbing on board my wolf.

As I was squatting to use the bathroom, I felt a gush between my legs. At first, I thought nothing of it, then realized that I hadn't used the bathroom. My water had broke.

"Embry!" I yelled. He rushed over to see what was wrong.

"My...water...just...broke..." I panted between the now obvious labor pains.

"What? I've gotta call Carlisle, and get you home..." Embry started pacing.

"EMBRY! Listen to me. There isn't enough time for us to go home. Your daughter has made up her mind. You are going to have to deliver her." I panted.

I walked back over to our clearing where we had ate. I sunk down against a tree, and pulled my knees up to my waist.

Embry sunk down on his knees in front of me. "I don't think I can do this..." He looked at me.

"You are going to have too. She's coming soon." I assured him.

Embry took a deep breath and leaned over to check me. "Wow! I can see her." Embry said amazed.

With the next contraction, I screamed and pushed as hard as I could. I could feel her moving as I pushed.

"Stop! I have her head, let me clear her mouth and nose before you push again." Embry ordered.

I held my breath so I wouldn't scream with the pain of the contractions. It felt weird, because I still felt contractions, but I could also feel my daughter slipping loose from my body.

"Ok...PUSH!" Embry ordered. I gave one last push, and pushed as hard as I could.

"She's here! Our daughter is here and perfect. 10 fingers, 10 toes, nice and pink, and breathing easily!" Embry announced.

He wrapped her in our blanket and handed her to me. He quickly delivered the after birth, and buried it.

When he came back, I was nursing our daughter for the first time. "Embry, come meet your daughter." I motioned for him to sit beside me.

"Emoree Adelaide Call, meet your daddy. He brought you into this world today." I turned Emoree to face Embry, and I swear she smiled.

We sat there for a moment, then Embry pulled out his phone to call Carlisle.

Embry talked for a moment, then came back and scooped me up in his strong arms. "I told Carlisle that we had a surprise for him, and asked him to meet us at his office." Embry whispered in my ear, as we headed down the hill to take our daughter home.

Chapter 31  
Dylan's POV

Edward headed back to Forks after our meeting last night. As soon as Sky and Destany are ready, we have to go pick up Dalton.

We pulled up and I hopped out. I opened Sky's door, and gathered Destany from the backseat. I looked at Sky, and took a deep breath. "now or never" I whispered.

Sky took my hand, and squeezed it. I held on tight as we walked to the door.

"So this is the little family." Dalton's mom snarled.

'Yes. This is my life, Sky, and my daughter Destany." I replied, giving Sky a wink.

"Well. I guess you can come in for a minute. Dalton isn't quite ready yet. The little turd knew I was busy this morning, and he chose today to spit up all over himself. I left him in his crib as a punishment. He probably has a dirty diaper too. I haven't changed him this morning." She said, walking off.

"Whoa..." I whispered to Sky as we walked in. "who would..." I could feel myself bubbling over.

We walked into the living room and looked around. No signs of a baby. No toys, no swing. Sky placed her hand on my arm. I guess she could tell I was bubbling.

"Don't jump to conclusions. His stuff might be in his room." Sky whispered.

We could hear a baby screaming down the hall. Soon we heard footsteps, and the screams started to get louder.

"Here. Take him." I grabbed Dalton as he was shoved at me. He was shaking from crying so much. He still have spit up down him, and I could tell he had a wet and full diaper.

I was holding Dalton, and Destany reached for me. I took her from Sky and juggled both of them for a moment. Their curiosity satisfied them for a moment, then Destany hid.

"If you don't care, I'll go change Dalton and get him ready to go. Dylan, can you watch Destany for a moment?" Sky commented.

Sky didn't wait for a response, but reached for Dalton and walked down the hall.

"Does Dalton have any food allergies?" I asked.

"How should I know? I just stick a bottle in his mouth and he drinks it." Abigail crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Okay. Anything else I should know?" I asked, bouncing Destany on my lap and making her squeal.

"Can you shut that brat up?" Abigail said.

I glared at her, but gathered Destany up in my arms, and started rocking her.

We sat in silence until Sky came back with a clean and happy Dalton.

Sky looked around for a trash can in the kitchen, but ended up placing the bag with the dirty diaper by the door. She came to sit beside me.

I noticed she looked a bit paler than normal. I leaned over to swap babies, and whispered "Are you feeling okay?" Sky slightly shook her head and mouthed later.

I sat back, then stood up. I reached a hand to help Sky up, then turned to Abigail. "Is there a certain time you want Dalton back?" I asked.

"No. You can keep him as long as you want." Abigail replied, then turned her attention to the TV.

I ushered Sky out the door, and paused to pick up the trash. I deposited it in the outside garbage can, then strapped Dalton in the car seat we had borrowed. I walked around and helped Sky fasten Destany in her car seat.

I helped Sky in the truck, then walked around and climbed in the driver's side. "Now. Tell me what's wrong." I said.

"The nursery was horrible. The stench of soured formula is overpowering. All his bedding, and half his clothes smell like soured formula. What didn't smell like formula or dirty diaper, had stains all over it. I barely found a shirt and pants that were decent. I was glad there was at least a trash can in the nursery. As soon as I walked in, I had to use it. The smell turned my stomach. That's why I didn't want to leave the trash in the house. I didn't want Abigail to be speculating on why I was throwing up in her son's room." Sky said, leaning back against the seat.

"Oh love! I can't imagine it being that bad. I almost wish it was possible that he was my son, just so I could take him away from here." I said.

"I understand. It breaks my heart too." Sky whispered as she laid her head on my shoulder.

Sky fell asleep on the ride to the hospital. I need to find some way of getting a doctor to look at her today. These nauseous spells, and light headed, sleepy tendencies are worrying me. I'm afraid something is seriously wrong with Sky.

Chapter 32  
Dylan's POV

It took a bit to get organized enough to get in the hospital and upstairs to the lab with both babies, and everything we need, all in one trip.

We had to wait about an hour before someone was available to draw our blood. Thankfully Sky had thought to pack enough formula for two bottles. Destany clung to Sky, and Dalton was just happy to be held. Just thinking of what this little boy had gone through already in his life broke my heart.

Sky had just got back from changing Dalton's diaper when the nurse came out. "Mr. James? We are ready for you now."

"Okay, just a moment." I quickly swapped babies with Sky, and followed the nurse.

When we got back to the lab area, there was more paperwork for me to fill out. I tried my best to fill them out, then handed it to the clerk.

"Ok. Mr. James, we do two different DNA tests. We will do a saliva swab, and then draw blood. I see this is a rush order, so you should have results in about 24 hours." The technician explained.

They quickly swabbed the inside of my cheek, and then started to draw blood. Once they finished with me, I held Dalton while they tried to draw blood from him. He started screaming when the needle touched his arm.

Finally we were done, and I made my way back to Sky with a screaming Dalton in my arms. I rustled around in the diaper bag for a clean pacifier.

We sat for a moment, then the nurse came out again. "Ma'am, we are ready for you now."

Sky looked at me. "But.."

"I asked if they had time to run a quick test on you. Maybe they can see why you feel so weak." I explained.

"Please...for me?" I asked.

"I guess." Sky sighed and stood to follow the nurse.

Thankfully Destany and Dalton had fell asleep, so I had a quiet wait.

A short while later, Sky came back out. "The tech said she would fast track my test along with yours. I should find out something tomorrow."

"I'm glad." I replied, kissing her. "If you can get the bags, I have the babies." I whispered.

We walked out to the truck and loaded up to go wait for that phone call tomorrow.

About 7, I started trying to call Abigail, to make sure she was home to return Dalton.

About 9, when she still hadn't answered, or called me back, I swung by her house. On the front door was a note. "Just keep Dalton until you find out that he is your brat. I won't be home tonight. I had a better offer than sitting here by myself." I read.

"Ok. I guess we will see if Dalton and Destany can share a crib without hurting each other tonight. Abigail must be dumber than I thought, to leave a note saying she won't be home tonight. Anyone could see it and break it." I spoke my thoughts aloud.

As I walked back to the truck, I laughed. "No one in their right mind would choose this house to burglarize anyway."

Chapter 33  
Dylan's POV

By the time we got back to the hotel, Dalton and Destany were asleep in their car seats. I gently carried them in and laid them down in the crib side by side. Destany stirred long enough to roll over and put her arm around Dalton. Sky walked over to me, and I pulled her close to my side. We stood there for a moment, watching the babies sleep.

"They have no idea that their lives may change forever tomorrow." Sky whispered.

"I'm sort of wishing that it was possible Dalton was truly my son. I want to take him so far away from here and this life. I know he isn't my son though. I never met Abigail before this week. I also know that I was babysitting Cami the night she claims Dalton was conceived." I answered.

"Come on, we need to get some rest also. Tomorrow is going to be a tough day." Sky replied, pulling me away from the crib.

We curled up together on the bed and flipped through the channels. "It looks like High School Musical 3, Harry Potter, or this vampire movie, "Dusk", are our only choices." I whispered to Sky.

"No HSM3. I think I've seen it a hundred times with Cami, and I know you have seen it at least that many times." Sky whispered groggily.

"Then let's watch this vampire movie. Nessie and Jake said it was really good." I decided.

I looked down to realize that Sky had already fallen asleep. I pulled her closer and settled in to watch "Dusk."

The credit's started rolling on the movie as I turned off the TV and pulled Sky closer. I was almost asleep when Sky started struggling and screaming. I sat up and pulled her close.

"Sky, Wake up. It's just me, Dylan. You are safe." I whispered as I shook her awake.  
Sky looked up at me and started sobbing.

I pulled her into my arms and started rocking her back and forth.

"Shh…It's all okay. You are safe with me now. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again." I promised.

"I never told you why I ended up in Forks. I told you I had just came out of a bad relationship, but that is mild compared to the truth. I was running away from my ex-boyfriend when I ended up in Forks. We had dated about a year when it happened. We had gone to a party at a friend's house. When it was time to leave, I realized that my boyfriend had been drinking, a lot. I took his keys and drove us back to my dorm room. I didn't want to leave him alone in the car, so I let him follow me upstairs. I thought my roommate was home, and could follow me to his apartment, to drop him and his car off. When I got upstairs, I had a note from my roommate telling me she was spending the night at her boyfriend's, and that she would see me the next day at class. Since I didn't have a way back to my dorm, I decided to just let him sleep on the couch. He was passed out on the couch when I went to bed. Sometime later that night, I woke up to find him in my room. I asked him what he was doing, that his bed was the couch for the night. He went back to the living room, and I went back to sleep. I woke up later to find him on top of me…." I cut Sky off.

"That little…"

"Dylan, you need to let me finish. I need to tell you this." Sky pleaded.

"I don't need to hear anymore. A name, Sky. All I need is a name. I'm going to hunt him down, like the pig he is, and slaughter him." I growled.

"No…Dylan. I tried reported him, but it was like he said. The cops asked for his point of view, and he told them that it was all consensual, that I had changed my mind after the fact. Since he was the big football player on campus, they all believed him. That's when I packed up my belongings, and moved as far away as I could." Sky finished in tears.

"I want to handle this for you. Tell me a town, a college, a name. Anything that will help me find this slum and eliminate him." I growled.

"No. Dylan, he isn't worth it. I love that you want to kill him, but if I told you his name, you would do exactly that. I couldn't handle losing you. Cami and Destany could not handle losing another parent. Think of us. Think of your life. Think of Dalton and the life you want to give him. Seeking revenge would make it impossible for you to be a father to your girls." Sky calmed me down with a kiss.

Chapter 34  
Alex's POV

At 7 am this morning, my phone buzzed reminding me that today was Family Check up Day. Since the family has grown so much, Carlisle has scheduled a day where he doesn't go into the hospital; instead he stays home to do checkups on all the babies and kids. It has turned into a visiting day for the moms. We all show up at the same time and sit around and visit while waiting for our turns.

I was the first to arrive, with two screaming babies in tow. Esme met my car at the top of the driveway and unfastened Addison and took her inside. I parked and gathered a still sobbing Carter to my chest and headed in the house. Thankfully by the time I entered, Esme had Addison calmed down and settled.

I had just sat down to nurse Carter when Emily showed up. Esme helped her bring Sophia, Sawyer and Sabrina inside.

"I made it! All three have dirty diapers, but I made it on time." Emily sighed collapsing on the couch.

"I drove over with two screaming babies. Carter waited until I got him strapped in to decide he was hungry. And of course, once he started crying, Addison had to join in." I replied.

"I fastened the triplets in, then handed them a bottle." Emily laughed.

Soon Chloe arrived with Gabi, followed by Jessie with Phoebe and Olivia. Kenzie rushed in with Ian and Hayden.

"Where's Leah and Zander?" I asked Emily.

"She called me this morning and said she wasn't coming." Emily responded.

Carlisle started on the checkups and we just visited and passed babies around.

Several hours later, Carlisle came out and asked if he missed anybody.

"No" we all replied.

"Yes." said a male voice.

We all turned to see who it was. We hadn't heard the door open, but Embry was standing in the doorway.

"There is one more baby for you to see today." Embry explained, stepping in the house.

Diana was behind him cradling a bundle.

We all gasped.

"Carlisle, meet Emoree Adalaide Call. She decided to make her appearance last night on her own time. She came too fast for us to make it back to your office. I delivered her at the top of the mountain last night. We came down and drove straight here." Embry explained.

Carlisle just shook his head. "My office. Now." He ordered.

A little bit later, Diana came out and gingerly sat down on the loveseat.

"Well...which Carlisle Rule did you break?" Jessie laughed.

"None. We just went for a walk. Embry insisted on carrying me up most of the way. My back was hurting but it didn't register until my water broke."

Chapter 35  
Dylan's POV

When I woke up this morning, I stretched and glanced over at the end table. My phone was lit up indicating I had a new message.

I reached over and grabbed the phone, then turned to volume down as low as it would go, without being on mute. Sky was finally sleeping peacefully, so I didn't want the phone to wake her up.

"Mr. James. Your test results are in. You may come into the office at your convenience to pick up your results." The phone relayed the message from the doctor's office.

I automatically called Edward. We agreed that he would call Abigail's lawyer and set up a meeting.

I slid out of bed and got ready, then returned to get the babies fed and cleaned up. I woke Sky up when I was finished, and told her that the hospital had called, saying the results were in.

Soon we loaded everything up, and headed to the hospital.

While we were waiting for the lab tech to meet with me about Dalton, Sky asked about her results.

Sky came back over to me and sat down. "They said that they sent my test results to my primary doctor. They said all they could say was to watch my blood sugar levels, and talk to my doctor as soon as we returned home."

"That's odd." I replied.

"I know. It's scary. What wouldn't they tell me?" Sky worried.

"I bet it's just standard procedure. They don't know your medical history so they don't want to diagnose something wrong." I comforted her.

"Mr. James? We are ready for you." The nurse called.

I kissed Sky on the cheek, and whispered for her to be praying. Then I followed the nurse.

"Please have a seat. The tech will be right in to explain your results." The nurse said.

It seems like forever before a guy in a lab coat walked in, but it was actually just a couple minutes.

"Mr. James, the results show that you and the minor child are closely related. You are not a 100% paternal match, however. You share common ancestors. My reading of the test would be that the minor child is not your son, but is a nephew." The tech explained.

"Thank you." I replied. I shook his hand and walked back out to Sky.

"Well...?" Sky asked.

"Dalton is not my son...he is my nephew!" I announced.

"Awesome." Sky said. "Edward called to tell us to meet him at the lawyer's office when we finished here."

"Then let's go." I said. I reached down and picked up Dalton and Destany. "I've got the babies if you can get the diaper bag." I smiled at Sky.

It took about 5 minutes to reach the lawyer's office. It probably would have been quicker to walk.

I grew nervous as we walked into the lawyer's office. What if Abigail refused to give him up?

We sat down and waited on Edward to speak.

"My client has stated that he wishes to gain full custody of the minor child. He feels that it would be his late brother's wish, that Dylan would raise Dawson's son as his own. He wants a closed adoption. He will update you yearly as to the child's progress. However, one of the conditions will be that your client makes no contact with the minor child. We are prepared to offer an adoption settlement fee, and pay all expenses." Edward stated, sliding a sheet of paper across the table.

"I need a moment to go call my client and talk this over with her." The lawyer stuttered.

He walked out of the room and Edward smiled.

"They are going to take it. He thinks she would be an idiot not to take it." Edward grinned.

Moments later, the lawyer returned. "We have a deal. Now we just need to draw up the adoption papers..."

"I'm ahead of you there. I took the liberty of drawing them up already. I know my client wishes to wrap this up so he can go home. Tomorrow is his oldest daughter's birthday." Edward handed the lawyer the paperwork.

"Everything looks in order..." The lawyer muttered.

"Of course it is. Now, let my client sign it, and we will both sign it. You can have your client sign it, and I will return in about an hour to pick up the paperwork. I will file it today, so my client can head home to introduce Dalton to his new family." Edward handed me a pen.

I signed my name, and the lawyers signed it.

"Dylan, I will be by with your paperwork in a couple of hours. Go enjoy your family now." Edward said.

Sky and I left with the babies. Once outside, I let out a loud wolf whistle. "He's mine!"

Chapter 36  
Sky's POV

We headed home as soon as we left the lawyer's office. We only stopped twice along the way. The first time was just long enough for me to crawl into the backseat to feed Dalton and Destany.

The second stop was a short pit stop. We stopped long enough for me to change diapers on both the babies, and use the bathroom myself. Dylan bought us some snacks while I was in the bathroom.

Once we were back on the road again, Dylan started asking questions.

"Where is Dalton going to sleep? Our house isn't big enough for another child. I can't take Cami's room away from her and make her move in with Destany. And clothes...Dalton doesn't have anything. What was I thinking?" Dylan worried.

I reached over and placed my hand on his arm.

"You were thinking that you loved this little boy and that the best life for him would be with you. You were right. For now, Dalton and Destany can share a crib, until you get a chance to buy a second one. We can go shopping tomorrow for everything else he might need. Right now, all that little boy needs is love. I know for a fact that you have plenty of that to give." I assured him.

"Thanks. You always know what to say to bring me back to Earth. Oh...I called Cami while you were in the bathroom to tell her we would be back for her birthday tomorrow. She asked if she could have an ice skating party." Dylan laughed.

"Umm...Ice skating and wolves don't mix. Did you tell her that?" I commented.

"Yes. I explained that we would melt the ice. She said fine. She asked if we could go roller skating then. I told her that I would check with Esme, and see if there was a rink anywhere close that could be rented out." Dylan stated.

"Oh! I still haven't bought her a birthday present yet. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"No...I asked for suggestions, and all she asked for was things that can't be bought. But she made me promise not to repeat her birthday wishes to anyone, or they wouldn't come true." Dylan replied.

I leaned back against the seat and must have fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, Dylan was waking me up with a kiss.

"We're home, sleepyhead. Well...we're at the Cullen's. Since it's almost daybreak, I wanted to be here when Cami woke up." Dylan whispered.

I stretched and unfastened my seat belt. In a flash, Dylan was at my door, holding it open for me. He helped me down, and then opened the back door.

He unfastened Destany and handed her to me. He grabbed the diaper bag and walked around to get Dalton. I waited on him, and then we walked up to the door as a family.

Esme met us at the door. "Edward told me you were coming. Let's get these babies settled, then I'll show you where you can sleep awhile. Cami and Alice Anna stayed up most of the night, so it will be late before they wake up."

Esme led us into the nursery, and turned on a soft light. "Use anything you need. Diapers and wipes are under the changing table..." She walked to the door, then turned back. "There should be a sleeper in the blue dresser that Emily leaves over here for Sawyer. It should fit Dalton."

"Thanks." I whispered. I quickly changed Destany into a clean diaper and a sleeper, then laid her in her crib.

Dylan was changing Dalton as I walked back over. "Which crib do I put him in?" Dylan whispered.

"Any of them, I guess. They are all identical except for being blue or pink. I say this one closest to Destany." I reached over and flipped on the light above the nearest blue crib.

"Dylan! Look. Esme already knew we were bringing Dalton home. She added a crib with his name above it." I gently laid a sleeping Dalton down in his brand new crib.

"Welcome to the family, little one. You will be truly loved here." Dylan whispered to Dalton.

We slipped quietly out of the nursery and down the hall to the guest bedrooms. Esme showed Dylan to the room across from mine.

"I have nursery watch tonight. Don't worry about the babies at all. Get a good morning's rest, and the babies will be waiting on you when you wake up." Esme informed us.

"Oh. When you get up and going in the morning, Carlisle wants to see all of you in his office. You missed the family checkups, and Dalton needs to be examined." Esme stated, as she walked off.

Chapter 37  
Sky's POV

It was almost noon before I woke up this morning. I quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen for some food. I couldn't believe I slept that long.

I was almost at the stairs when I heard Cami's voice. "WHEEEEEE"

I looked up to see her sliding down the banister. I yelled at the same time Dylan walked in.

"CAMREN JORDAN JAMES! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I yelled.

"Having fun." She grinned as she landed at my feet.

"Why did you slide down that banister?" Dylan demanded.

"I wanted to prove to Alice Anna that I could. She tried it and busted her nose. Then she got grounded for a week. I told her I could do it without hurting myself." Cami replied.

"Well...what do you have to say for yourself?" Dylan said.

"Umm...I'm right?" Cami grinned.

"No Try again." Dylan said.

"Fine. I'm sorry for sliding down the banister..." Cami mumbled.

"Good." Dylan replied.

"and getting caught." Cami finished.

"If you slide again, there will be no birthday party or presents for you." Dylan threatened.

"Speaking of presents, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked Cami.

"Well...there is one thing I really want..." Cami said.

"What is it? No present is too big." I replied.

"Really? Well...the only thing I want that Grandma Esme hasn't taken care of is something only you can do." Cami informed me.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked.

"Well...Will you be my mommy?" Cami blurted out.

"Wow...I don't know what to say..." I was blown away.

"Say yes." I heard Dylan say. I turned to look at him, and he was down on one knee holding out a ring box.

"Sky? Will you give Cami her birthday wish and become my wife, and Cami, Destany, and Dalton's mom?" Dylan proposed.

"Yes. YES. I will marry you and the kids." I replied. Dylan kissed me, then stood up and swirled me around.

Alice popped in just then. "Cool! Can I do the wedding?"

I looked at Dylan. "Sure."

"Let me know when you set a date..." Alice began.

"Well...If it's okay with Dylan, I have a date in mind already. May 8, the Saturday of Mother's Day weekend. I think that is just right that I become a mom for Mother's Day." I cut in.

"WHAT? That's just...2 weeks away. I have to order the cake, find the dresses..." Alice yelped.

"I trust you. I will take care of my dress and the flower girls dresses. I trust that you can take care of the rest of the details." I assured Alice.

Dylan and I walked off with Cami rushing ahead of us. Cami was shouting that she was getting a mommy for her birthday.

As we reached the kitchen, Cami paused and looked back at us.

"Since one of my birthday wishes came true, I hope that means my other wish will come true also." Cami smiled.

"Ummm...Cami? What was your other wish?" I asked.

"I wished for a new baby sister." Cami replied, then ran off.

Dylan and I just looked at each other, and looked down at my stomach.

"Hopefully she realizes that babies take time to arrive." Dylan said.

Chapter 38  
Sky's POV

It has been a week since we returned to Forks with Dalton. Cami's 8th birthday was the day we returned home, but we had to wait till tonight to have her birthday party. But before the party, the adult girls were going shopping.

Nessie and I were looking for wedding dresses, and then we had to find all the other dresses for the weddings.

All this week I have been boxing and packing up my things. Since we are getting married in a week, Dylan has been moving all my things to his house. We are going to live in his house while we look for a bigger house. With an expanding family, we will need a bigger house with more room.

I was trying to get ready to leave when Dylan knocked and came on in. "I came over to get another load of boxes." Dylan said, kissing me hello.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I left them with a babysitter. Jenny is the daughter of our next door neighbor. She is trying to earn some extra money, so I hired her to babysit. I thought since I would be in and out all day, it would be a good first day." Dylan replied.

"Okay." I grabbed a box to carry it to his truck. Dylan caught me and took it away.

"You know you aren't supposed to be carrying anything heavy!" He scolded.

"That box wasn't heavy." I argued.

"Don't make me tie you down so you will listen." Dylan threatened.

"I'm heading to meet up with the girls for a shopping day." I replied.

"Did you..." Dylan began.

I cut him off. "Yes, I ate breakfast, took my vitamins, drank that nasty protein shake Esme ordered, and I've checked my blood sugar twice. I have my meter with me, and I will stop and eat something as we shop. Now...if we want to get married next weekend, I have to go find something to wear..." I kissed him, then grabbed my purse and walked outside to meet Alex.

"Thanks for letting me ride with you." I said to Alex, as I climbed in her suv.

"No problem. We are going to swing by and pick up Claire, Nessie, and Kenzie. The rest will meet us at the mall." Alex filled me in on the plans.

Soon we pulled up at the mall. We had decided that we would find wedding dresses first, and work from there.

As we were heading into the first store, I quickly checked my blood sugar to see if I needed to eat something. My sugar was fine, so I started searching for the perfect dress.

I tried on several before I found "The Dress"...I tried it on and stepped out to have Alex zip it up. I slowly turned around and held my breath.

"Alex...what do you think...is it?" I whispered.

"Sky, It's perfect. I think it will knock Dylan speechless when he sees you walking towards him in this dress. But umm...I think you have been keeping a secret from us." Alex stated.

"What? Oh...umm...you won't believe me when I tell you..." I smiled.

"Let's get you out of this dress, and have the sales lady ring it up. Then we can sit over here and talk while we wait on Nessie." Alex suggested.

After I paid for my dress, Alex and I sat on the sofa and I started to explain my secret.

"I've only known about this for a week." I started.

"What?" Alex blurted out.

"Alex! If you want me to explain, you have to listen and let me talk." I shushed her.

"I've been having problems for months, being light headed, and nauseous. I even passed out a couple times. Dylan took me to the emergency room one night when he came home to find me passed out. The doctors ran tests, and told me nothing was wrong with me. One doctor even ran a pregnancy test and it came back negative. I started feeling better, then I had another episode when we were away. Dylan arranged for me to have some blood work done at the same hospital that did the paternity test. The doctor there wouldn't give me my results. He sent them to Carlisle, and Carlisle insisted I see him as soon as we got home. Carlisle informed me that I had gestational diabetes. He gave me a tester and showed me how to use it. I have to check my sugar every hour, and eat snacks if it even slightly dips. All my health problems were because of the low blood sugar. Esme even has me on a special diet, making sure I take in an enormous amount of calories every day." I paused to let it sink in to Alex.

"Gestational...you mean..." Alex said.

"Yes. I didn't ever realize it, because all the tests came back negative. I am about 6 months pregnant. The baby is from my past relationship...I was in a relationship that looked perfect on the outside, but was horrific inside closed doors. No one believed me so I ran. I ended up here in Forks and started a new life. Soon I met Dylan, and I began to believe in love at first sight. We discussed it, and we plan to raise this child right along with Cami, Destany, and Dalton, never mind his rough beginnings." I finished.

"OH! Sky!" Alex replied.

"I'm just blessed that I found my prince. Most guys would have run the other direction, if they found out their fiancé was 6 months pregnant by another guy." I stood up, and reached a hand out for Alex.

"Now...I believe we have more shopping to do. I still have to decide what all of you are wearing, and find me some day to day clothes...Nothing fit's me now. I'm the size of a whale." I moaned.

"No, more like a basketball. The whale stage comes at 9 months." Alex joked.

Chapter 39  
Sky's POV

It took forever to get everything loaded to leave for Cami's party. I had found Cami a special birthday outfit today, so she wouldn't stop twirling around.

Dylan insisted on sticking to my no lifting rule. He wouldn't even let me carry the diaper bag, because he said it was too heavy. There were no presents to load because we had decided to let Cami decorate her new bedroom as a gift...when we found time to find a house, that is.

After we got all the kids loaded, Dylan looked at me. "I just realized something. We both are going to need new vehicles..." He said.

"Well, maybe just one new one at first..." I suggested.

We were pulling up to the skating rink so Dylan ignored my suggestion.

Dylan reminded me to check my sugar as he hopped out to get the stroller. He locked the doors to make sure I checked it.

After I showed him the meter, he settled the babies in the stroller, and helped Cami out.

I slowly climbed out of the truck and joined them. We walked in together as a family. Cami was skipping ahead, Dylan and I holding hands and pushing the stroller.

Esme was directing people as they entered. "Presents over there, babies and non skaters over here. If you are skating, get your skates, and get moving."

I settled over in the non skating area, and watched Dylan and Cami try to skate. Cami caught on fast, and was racing Alice Anna around the rink. Dylan lost his footing and fell a couple times.

Every time Jake got going good, AA would "accidently" bump into him and knock him down. When she knocked Nessie down with him, AA got put in time out.

Alice was showing off, spinning and twirling all over the rink.

Finally we settled everyone so Cami could open presents.

She received dance lessons from Alice. Alice was paying for all 4 girls to take dance together. If they didn't like it, that was fine, but they could all try it together.

Nessie gave Cami little coupons for baby free time.

Cami got clothes and other items from the rest of the family.

Then it was cake time. The cake was handmade and awesome, in pink and brown. It had a cupcake tilted at the top, and polka dots all around.

Chapter 40  
Nessie's POV

Claire and I were eating lunch when my phone rang. It was Leah.

"Hey." I answered.

"Can you do me a big favor and babysit Zander this afternoon? I need some me time away from this house." Leah asked.

"Sure. I'd love to come play with Zander a bit. I'll come there straight after school. The bell is about to ring, so I'll talk to you then." I replied.

"Ok. Zander will be waiting on you after school." Leah answered.

I hung up and turned my phone back on silent, and slid it back in my purse. Claire and I walked to class, and I didn't think any more about the weird way Leah replied.

After school, I pulled my phone out to find 15 text messages from Leah. I had a voicemail message from Jake, telling me that he was on patrol this afternoon, and that he loved me even more today than he did yesterday.

I quickly sent Jake a message telling him I was babysitting Zander, then headed over to Leah's.

It took me less than 5 minutes to get to Leah's. I pulled up and noticed that Leah's car was gone. I parked and climbed out of my car. I thought that Aiden had the car for something, or Leah left me a note on the door.

As soon as I opened the car door, I could hear Zander's screams. I ran to the door, to find it locked. I found the spare key and let myself in.

I rushed down the hall to the nursery, to find Zander sitting in his crib, screaming.

"Oh, baby...It's okay. I'm here." I soothed him, cradling him to my chest.

I calmed him down to just sobs instead of screams, then looked around. There was two empty baby bottles in the crib where Zander had been. Both were completely sucked dry, and the crib smelled of spit up.

Once I had Zander calmed down a bit, I walked over to the changing table to change his diaper. Even his sleeper was wet and dirty, from the over full diaper.

I cleaned him up and put a clean diaper and onsie on, then went looking for Leah.

"Where did your mommy go?" I wondered aloud, knowing Zander couldn't answer me.

I looked through all the bedrooms, and then found a note on the kitchen table.

"Nessie,

When you see this message, you will know I couldn't handle it any longer. I stayed as long as I could, but I can't be a mother. The baby is causing me to lose who I am. I have to get away. If I stay, I won't be responsible for what I do. I know you love Zander and will take care of him. Tell Aiden he must chose. He can have me, or the baby, but not both.

Leah" I read the letter aloud.

When I read the last line of the letter, I dropped it and reached for my phone.

"Please Jake! Pick up!" I prayed as I called.

"Hey Love." Jake answered.

"Jake, we have a problem. Where's Aiden?" I asked.

"Right here...why...what's wrong Ness?" Jake asked.

"I found Zander by himself. There's a note from Leah saying she couldn't take it anymore. She sent me messages constantly until about 12:30 this afternoon. I think she left around then, by the looks of things. Zander was in the crib with two empty bottles and a very dirty diaper. I could hear him screaming as I climbed out of the car." I filled Jake in, my voice shaking.

"Ok. I'm on my way. Does Leah have the car?" Jake asked.

"It's not here." I replied.

"Ok. Aiden is going to start tracking Leah. I have a feeling she drove to the edge of the boundary, then shifted. I'm coming to you. We will watch Zander until Aiden gets back..." Jake informed me.

"Ok. We will be waiting on you. Be careful." I said goodbye, and hung up. I walked around gathering up things to pack a bag for Zander.

I heard Jake pull up, so I placed Zander in the playpen to play. I walked into Jake's open arms as soon as he walked in.

"It's going to be okay, love. Aiden will find her." Jake assured me.

"I don't know. If things were okay, she wouldn't have left Zander." I replied.

Chapter 41  
Nessie's POV

Aiden went after Leah, and left Zander with Jake and me.

It was after midnight last night, before Jake came home. Of course, I can't sleep without him by my side…

Zander didn't sleep well either, being in a new bed, in a new place.

This morning was awkward. I was trying to get ready for Sky and Dylan's wedding, and Zander decided he couldn't let me out of his sight.

Jake had to sit in the floor outside my bathroom door holding Zander as I talked to him the whole time I was in the shower. It helped some. He was still crying but was no longer screaming. Grandma tried to take him and bring him in the bathroom, but he started screaming when she took him from Jake.

After I showered, I just pulled on some pjs to lie around in. I didn't want to put my bridesmaid's dress on too soon, and take a chance of tears, slobber, or spit up ruining the dress.

Jake showered, then gave Zander a bath while I fixed my hair.

When we finally made it downstairs, the rest of the family had disappeared already. There was a note from Grandma Esme telling me that breakfast for Jake and I was in the oven, and there were bottles and formula on the counter for Zander.

I carefully measured out the formula and shook up the bottle to mix it. Jake settled Zander in the high chair and then fixed our plates.

It felt like we were a little family, starting our day together. I showed Jake my thoughts and he laughed.

"You had better learn to cook then, love." Jake replied.

I looked at the clock and realized we had to get going. I found a bag and filled it with a couple of diapers, extra bottles with a bottle of water, and a pacifier.

"Jake? Can you run upstairs and get our clothes? I'm going to change Zander right quick, and then we need to go." I asked.

By the time I had Zander ready, Jake was back downstairs. He ran to pull the car around, and then we headed to Dylan's.

When we parked, Jake unfastened Zander, and put his hand on the small of my back, as we walked in. I took Zander from him and hurried off to get dressed.

I was so glad Auntie thought about an outfit for Zander. I sure didn't.

All the wedding pictures except the ones with both the bride and groom were taken before the ceremony.

As we stood around, I heard people whispering about what a cute young family we were.

Finally it was time for the ceremony to begin. Sky and Dylan had decided to do things a bit differently than normal.

All the attendants were couples. The women entered from the left and met their guys at the altar. They then went off to the side and stood. When it was time for the bride and groom to enter, Sky walked in on the left, and Dylan, with Cami, Destany, and Dalton, entered from the right. They met at the altar.

There was a rod iron play pen style area for Destany and Dalton to sit during the ceremony. This way they were part of the ceremony, but not having to be held.

The minister asked them if they had written vows to share.

Cami was first. "I want to speak for my brother and sister. We promise to love you the rest of our lives. We promise to listen to you and TRY to obey. But we are just kids, so I can also promise you that sometimes we won't listen, and we will disobey. We will love you anyways. Without you, we were sad and lonely. Daddy never smiled. With you in our lives, Daddy is always smiling and laughing. This year Destany and I lost our first Mommy. She and our other Daddy went to live in heaven, and we came to live with Daddy Dylan. Now my angel mommy sent you to us to be my Earth mommy and to be the mom she can't be. Thank you for being our new mommy. I think my Heaven mommy would want to tell you thank you."

Dylan was blinking back tears as he started his vows.

"Sky, Cami has spoken my heart as well. I don't know how to word what you have done for us any better than that. I promise to love and cherish you until I draw my last breath. Watching you love my girls these last months has made me fall deeper in love with you. I can't imagine life without you. I love you more each day, and every time I see you with Cami, Destany, or Dalton, I love you more. I promise to be your partner, your helpmate, your protector. I will protect you, Cami, Destany, Dalton, our blessing in disguise, and any more family members to come with all that I have, and all that I am. I will give my life so that you might live."

Tears were streaming down Sky's face as she started her vows.

"I….I never imagined a year ago that I would be standing here in front of the man of my dreams getting married. I definitely never imagined that the man of my dreams would be a single father of three. But life has a way of throwing unexpected curves at us. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I had met you a year ago. So many bad things could have been prevented, if I would have met you a bit sooner. But then I wake up and realize all the good things that have came from the bad. If we had met a year ago, you would not have Cami and Destany. If we were together a year ago, Dalton would not be ours. If we had met a year ago, I would not have had to run away from a bad relationship. But because of the bad relationship, I was searching for something good in my life. If not for the bad, we wouldn't have our unexpected blessing. Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat. Every time you throw that silly grin my direction, it takes my breath away. Some people don't believe in love at first sight. I feel sorry for them, because it means they haven't found their soul mate, like I have found in you. I feel like I have loved you forever, and I will continue to love you with every morsel of my being. I promise to love you forever, and to fall deeper in love with you every second, of every minute, of every day we have together. We have experienced that life is short, and no one knows what that life might bring. I promise to be the best wife and mother I can be."

The minister asked for the rings. "First we have a special moment to add to this ceremony. Not only are we witnessing the joining together of two hearts, we are joining together a family. Dylan and Sky have asked me to add a vow to the ring ceremony." The minister announced.

Dylan handed the minister a golden heart locket.

"Repeat after me, " The minister directed. "This heart is a symbol of the love we have for each other, and for our family. With this heart, I thee bless."

Sky and Dylan repeated the vow together, placing the locket around Cami's neck, and kissing her on the cheeks at the same time.

Sky took Dylan's hand for the next part of the ring ceremony. "This ring is a token of my love. It is never ending, and unbreakable. Like this gold, our love has been fired and tested, and proven to be strong. You give me the strength to get through each day, and the love to relax at the end of the day. I promise to keep the sacred meaning of this ring, and never forsake the joining of our hearts. With this ring, I thee wed." Sky vowed, as she slipped the wedding band on Dylan's finger.

Dylan slipped Sky's engagement ring off her finger and moved it over to make room for the wedding band. He slowly slipped it on her finger and began to speak. "Sky, you are the sunshine in my life. I can't imagine my life without you, and I couldn't be the father I am without you right here by my side. I love you more every moment of every day, and will continue to find something new to love about you each day. The good outweighs the bad this year, but I promise to protect, cherish, and honor you even when the bad outweighs the good. I will try my best to ensure that each year is a good year, with something good to remember each day. This ring is just a symbol of my love. Like this ring never ends, my love for you is un-measureable. With this ring, I thee wed." Dylan vowed.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Washington, and our Almighty God, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The minister announced.

Dylan and Sky sweetly kissed once, then Dylan kissed her again deeply. The whole crowd laughed when Alice Anna, Cami, Maddi, and Nikki all yelled "EWWWWWWWWWWWWW PDA!"

Chapter 42  
Alex's POV

Sky and Dylan's wedding was perfect. It felt a bit odd celebrating when Leah and Aiden are missing from the group.

All the pictures were taken, and everyone is just relaxing and visiting. Esme is babysitting for the weekend, so Sky and Dylan can have a honeymoon.

Nessie came and sat down beside me. "Aunt Alex, how do you do it? How do you manage to get ready and get places on time?"

I laughed. "Practice, Nessie, Practice. It helps that I started with one infant. It will take a bit to get a routine in place. Starting out with a clingy wiggly baby is harder."

"I'm exhausted! Dad is complaining that Jake spent the night, and that Jake was in the room when I was getting dressed, but we didn't do anything! How could we with a crying, screaming 7 month old?" Nessie complained.

"That is just Edward being Edward. He knows nothing happened, but he isn't ready to accept that it could." I explained.

"He needs to get used to it. I mean, Jake and I are getting married in less than a month!" Nessie stated.

"Oops, gotta go take care of something. Your dad is feeding Addi wedding cake frosting." I popped up and rushed over.

"Addi! Guess what? You get to go home with Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella tonight, since he decided to get you all sugared up!" I picked Addi up, and wiped the frosting off her mouth.

I walked over and handed her to Bella.

"You get baby duty tonight. Your husband just fed Addison icing off the cake. So, since Edward fed my 6 month old icing, he can stay up all night with her. Here is her bag with a couple of bottles." I informed Bella.

Bella just grinned and cradled Addison to her chest.

Emmett came up to me with Carter. "Someone wants his momma. I tried giving him the bottle, but he refused."

"Let me see him, then get a blanket out of the bag." I directed.

Dylan and Sky were preparing to leave. We all agreed that Sky could just keep her bouquet, since the only ones that could catch it were the little girls.

We all stood and watched them drive off, in the pranked car. The guys had tied cans to the bumper, and wrote just married all over the windows.

I looked around and laughed. You could tell there had been a baby boom in the last year. Most of the remaining guests were holding a baby, giving it a bottle, or nursing a baby.

Jessie came up beside me. "Jess, did you ever imagine a year ago, that you would be breastfeeding one of your twin daughters at a wedding?"

Chapter 43  
Nessie's POV

I am so glad that except for a test in Calculus, my classes aren't doing anything serious this week. Grandpa pulled some strings to get the school to allow me to bring Zander to school.

I tried leaving Zander at home with Grandma yesterday morning, but he started screaming once he realized I left him. Even Uncle Jasper couldn't calm him down, so Grandpa brought him to me at school.

Today I just brought him with me. I feel so sorry for Zander! He is struggling with major separation anxiety, which none of us blame him for. He has been through a lot.

During my calculus test, he took a nap in the office, with the secretary watching over him for me. I have one teacher who refused to let me bring Zander, so he stays with Claire for that period.

Right now I have home-ec. I'm not taking this class by choice, but rather because nothing else would fit in this spot in my schedule. The school wouldn't let me have two study periods.

This is a girls' only section of the class, and Claire has it also. Today we are discussing abstinence or safe sex.

One girl stated that no one waited until they got married anymore, that you needed to make sure things worked well before you made the commitment.

The whole class started debating the issue, and I just sat listening to their opinions.

"Nessie? Claire?" The teacher called. "What are your opinions?"

"I know that there are still virgins around. Many of you may not believe me, but I am still a virgin. My fiancée and I decided that our wedding night should be our first time to be intimate. Jake is still a virgin too. We were both raised that your body is a special gift to be given to the person you chose to spend your life with. That gift can only be given once, so you have to make sure you have the right person, before giving the gift." I replied.

"Sex before marriage can cause major problems, and heart ache. I will admit that my husband and I went a bit too far before we got married. I love my husband, but I regret making that decision to have sex before our wedding night. We did not use protection, and ended up creating a life that first time. Yes, I got pregnant the first time we had sex. We worried about how to tell my parents, and how they would react. I was scared about being pregnant my senior year of high school, that for some reason, I wouldn't be able to graduate." Claire paused to let it sink in to our classmates.

"But...you aren't pregnant now? You would be huge by now." One of the girls interjected.

"You are right. I'm not pregnant. I lost our baby. About a month after I realized I was pregnant, I started feeling sick. It started out as just minor stomach cramps, then I felt nauseous. Before I realized it, I was experiencing the worst cramps imaginable. Think about the worst menstrual cramps you have ever experienced...then multiply those by 300 percent. I called Quil, panicking that something was wrong. He rushed over, then called our doctor. The doctor confirmed my fears. I was miscarrying our child. That was the most painful experience I have ever had, and will ever have. People compare the pain of a miscarriage to the pain of childbirth. But with childbirth, you have a beautiful baby that is worth the pain. Miscarriage is your body killing the child you created and were carrying within you. Dr. Carlisle told me that every miscarriage can cause damage to your body. We don't know if I will ever be able to get pregnant again, or carry a child to term. The moment of pleasure wasn't worth the pain. If I had that night to do over again, I would have went home, instead of staying the night." Claire explained with tears running down her face.

Zander had woke up, so I was cradling him in my arms.

I looked around the room at the girls sitting around.

"I know several of you are wondering who Zander is, and why I have to bring him to school. Zander is my little cousin. His mom is my mom's step sister. Why he is at school with me is a longer story. Leah and Aiden were dating when Zander was conceived. Leah never thought she would get pregnant. They used protection, and thought it would never happen to them. When she started feeling sick, she ignored it. When she started passing out, she assumed she was majorly ill, or even dying. She refused to go to the doctor, until Aiden made her talk to my grandfather. Leah was about 4 months pregnant when she finally accepted that she was pregnant. Aiden and Leah went ahead and got married. Zander decided to make his appearance early, and Leah went into labor on their wedding night. I noticed that whenever Leah would come over, she handed Zander off to the first willing person, but never thought anything about it. I just assumed she needed a break, since she was at home with him all day. The family started noticing that she wasn't into the milestones. She seemed not to care. She would claim a headache to get out of activities, after she brought Zander. Leah would leave Zander with the family, and go home. Last Friday, Leah called me and asked if I could watch Zander, that she needed a break. This was at lunch Friday. I knew she sounded weird, but just thought she was stressed. I told her I would come over straight after school. When I pulled up, I could hear Zander screaming. The door was locked and I had to search for the spare key. I rushed in and found Zander alone in the house. He was wet and dirty, and was in the crib with two empty bottles. I found a note on the kitchen counter from Leah. It said that she couldn't take being a mother anymore, that it wasn't right for her. She left her child alone in the house for over 3 hours. Later that night, I discovered a voice mail message from Leah, from about 11:30 that morning, saying that she couldn't stay any longer. She said she was giving Zander an extra bottle and leaving him in the crib where he would be safe." I stopped to shift Zander.

"Leah took off, and left a note saying for Aiden to chose her or the baby. He took off after her and left Zander in mine and Jake's care. After everything occurred, we found out that Grandpa had diagnosed Leah with severe postpartum depression...but she refused treatment."

Chapter 43  
Diana's POV

Embry started my birthday off with breakfast in bed. He fixed eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuit's with gravy, and fresh orange juice. Of course, he ate most of it.

Then after breakfast, we burned off some calories before starting the day.

I had a present in the living room from Alex and Emmett. The card had a note that said wear this outfit today. No questions allowed.

I looked over at Embry and he just grinned.

I opened the box to find a pair of espadrille sandals, a blue jean skirt, and a white corset top that had a pink and red flower stitched on the side.

I put the outfit back in the box to carry it to the bedroom. As I was coming back, Emoree woke up crying. I detoured to pick her up, and carried her back to the living room.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

"Surely you aren't hungry, even though we did burn most of those calories off..." Embry commented.

I blushed and looked at him. "No. I'm checking to see if I need to pump. That outfit that Alex gave me will not allow for baby feeding today."

"Why don't you feed Emoree right now, then I will get her dressed and ready while you get ready." Embry suggested.

"Get ready for what?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Embry grinned.

I gave him an evil look but sat down and nursed Emoree.

Once we were ready, we loaded up and headed out. Our first stop was Quil and Claire's.

"Claire agreed to babysit today. She said it will be nice to watch just one baby for a change." Embry explained.

We dropped Emoree off, and Claire handed me a tote bag.

"You will need this today." Claire said. Embry took it and put it in the backseat out of my reach.

We pulled up to the docks and parked. I looked around and looked at Embry.

"Come on." He said, climbing out and grabbing my bag. He was around to open my door in just a minute.

We walked towards the boats, and stopped in front of one.

"For your birthday, I recreated our first date." Embry whispered, then helped me up on the boat. This boat was a little bit different. It was a bit bigger, and had a little motorboat tied to the back.

"When we get out where we want to be, the captain will set the boat to just float. He will use the little boat to go back to shore and leave us alone for awhile, coming back at a time we agreed on." Embry explained.

We rode the boat out to sea, and then stopped. I discovered a little bikini in the bag, and went down below to change into it. I came back up to show Embry.

We swam awhile and played in the water awhile. We kissed in the water mostly, then came back on the boat to eat.

Embry even remembered the spaghetti and cheesy breadsticks.

After we ate, we laid down on a blanket on the deck. Talking turned to kissing, and kissing turned to touching...and touching turned to a lot more...

After enjoying ourselves on deck, we decided to swim some more. We had good intentions, but not much swimming occurred.

Lets just say...skinny dipping in the ocean is fun.

We heard a distant motor in time for us to climb back aboard and get dressed before the boat captain reached us.

He took us to Second Beach where we enjoyed the sunset and our own private cabana.

After twilight had disappeared from the horizon, Embry rolled over and pulled me on top of him again.

"Do we go pick up our daughter...or stay right here? I told Quil not to expect us back at a certain time...that if it was too late, we would get her in the morning...so there is no rush. Do you want to stay here and continue our fun...or go home?" Embry whispered.

It took me a minute to decide. My brain was telling me one thing, my heart couldn't chose, and my body was telling me something totally different. Since it was my birthday...my first since becoming a married woman, I decided to go with my body's decision.

"Let's stay right here and see what happens..." I whispered back, feeling amazed that I was this bold.

Chapter 44  
Sky's POV

Dylan woke me up as we pulled into the driveway of our cabin.

"Wow" I exclaimed. Alice had done a perfect job. The cabin was nestled in the Olympic Forest, and had just a little path leading to the main building.

Our cabin had a small kitchen area stocked with fresh food, along with a HUGE bedroom with scenic bathroom.

Out back was a small private swimming pool, with a Jacuzzi section.

On the table was a note, listing all the extras we had been signed up for. We had free 24 hr room service, massage sessions and lessons, and a spa treatment appointment for couples. There was also a note with our names on it in Alice's handwriting.

"Dylan and Sky,

By now you are at your destination, on your honeymoon. You probably didn't want to see a note from me, but here it is. Have fun, behave, and remember your health. I checked with Dad. He signed off on the spa treatments, and suggested swimming as a safe activity. Everything is paid for, so if you don't do it, you are wasting money. And Dylan, we ALL know you hate wasting money.

Ciao,  
Alice"

We looked at each other and shook our heads. That note was so Alice.

We swam privately for awhile, and then quickly made our way inside to our room.

About an hour later, after we made love several times, I rolled over and looked at Dylan.

"Somehow I've worked up an appetite. I wonder how that happened." I teased.

"Dining room or room service?" Dylan asked.

"Lets go down to the dining room. If we order in, we will never make it down there." I remarked.

Dylan slipped out of bed to take a quick shower. I laid back and relaxed while I waited for my turn.

"You could share a shower with me..." Dylan suggested.

"Then we would just end up right back here." I giggled.

After I showered, alone, I slipped on a sundress that Alice packed me.

We walked down and ate supper, then sat awhile in the garden.

We scheduled our massages for the next morning, and were given directions on what to do before hand.

I was looking forward to learning how to massage Dylan, and was glad that we had a private massage room.

It was late before we actually went to sleep. We had to enjoy ourselves a bit more before settling down for the night.

In the morning, we ordered room service for breakfast and ate in the Jacuzzi. We had orders that I could sit in warm water, but not hot steamy water.

Eventually we made it down to the spa for our massages. They had me lying on my side propped up, instead of on my stomach, to make it safer for the baby. The massage therapist showed us how to properly massage the other person, and how much pressure to use. Once she was sure we knew what we were doing, she had us stop.

"You have this private room for the next hour and a half. It is completely private, no windows, no cameras. It is also sound proof. Music will play softly in the background. You will hear a warning when 15 minutes are left, then 10, 5, and then a final countdown. I will warn you again before I enter the room. Feel free to go wherever the massage experience leads you. Enjoy yourselves and your partner." She said, before leaving us alone.

I was sooo glad we were in a private room. The massages were nice, but quickly turned into more.

After our time was up, we were moved to another private room for a couple's body treatment. This time the assistant came in with a tray full of jars, and brushes.

"Use the brushes, or your hands, and cover each other in these body treatments. Cover your whole bodies for the best results. After you are covered, wait about 15 minutes, then rinse it off in the sunken tub over there. You have this room for an hour and a half. This room is designed for your privacy, just like the last room." She stated.

The body treatments led to more love making, and the rinsing off turned to playing, and still more love making.

This time we got our robes back on just as the last warning buzzer went off. We were still breathing heavily when the assistant came back in.

"I can see the body treatments worked. You have a certain glow about you, Mrs. James." She commented and I blushed.

It didn't help me any when Dylan leaned over and whispered in my ear. "How this weekend is turning out, it's a good thing that you are already pregnant.".

Chapter 45  
Jessie's POV

Collin has planned a date for us tonight. I'm nervous about leaving Phoebe and Olivia for the first time.

"I don't think they are ready to be left with a babysitter." I informed Collin.

"I think they are. Edward and Bella are going to babysit, at the main house. Carlisle and Esme will be home also. WE are going out to eat and to have some adult fun. Now, we are leaving here in 2 hours. You need to make sure the girls have enough milk, and get ready. I will get the girls dressed and ready." Collin replied.

I checked the fridge, then settled down to pump. Thoughts ran through my mind.

"What if one of the girls starts crying and wanting me?" I asked.

"Bella will love on them and they will be fine." Collin answered.

"But what if they need me...what if one of them gets sick...I guess I can call and check on them." I worried.

"NO. I will have my phone, but I have already hid yours. Edward has my number and I told him to call if it's an emergency. Baring that, he will not contact us, and we will not call them." Collin sighed.

"I don't have anything to wear." I tried.

"Yes. I had Alice pick you up a new dress and shoes to match." Collin informed me.

Every excuse I came up with, Collin had a solution for.

I finally gave up and got dressed. The outfit was a blue green and brown mini dress.

I walked out and Collin let out a wolf whistle.

"Thank YOU Alice!" He grinned.

Collin secured the girls in their car seats and opened the door for me. We dropped the girls off with Bella and Edward, then headed to the restaurant.

We ate supper at Amore'.

Collin had already ordered our food when he made the reservations.

We had cheese raviolis, baked manzotti, and garlic bread sticks. It was served on one large dish, with two forks. We fed each other bites of our food, until it was time for dessert.

For dessert we had fresh canolis.

After we ate, we moved onto the dance floor. The upbeat dances had us even more aware of each other as we moved together.

After about an hour of dancing, Collin whispered in my ear. "What do you want to do next?"

I gave him a sultry look and whispered back "Lets go home. We still have some time before we have to pick up the girls."

We stopped dancing and Collin took my hand and led me out of the restaurant and to the car.

We made it home after what seemed like an eternity. We started kissing as we entered the house, and only made it to the couch. We were totally into each other, kissing, and feeling, when Collin's phone rang.

"Ignore it." Collin whispered.

We ignored the phone and kept going. Once the call ended, the phone rang again.

"Turn it off." I suggested, as I shimmed the rest of the way out of my dress.

Collin reached for his phone as I slid back up next to him.

"Shoot!" He exclaimed as he sat up, pulling me up with him.

"Yeah...I couldn't get to the phone the first time. What's up, Edward?" Collin quickly answered the phone.

"Ok...uh huh. Ok. Give us about 10 minutes and we will come pick them up." Collin hung up and looked at me.

"Mommy Daddy time is over. Phoebe is running a fever, and Olivia is starting to fuss." Collin filled me in as he reached for his shirt, and handed me my dress.

We got dressed and checked each other over to make sure nothing was out of place, and headed to go get our daughters.

"They seem to have bad timing...every time." I stated, still breathing heavily from our recent activity.

When we got to the Cullen's, Edward answered the door with Olivia in his arms. "EWW! Sorry to interrupt your date, but I thought you'd want to have them, if they are sick."

"EWW?" Bella asked, walking up to us with Phoebe.

"Yes, Eww. Can you not smell the evidence of what these two were doing when I called?" Edward commented.

"Excuse me? And how many times a day do the two of you disappear?" I reminded Edward.

Chapter 46  
Jake's POV

Seniors aren't supposed to be decorating for prom, but Quil and I were asked to help. The juniors are all short guys, or uncoordinated students. Since Quil and I are already over 6 foot tall, the junior class sponsor decided she needed our help.

Ms Reba, the junior class sponsor, was trying to get one of the boys to crawl up on the scaffolding and hang a hoop of streamers. He was crawling up, then he couldn't reach the hoop.

I looked over at them and then smiled at Quil. We walked over and each grabbed a hoop. I climbed up easily and hung the hoop.

"Ms Weba? Do you have the balloons for the top while I'm up here? Quil is ready to hang the other one." I called down.

"They are down here. Let me show Quil and I will get a student to hand them up." Ms. Weba replied.

I looked down and saw the bag of balloons. Instead of waiting on someone to hand them up, I decided to just lay down and grab them. I had to scoot off a bit to reach them, then swing myself back up.

"Jacob William Black!" Ms Weba yelled.

"What?" I replied.

"You are not a monkey. Stop trying to kill yourself on my watch." She yelled.

"Whoops. Sorry Ms Weeba." I chuckled.

"Don't let me catch you again." Ms Reba warned.

I looked over at Quil and grinned.

Later Ms. Reba called out to tell Quil and I that Nessie and Claire had brought us some supper.

I had saw them walk in and put my tools down. I grabbed the side bar of the scaffolding and swung off and jumped to the ground. Behind me Quil did the same.

"Jacob William Black. I thought I told you not to do that! And now you have Quil doing it too. What am I going to do with you?" Ms Reba asked.

I walked over to her and gave her a big hug, picking her up off the ground.

"Now Ms Weba, you know you love me." I replied.

Quil and I walked over to the doorway where Claire and Nessie waited.

I gave Nessie a hug, and swung Zander from her arms.

We just looked at Quil as he kissed Claire hello.

"Man...you just have to show off that you can kiss her at school and not get in trouble, don't you." I gripped.

"Of course. Marriage has it's benefit's..." Quil smirked and Claire blushed.

We could hear students commenting on us, as we walked by. I ignored all the comments but one.

I overheard a junior boy commenting that it showed that Nessie wasn't the perfect person everyone said she was, if we had a child together already.

"Ignorance is caused by people who suffer from diarrhea of the mouth. Imbeciles talk about things they don't know anything about, and try to make things up to make themselves sound better. You do not know me, or my fiancé. Who gave you the right to make up and spread rumors about us? If you want to comment about our lives, and about Zander, take a moment to check your facts. Get your information right next time, or I will make sure you regret your stupidity." I let the guy have it.

"Jake, lets go eat. People like that will end up making their gossip come true. He will end up being exactly what he accused us of, if he doesn't wisen up and mature a bit." Nessie pulled me away for us to eat.

"If I wouldn't have had Zander, I might have lost it..." I steamed.

"I know. That's why I didn't take Zander from you." Nessie replied, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Chapter 47  
Nessie's POV

Claire and I dropped Zander off at Emily's to play with the triplets, then headed dress shopping.

Aunt Alice is throwing a fit that we don't have our prom dresses yet, but other things have been more important. I refused to let Aunt Alice dress me for prom. I want a dress that I pick out myself.

We pulled up at the first store and hopped out. "Online this place has some cool dresses. They aren't really known, so we won't have to worry about someone else having our dresses. I know I'm looking for something cute, sexy, and NOT purple." I commented to Claire.

"I want something that will throw Quil for a loop." Claire stated.

Two salesgirls approached us as we entered the store.

"Welcome to Rissy Roo's. How can we help you today?" They asked.

"We are looking for prom dresses. Something original...but classy." I replied.

"Let us take some measurements, and then we will pull dresses for you to try on." They lead us to adjoining dressing rooms to wait.

"Miss Cullen, your complexion would look best in rich, jewel tones, and darker shades of the classics. Mrs. Atera, your complexion would be set off with some pastels, or creams. We will be right back with some dresses for you to try on."

The first several dresses they brought us just weren't right. They kept putting Claire in white or silver dresses.

"These just aren't what we were looking for. We want something different, something sexy...something a bit daring." Claire replied.

They came back with more dresses. The first dress I tried on was a ruby red dress with a drop waist and corset back. It had beading all over the bodice, and a gathered skirt with little rosettes scattered about. I stepped out of the fitting room and waited on Claire.

Claire stepped out in a floral dress with a bead encrusted bodice. It had side and back cutouts, where there was only small strings that tied in back. It had a halter neckline, and was slit in the front just past the knee.

Claire and I looked at each other and blurted out. "That's it. That is your dress!"

We started laughing and turned to the sales girls. "Don't bother pulling more dresses. These are the ones. Now we need shoes, and other essential items, if you can help us out of these dresses." I stated.

We found the perfect shoes, and the necessary undergarments, and headed home. We both left our dresses at Emily's house, out of sight for noisy family members.

"Zander, did you miss me?" I asked as I cuddled him to me. I was thrown for a loop when he looked up at me and called me Mama.

Chapter 48  
Jake's POV

"She's my wife! I don't understand why Claire won't let me see the dress for tonight. She should be at our house getting dressed, instead of at her parents." Quil complained.

"Dude, chill. The girls are doing things the way they want. You know this, and I know this. It's easier to go with the flow than ask questions. We have 20 minutes to get dressed before Alice shows up to inspect us. The limo is supposed to be here in 30 minutes." I shoved Quil and headed to the back of the house to change.

About 15 minutes later, I was trying to figure out how to tie a tie, when my phone buzzed.

"Almost to your house. This is your warning. I'm coming in." The message from Alice read.

I heard the front door open, and walked into the living room.

"Alice. Help me with this stupid thing." I asked.

"Jacob! You are wrinkling that tie. Give it here." Alice grabbed it and tied it correctly.

She straightened Quil's tie, and handed us two boxes.

"The corsages for the girls. Let me pin your boutonnieres on you. The limo should be pulling up shortly." Alice flew around making last minute adjustments.

"Why aren't you helping the girls?" Quil wondered aloud.

"They don't need me as much. They have Emily and Bella. I will dash over there for the last minute check, as you come in the limo." Alice replied.

Quil and I got in the limo and headed to pick up the girls.

It seemed like we waited forever for the girls to come downstairs.

When I saw Nessie coming down the stairs, towards me, in that red dress that fit perfectly, my heart stopped.

"Wow!" I sighed. I couldn't believe this angel was mine.

It took me a minute to remember the corsage and place it on Nessie's wrist.

We had to pose for pictures before we could leave, then we headed to the limo.

"What were you thinking when I came downstairs?" Nessie whispered in my ear.

"Lets just say, I was humming "The Song That never ends" before you came downstairs, so that your dad wouldn't kill me." I replied.

We arrived at prom and exited the limo, with all our classmates looking on. They all acted like a limo was a big deal. Bella had been the one to tell me to make sure to rent a limo.

We never left the dance floor until they stopped the music to announce Prom King and Queen. Mrs. Weba was the one announcing the winners.

"This is a first for school history. We had a very close vote. The winning couple won by only one vote. Because of the solitary vote making the difference, we counted the votes 10 times, with different people counting each time. It keeps coming out the same. SO, with no further wait, let me present to you Forks High School Prom King and Queen...Jacob William Black and Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Mrs. Weba announced.

We accepted our crowns and sashes, and enjoyed our dance. Next was the senior dance, and the junior dance.

The seniors chose the song for the juniors to dance to, and we chose "My wish." The seniors danced to our class song, "The house that built me."

After the class dances, came everyone's favorite dance...the garter dance.

The girls formed one circle in the middle with the guys forming a circle on the outside. The girls slipped off their garters, and we danced around a bit, before the girls shot their garters over their shoulders to their dates. After we caught the garter, we wore them on our sleeve to show that we belonged to our girls.

After prom, we went to eat, then dropped Quil and Claire off at their house. They were eager to get inside so it didn't take long.

At the Cullen's, I walked Nessie to the door, and kissed her goodnight.

"See you tomorrow, love." I whispered.

"What? You aren't coming up tonight?" Nessie asked.

"No...How you look in that dress tonight, I think I'd better stay on the reservation tonight. If I came upstairs with you tonight, I think Eddie and Charlie would have reason to kill me." I replied.

Nessie blushed and kissed me goodnight.

"Sweet dreams." Nessie said, as she turned to go inside.

"Trust me, Ness...they will be sweet. But not as sweet as the knowledge that in less than a month, I will be able to hold you in my arms all night, without having to worry about your Dad or Grandpa killing me." I remarked. I watched her go in and close the door, before walking back to the limo.

Chapter 49  
Nessie's POV

"I don't want to go shopping! Why do they get to tell us what we can and can't wear under our graduation gowns?" I griped to Claire.

"Ness, you knew that we have to have a dress that is straight to wear tomorrow. They have told us about this at least 10 times." Claire laughed.

"But I found the dress I wanted to wear. It was perfect and looked so good on me. Since my gown doesn't hang straight, they said I couldn't wear it. I already spend Grandpa's money on one dress. And I know he is planning something big for a graduation present. Hmm...Lets go shopping without spending money." I had a brilliant idea.

"I think you are losing it. How can you go shopping without spending money, and still end up with a dress?" Claire asked, puzzled.

"Come on! Aunty Alice is gone on a hunting trip with Uncle Jazz. We are about the same size. I bet she has a dress in her closet that I can wear." I pulled Claire up, and headed out the door.

We made sure we knocked and listened before entering their cottage, just in case they had a change of plans. I did NOT want mental images of interrupting Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz having private time.

I started digging through the rows and rows of dresses in the closet. I shimmied out of the sundress I had on, and started trying on dresses.

"What do you think?" I asked Claire.

"Too fitting."

"Too poofy."

"Too...Alice."

"Uhh...Ness. You need to come look at this dress." Claire called out.

"What is that?" I asked.

Claire held up the ugliest dress I have ever seen. "It's labeled Nessie. I think it's a wedding dress for you."

It was a ivory colored dress covered in lace from the neck to the floor. The skirt was huge, with about 10 pettiskirts, and a hoop. It looked like something Barbie wore in the 50s. Not one inch of skin would be exposed.

I couldn't resist trying it on, hoping that it would look better on, than hanging in the closet.

"Nessie...it doesn't work for you." Claire stated.

"I know. It feels like I am the cake topper. Or one of those cakes that has the doll sticking out of it. This dress swallows me whole." I replied.

We carefully hung it back where we found it, then found a simple sheath dress that would work for graduation.

On the way back to the main house, I pulled out my phone and sent Aunt Alice a text message. "Was thinking about my wedding. I decided I want to pick out my wedding dress myself. Claire and I will handle that. One less thing for you to do. Ness." I typed, took a breath, and hit send.

"There. No take backs now." I told Claire, and headed upstairs to hang up the borrowed dress.

Tomorrow is graduation, then in about a week, will be our wedding...

Chapter 50  
Nessie's POV

All of our hard work comes to end today. We finally get to see the results of our long school years.

I'm glad we have a smaller than normal class. The bigger the graduating class, the longer the graduation ceremony. I'm ready for the ceremony to be over with, so we can PARTY.

I'm nervous sitting here on the front row. All of our classmates' family and friends are watching every move we make.

First the senior girls all have to stand, walk over to the risers, and sing "My Wish."

I look at Claire, take a breath and we start singing.

"I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

More than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more then you take.

Oh More than anything, Yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish."

We sat back down and let the counselor announce all the scholarships we had received. After Ms. Willyerd finished, the choir had to sing again.

This time we sang our class song.

"I know they say you can't go home again  
I just had to come back one last time  
Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam  
But these handprints on the front steps are mine

Up those stairs in that little back bedroom  
Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar  
I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
My favorite dog is buried in the yard

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years  
From Better Homes and Gardens magazine  
Plans were drawn and concrete poured  
Nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me

You leave home and you move on and you do the best you can  
I got lost in this old world and forgot who I am

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
If I walk around I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me"

After we sang, the Valedictorian gave his speech. It was long and boring about all his accomplishments, and how if you set your goals, and work for it, you can be the best.

After he finally sat down, it was my turn to give a speech.

I took a deep breath and began. "Several of my classmates have approached me, saying they were shocked that I didn't make Valedictorian. One of the teachers told me, that at this time last year, we were tied exactly on our gpa. But this year, I kept my grades up, but I had a life. This time last year my family totaled 9 people, including me. But my family has been blessed with a growth spurt this year. We have added 35 new family members this year. By love, birth, or marriage, our family has grown. We have had 8 weddings this year. I have realized that I was in love this year, and got engaged. I have found a life this year. I hope that all of you find love in your lives, and realized that there are more important things in life than perfect grades. A 5.0 GPA cannot keep you warm at night, or comfort you when things don't go your way. I would not take a moment I've spent with my family and exchange it for a higher grade. School teaches us book knowledge, but meshing school and life teaches us practical knowledge that will go farther than any book learning." I finished.

After my speech, they handed out diplomas. Claire and I were honor students, but Jake and Quil were not. Transferring from the reservation kept them from being able to honor, but they didn't care.

After diplomas were handed out, we handed roses to our mothers, and grandmothers. Jake gave Grandma Esme a rose, then kept one.

After the ceremony was over, and everyone cleared out, we headed for the car.

"Ness? Do you care if we make a detour on the way to the house? I'd like to go give Mom her rose." Jake asked.

"No. I'd love to be with you for that moment. I'll be standing there if you need me." I assured him.

We drove in silence to the cemetery. We got out and walked to Jake's mom's grave.

"Mom. You would be proud of me. It might be years later than I should have, but I finally graduated high school. I will start college in the fall. I wish you were here. It doesn't seem right that I reach these major milestones without you. I'm getting married in two weeks, to the most wonderful girl in the world. You would love her too. Renesmee is Charlie's granddaughter, Bella's daughter. I can't imagine my life without her. I love her just as much as Dad still loves you. I love you and still miss you more every day." Jake laid the rose on her headstone, and took my hand.

We walked quietly back to the car, not needing to say a word.

Chapter 51  
Carlisle's POV

I looked around at the room full of family, amazed at this past year. I never imagined having a grandchild, much less that grandchild graduating from a public high school.

Now I have 3 grandchildren, and the possibility of great grandchildren yet to come.

Alice had set up the ballroom with tables scattered around, and a head table. The head table was just for Nessie, Jake, Quil, and Claire.

There was a buffet set up for the food eaters of the family, and an open area for dancing. There was also a table for gifts.

After everyone sat back down to eat, I stood up to talk.

"We are all so proud of these four for their accomplishments. They have all chosen to attend the same college. I told them that I would pay for whatever college they wanted to attend. They refused my offer, and accepted full ride scholarships. So, their graduation present from Esme and I is a duplex style house. It has been split into two separate residences. Each couple will have their own home, but with the best neighbors." I explained.

The graduates opened gifts from the rest of the family. Gifts ranged from silly gifts, to gift cards to furniture stores. Bella and Edward gave each couple money to pick out a bedroom suite.

Somehow Emily had found the time to create scrapbooks for each graduate with pictures from their lives.

As the night went on, the babies were laid down to sleep, and the little girls crashed. It was funny watching Emmett try to dance. Whoever made up the idea that all vampires were light on their feet and coordinated, never met my son.

Now they are trying to get Esme on the dance floor. They are about to start the Cha-cha slide...how funny.

Oh no. They are heading my way. Gotta find some way to escape.

"Grandpa! Come on. If Grandpa Charlie can dance, so can you." Nessie dragged me onto the dance floor.

I tried pointing out that Charlie danced a slow song, not a country line dance, but no luck.

Chapter 52  
Jenny's POV (as requested by Jenny)

Today I have to babysit Cami. It shouldn't be that bad. She has a swim party to go to, and Dylan has to work. Sky doesn't feel like sitting at a party all day, so instead of watching the babies, I get to swim.

Dylan gave me his credit card and told me that Cami needed a swimsuit and to buy me one too. He said that this probably won't be the only time I take her swimming this summer.

Cami and I went to Old Navy and bought me a swim suit. They didn't have anything cute left in Cami's size, so we went to Justice and found her a cute tankini.

We realized that she didn't have a present to take, so we found an Olympic autographed basketball for a present for Austin.

I looked at the time and realized we needed to go to the party. We changed into our swimsuits and cover-ups in the mall bathroom, then headed for my car.

At the party, we placed the present in a pile, and headed towards the pool. This hot teenage boy welcomed us, and told Cami to go ahead and hop in the pool.

"Hi. I'm Christopher. I know I haven't met you before, I'd remember a cutie like you." I blushed as Chris started flirting with me.

"I'm Jenny. I'm babysitting Cami today so her mom wouldn't have to come." I replied.

"Cool! I just knew my little brother's birthday party was going to be lame, having to hang out with a bunch of 7 and 8 yr olds. But instead, you show up and make my day complete." Chris replied.

"I'm glad I got to come. Swimming is a lot better than watching two babies." I stated.

"I'm hurt. I thought that meeting me would make the difference." Chris pouted.

"Meeting you just makes it more special." I teased.

"Can you swim?" Chris asked.

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes. "If I couldn't swim do you think people would hire me to take their child to a swim party."

"Well. You aren't dressed to swim." Chris countered.

"Sure I am." I pulled the straps of my cover up off my shoulders and shimmed out of it.

Chris let out a whistle when he saw my bikini. "Glad you approve." I said, jumping into the pool.

We swam and played in the water for awhile. Every once in awhile, I'd pause to check on Cami, then we'd go back to playing.

We had to stop for presents, and food. After cake and ice cream, Mrs. Tucker herded all the kids inside to play for awhile.

"Chris, you and Jenny can stay out here and swim, Cami is fine with us." Mrs. Tucker called out.

We hopped back into the pool, and started swimming races. I let Chris beat me the first time, then picked up my pace. Each race I'd win, or we would tie.

After awhile, we started just floating around hand in hand.

"Jenny..." Chris started.

"What?" I answered.

"Do you want to go with me?" Chris asked.

"Go where?" I asked, having a blonde moment.

"I meant, will you go out with me?" Chris asked.

I blushed. "Sure." I replied.

Chris pulled me closer to him, and tilted his head towards mine. Our lips almost touched when we heard the pounding of little footsteps, and a splash.

We hurried up and pulled away from each other. I looked at Chris, and he was looking at me with this guilty look on his face.

"I should have been a bit quicker, and our first kiss wouldn't have been interrupted by my brother and his friends." Chris whispered.

I blushed, and was about to answer when Cami swam up to me.

"Jenny, Jenny, Guess what?" Cami bubbled.

"What, Cami?" I asked.

"I have a boyfriend. Austin kissed me and asked me to be his girl." Cami announced, then swam back over to where her friends were waiting.

I looked at Chris. "Looks like your little brother is smoother around the girls than you are." I teased.

"Just wait. When we finally get our moment, it will be better than a kiss from an 8 yr old." Chris whispered in my ear.

He kissed the back of my neck, then pulled me under the water with him.

All too soon, it was time to go home.

"Jenny. What's your number? I'll call you tonight." Chris stopped me. He entered my number into his phone, and snapped my picture.

"Now I can fall asleep listening to your voice, and your picture can be the last thing I see before I close my eyes." Chris commented.

"Dream of me." I replied, as I took Cami's hand and walked to my car.

"Definitely." Chris called after me.

Chapter 53  
Aiden's POV

It has been over a month since I left Zander with Jake and Nessie, to come after Leah. We have been to doctor after doctor, and no one has told us anymore than Carlisle's first diagnosis. Instead of getting better, Leah seems to be sinking deeper and deeper into herself.

I laid beside Leah, watching her sleep. My phone buzzed, indicating a voicemail. I punched in the code and listened to the message. It was from the latest doctor we had seen.

"This is Doctor Strangley's office. We wanted to let you know that your blood results are in. The doctor wants you to come in as soon as you can to discuss the results."

I let Leah sleep, then we headed to the doctor's office.

When we arrived, they showed us straight back to the examinating room. "The doctor will be right with you."

"Don't leave me." Leah whispered to me.

"Never." I assured her.

"Leah, your blood test showed something we weren't expecting..." The doctor walked in and began talking.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Leah asked.

"No. Not even close. What I meant to say was Congratulations." The doctor said.

"Congratulations?" Leah and I asked at the same time.

"Yes. Congratulations are in order. You are not sick. You are simply expecting." The doctor paused to let it sink in.

"What? How? That's impossible!" We exclaimed.

The doctor laughed. "I think you know how, and that it's not impossible. I mean, you are married adults who already have one child. I think you know where babies come from."

"I'd like to perform a sonogram, just to make sure everything is proceeding correctly. Then I'd like to schedule a full exam." The doctor continued.

"Doc? I think my wife and I agree that we'd rather just make an appointment with our family doctor. Nothing against you, but our first pregnancy was a high risk, and Dr. Cullen knows Leah's medical history. I think we would feel safer with Dr. Cullen." I stated.

I stood up, and offered Leah my hand. She took it and we walked out to the car.

"Carlisle?" I said as soon as he answered his phone. "I know you are busy with the wedding...but we need to see you. Dr. Strangely just told Leah she's pregnant..."

Chapter 54  
Jenny's POV

I have a date with Christopher tonight. It's been almost 2 weeks since we met, but we haven't been able to both get away.

He is supposed to pick me up in about 15 mins. We are going to grab something to eat, then catch a movie.

I found the perfect black and pink sundress with matching sandals. I'm all ready, just pacing the floor, waiting on him to arrive.

Finally I hear a car pull up. Now I have to decide if I answer the door as soon as he knocks, or do I make him wait?

I couldn't resist stepping out on the front porch and meeting him.

"Hey, gorgeous." Chris greeted me.

"Hey, yourself. My parents are gone, so I can't invite you in." I explained.

"That's fine. We need to head anyways, if we want to make our reservations." Chris replied.

"Reservations?" I asked.

"Well...you told me you loved Italian food, so I called ahead and got our names down at Olive Garden. I hope that's alright with you." Chris explained.

"Really? I've been wanting to try the new Olive Garden, but there is always about an hour's wait." I exclaimed.

"More like two, but you are worth it." Chris whispered, as he helped me into his truck.

As he walked around, I scooted over to the middle of the seat. Chris smiled when he realized what I did.

We held hands as he drove us to Olive Garden.

He hopped out of his truck, and I scooted over and slid into his arms. He gently put me down then reached for my hand. I joined my hand with his as we walked into the restaurant. We walked by at least 30 people, and walked up to the desk.

"Two for Tucker? I called ahead." Chris stated.

"Yes sir. Right this way." The hostess led us to a little booth for two.

We enjoyed our food, and each other's company. After we finished eating, we decided to head to the theatre and see what was playing.

Chris insisted on paying for our food, and then helped me up into the driver's side of the truck. At the theatre, we decided to stand outside for a moment, and ask people what they had just saw.

After hearing that Letters to Juliet was really good, we headed inside. We were in line to buy our tickets, when my phone rang.

I pulled it out and looked at the caller id. "It's Dylan..." I stated.

"Go ahead and see what he wants. We still have time before the movie starts." Chris suggested.

"Thanks" I mouthed, as I called Dylan back.

"Hey, what did you need?" I asked Dylan.

"Jenny...I'm so sorry to have to do this, I know you are on your date with Christopher but I can't think of anyone else to call. I know you told me that you can't work tonight, but I really desperately have to have a sitter..." Dylan apologized.

"Slow down. What's wrong?" I asked, motioning Christopher over to my side.

"Cami's spending the night with Alice Anna, so Esme is busy. Everyone else has babies of their own..." Dylan rambled.

"Dylan!" I replied.

"Oh. Yea. I really need you to come watch the babies tonight. I wouldn't call you if it wasn't an emergency, but Sky's sugar won't settle. It's skyrocketing, then bottoming out. Carlisle told me to bring her over as soon as I find a sitter..." Dylan finally explained.

"I'll be right there. Go ahead and gather up what Sky needs. Don't worry about the babies. I can handle them." I hung up and turned to Chris.

"I'm so sorry. I really wanted to watch a movie with you, but Sky's blood sugar won't level out. Dylan didn't say it, but I know that Carlisle has said before that if they couldn't control it, they might have to induce...or perform an emergency C-section. Dylan needs me to watch the babies so he can take Sky to Carlisle's office. Can you..." I asked.

"Come on. I'll run you over there, and if it's alright with Mr. James, I'll stick around awhile and help you." Chris took my hand, and we ran to the truck.

We made it to Dylan's in record time. We walked up to the door and stepped in, just as Dylan scooped Sky up and rushed to the door.

"If you need me, call. You know everything. As soon as I know something, I will let you know. Are you sure you can handle them?" Dylan paused.

"Yes. Chris has volunteered to stay and help me until I get them to sleep. Then I will just crash on the couch until morning. GO!" I shooed them out the door.

As soon as Dylan and Sky drove off, the babies started screaming. Chris and I spent what seemed like hours pacing the floor with them until they fell asleep.

As soon as we laid them in the crib, they woke up. After another feeding, changing, and bath, they finally went to sleep about 10.

"Do you want to watch some TV before you leave?" I asked.

"Sure." Chris whispered, so the babies wouldn't wake up.

I lead him to the couch and put in a movie. I sat next to him on the couch, then Chris pulled me up next to him.

The next thing I knew, the kitchen door slammed, and Cami came running in.

"I hate Alice Anna Decorde Hale. I hate Austin. If she really wants his ugly butt, she can have him!" Cami came rushing into the living room.

"OHH!" She exclaimed.

I went to sit up and realized that Chris's arms were around me. "Chris...wake up. I think we are in major trouble."

"Jenny and Chris sitting in a tree..." Cami started singing.

"Cami. Shush. You don't want to wake up your brother and sister." I said.

"Too late." Chris said, as the sound of crying babies filled the air.

Chapter 55  
Emmett's POV

Alex finally told me to just take Cami home this morning. The girls had argued and fought all night.

As soon as I pulled in the driveway and parked, Cami hopped out and ran into the carport. By the time I got out and in, she had already unlocked the house, and ran in.

I followed her in and heard her singing "Jenny and Chris, sitting in a tree, kissing..."

Jenny tried to shush Cami but it didn't work.

I walked on in, and saw Chris and Jenny entangled on the couch.

"Cami, go to your room, and pack you a bag. Your daddy wants you to get enough clothes for a couple of days." I said, pointing towards her room.

"But, UNC!" Cami stomped.

"Now." I said.

I waited til she walked down the hall, then turned back to Jenny and Chris.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" I asked.

"Emmett! Please...it's not what it looks like." Jenny pleaded.

"Then you better start explaining what it looks like to you. To me, it looks like your boyfriend spent the night while you were supposed to be babysitting. You have 3 minutes to explain, and convince me nothing happened, before I call Dylan, and both of your parents." I ordered.

"Nothing happened!" Jenny answered.

"I'm waiting..." I stated.

"Emmett! I promise. Nothing happened. We just fell asleep watching a movie last night. We didn't wake up until Cami came bounding in. We just slept, nothing funny happened." Jenny explained.

"Well...what do you call funny?" I asked.

"I will prove it if I need to. Carlisle can check me. NOTHING HAPPENED." Jenny screamed.

"So you slept together, but didn't sleep together?" I stated.

"Yes. We just slept. We did NOT MAKE PURPLE!" Jenny screamed.

Cami came back down the hall just then.

"Unc? What does it mean to make purple?" Cami asked.

"Umm...Ugh...Ask your daddy, later. Are you packed and ready?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Jenny, Chris...I believe you this time. But if I ever suspect any color mixing, I will not hesitate to call Ben, and the Tuckers." I warned.

"Thank you! If Ben found out, I'd be grounded for life. Plus...Mom has been threatening that if she thinks I'm not being "properly supervised", she is going to fight for custody. I can't go live with her. It just won't work. I love Ben, and love living with him." Jenny hugged me.

"Thank you, sir." Chris shook my hand. I was glad to see that color was starting to come back to his face.

"I'm serious. I will not hesitate to call Jenny's stepdad. Speaking of...Wasn't he expecting you home hours ago?" I wondered aloud.

"No...Ben is gone out of town for work. I was supposed to stay here." Jenny explained.

"Then go pack the babies a bag, with enough stuff for a couple of days. I will watch them while you run to your house and pack a bag. Carlisle is keeping Sky at the main house. Around 2 the morning, they finally got her sugar leveled out. Carlisle wants to keep a close eye on her. It was Esme's suggestion to bring ya'll up to the house. Dylan will feel better staying with Sky, if the kids are close by." I explained.

"Shoot!" I heard Chris say.

"Yes mom. I'm alive. My phone was on vibrate and I didn't hear it. I just fell asleep...NO MOM. Nothing happened." Chris said.

I motioned for him to hand me the phone. "Ma'am? This is Emmett Cullen. I wanted to assure you that nothing inappropriate happened with your son last night. He was helping Jenny babysit, and they fell asleep during a movie. They were barely touching. I apologize. They were asleep when I arrived, and I figured it was safer to let him sleep. I didn't think you wanted a sleepy teenager driving home early this morning." I calmed his mom down.

"I'll be home shortly. I'm about to leave right now." Chris told his mom, then hung up.

He turned and looked at me. "Yes. You owe me...BIG Time!" I laughed.

Chapter 56  
Nessie's POV

"Jake? Can you watch Zander while I finish getting ready?" I called.

"Is he ready to leave?" Jake replied.

"He's not going with me. This is a kid free day." I reminded him.

"I meant ready to go with me. All the guys are meeting at Brady's house while the girls are at Alex and Emmett's. They all have babysitting duty, so we decided to all bring the babies and they can play." Jake filled me in.

"Change his outfit, and make sure the diaper bag is stocked. If it's full, then you are ready to go." I replied.

"Ok. We will see you later. Have fun." Jake kissed me on the cheek, and headed out with Zander.

I quickly finished getting ready and headed to Alex's.

When I arrived, I noticed that I was the last one there.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized.

"You're not late. I told you a different time on purpose." Alex laughed.

"Okay..." I replied.

"This is a surprise shower slash bachelorette party. We couldn't have you arriving at the same time as the other guests, now could we?" Kenzie laughed.

"WHAT? You didn't have to..." I protested.

"Shut up! Of course we didn't have to, we wanted to." Claire replied.

I squeezed beside Claire on the couch and whispered to her. "Should I be scared?"

Claire just laughed.

"It is time for surprise number one. Jessie, will you do the honors?" Alex directed.

Jessie stood up and pulled a blanket of a pile in the corner to reveal a new set of luggage. They were zebra print with hot pink trim.

"These are from Alice and Jasper. Alice wanted to come, but I told her she couldn't. I figured you would feel more at ease if Alice, Esme, and your mom didn't come today. However...you have to wait to find out the contents of the suitcases, and where you will be taking the suitcases." Alex informed me.

We ate a bit, then Claire pulled the largest suitcase over to me.

"Go ahead. Open it up. The contents are from Emily, Chloe, and Sky." Claire said.

"Sky even helped pick out stuff. I'd take a pic and txt her to get her opinion." Chloe said. "I remember bed rest. I didn't want her to feel left out."

"No one has had to put up with as much bed rest as I had to." Emily stated.

"Only because you were an overachiever and decided to have triplets." Diana teased.

"Decided? I don't remember making that decision. It just happened." Emily replied.

"Mom, Shush. Nessie is trying to open a present, and you are trying to get all the attention." Claire stated.

We all laughed, and I unzipped the suitcase to find it full of clothes. I pulled sundress after sundress out and held them up.

"I can tell we are going somewhere warm..." I declared.

"Not necessarily. Jake can keep you warm wherever you go." Diana replied.

I blushed, and finished looking through the dresses. "I'll never wear all of these. We are only going to be gone for 5 days...There are at least ten dresses here."

"Eleven. And I wonder if it's enough. That only gives you two per day, with one stand by." Jessie questioned out loud.

"Why would I need two dresses per day?" I asked.

"Most of your clothing will not make it home from the honeymoon." Claire whispered to me.

I blushed bright red, and dropped the dress in my hand.

Everyone laughed at me. "Now you see why I didn't let your mom come?" Alex asked.

The next bag was brought over to me. I opened it to find swimsuits.

"These are from Jessie, Diana, and Alex." Claire informed me.

There were 21 different bikinis. Most were skimpy string bikinis.

"String bikinis are just easier...trust us." Alex said.

I blushed bright red. I couldn't believe I was hearing these things from my AUNT!

I held each one up, getting more and more embarrassed.

"Lets take a break for more food before we open the last two bags. I think Nessie needs a moment to chill." Emily suggested.

After a bit, Claire dragged the smallest suitcase over to me. "This is from me."

I slowly unzipped it, dreading what I would find.

It was full of negligee. I slowly pulled the first one out and glanced at it.

"Renesmee! You can't be shy now. It's payback time." Claire said. She took the nighty from me and held it up.

"Claire!" I growled.

"You won't do anything to me. You want your matron of honor unharmed for the wedding." Claire said.

I held the rest of the items up without comment.

After we packed them back up, Claire handed me a small bathroom bag.

"I packed most of this from your house. I added a few things, but won't make you hold them up." Claire whispered.

I glanced through the bag, and noticed the chocolate body fondue. "There is more that goes with that, but I didn't make it here with it. I ran off and left it at home." Claire whispered.

"Thanks..." I whispered back.

"One last gift, then some advice." Alex said, as she handed me a small wrapped package.

I opened it up to find a home pregnancy test. I looked at her with this strange look.

"It's become a tradition. Jessie, Diana, and I all packed one in each other's bags for our honeymoons. It was meant as a joke, but mine was actually put to use. We all know that Addison was mine and Emmett's souvenir that we brought back from our honeymoon. Hopefully you don't have to use it, but here it is, just in case."

"A bit of advice..." Kenzie began. "Remember multiples seem to run in the Quileute bloodline."

"In other words, wolves are highly fertile!" Jessie laughed.

"And Ness? Hybrids are extremely fertile also." Alex reminded me.

"And..umm...Wolves cannot use protection...if you get my drift." Emily stated.

I blushed.

"Nessie, we all love you, as you can see by these gifts. We wish you and Jacob, all the happiness in the world. We just wanted to remind you that a hybrid and a wolf have high pregnancy probability." Alex stated.

I must have had a look of horror on my face, because Claire hugged me, and the rest of the girls laughed.

...  
Jake's POV

Hanging out at Brady's turned into a chance for all the guys to rib me about Nessie and my honeymoon.

"As your former Alpha...the only advice I have for you is to enjoy it. Oh. I also wanted to tell you that we wolves cannot use protection." Sam stated.

Seth just looked at me, and I looked at Sam. "Protection?" I asked.

"The only safe sex for wolves is no sex. Condoms... are a painful mistake when your body temperature is 108 degrees." Sam stated.

Everyone laughed at Sam, and then Emmett looked at me.

"Just remember Ness is a hybrid. And...as Alex and I have proven, hybrids can get pregnant...and easily at that." Emmett reminded me.

"Just try not to bring a living souvenir home." Quil teased.

"What's wrong with that? Alex and I did." Emmett replied.

I just shook my head and tuned them out.

Chapter 57  
Jake's POV

Emmett and I were in the game room, battling it out on a new game, while the girls were still gone somewhere.

I was stomping Emmett, when I heard it.

I stopped playing for a minute, and looked at Emmett.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Naw...you're imagining things. Trying to distract me, are you?" Emmett replied.

I heard it again, and jumped up.

"Dude?" Emmett remarked.

"That scream. It's Ness..." I yelled, as I ran out the door.

The sound of Nessie screaming chilled me to the core.

I could hear the crashing of Emmett running after me, but I didn't slow down. I had to get to Nessie. She needed me.

It seemed like it took forever to reach her side. She was frozen in place, holding Zander.

"Nessie...love...What's wrong?" I asked. I looked around and couldn't see anything.

She could only point towards the main house. Aiden was standing there looking at her.

"What the..." I snarled, and shot towards him.

Once I knew I was past Nessie and Zander, I shifted and readied to attack. Before I could reach Aiden, Emmett and Edward caught up with me, and knocked me to the ground. They tried to hold me back.

Emmett ended up sitting on me, and I shifted back to try to get loose. Jasper tried to calm me down, but it didn't work.

"How dare you!" I screamed at Aiden.

"WHAT?" Aiden yelled. "She just looked at me. I didn't do anything."

I could feel my temper rising...as I yelled back at him.

"How could you show your face here the day before our wedding? I'm gonna tear you apart for this." I snarled.

I saw the rest of the pack gathering around me.

They were shifted, ready to attack the unknown enemy. Sam shifted back when he saw Aiden, and issued an alpha order.

"Jacob!" He roared, knocking me flat. I didn't realize until now that his alpha order would affect me.

Edward ordered Emmett off of me. Emmett slowly let me up.

"Jake. Calm down. Go to Ness. She needs you more. Don't let her see you attack Aiden. That's not fixing the problem. Go. Trust me. I will take care of Aiden, and see why he is here." Edward pushed me toward Nessie.

I slowly walked to her, keeping only Nessie and Zander in my sight. I took slow deep breaths to calm myself down.

"It's okay. I promise you, everything will be alright." I murmured in Nessie's ear as I took her and Zander in my arms. I held them like that for a moment, then turned and took them inside.

"Why is he here? What does he want? Does he really think that after abandoning his child, they can come back and just take him away? Where is Leah? Why did she leave? How could she?" It all started pouring out of Nessie.

"I don't know. Your dad is taking care of it. He will find out exactly why Aiden is here, and Edward will deal with it. We are fine, and they are NOT taking Zander away if I have anything to say about it." I assured her.

Zander fell asleep, so we laid him out on the couch, and sat there watching him.

"Aiden will only get Zander back in one condition..." I muttered.

"What's the condition?" Nessie asked.

"Over my dead body." I replied, as I pulled her close. We sat there in each other's arms, watching Zander sleep peacefully, waiting for news, the best we could.

Chapter 58  
Nessie's POV

Zander is asleep, but I can't bear to let him out of my sight. Jake and I are just sitting here watching him sleep, waiting to hear news...any news at all would be nice right now.

Apparently I drifted to sleep in Jake's arms, because I jerked awake at the sound of the door opening.

I sat up, hoping it was Dad with news.

It was just Claire and Quil. I slumped back in Jake's arms.

"Sorry. I couldn't sit at home and wait. I made Quil bring me over here to wait with you." Claire apologized.

We all settled down and watched Zander sleep.

"If they take him away, I don't know what I will do." I whispered.

"They won't...will they?" Claire asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it..." Jake replied.

Quil rustled up some food and brought it into the living room.

"No thanks." I said.

"You have to eat something, Ness. For Zander." Jake insisted.

I nibble on some chips, just so Jake will leave me alone.

About 10 minutes later, Claire's face turned green and she hopped up and runs to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, we hear the commode flush, and the water running. Claire returns to the living room and curls up beside Quil.

"I hate that you don't feel good. Was it something you ate?" I ask.

"No. I didn't eat much. I think it's just upset because of the stress. I'll be okay." Claire said. "You know how my stomach gets when I'm stressed out."

Just then we heard a knock on the door. I reached for Zander, and cradled him in my arms, as Jake slipped out from behind me to answer the door.

"Edward. Come on in." I hear Jake say.

"Jake, Ness...Quil, Claire. I have some news. I talked to Aiden. He apologizes for upsetting you. He didn't think about how his sudden arrival would look. They came to see Carlisle, not Zander. It seems that Leah is still battling the severe depression, and has discovered a setback. Leah is pregnant, so she had to stop taking all the medications that were controlling the depression." Dad filled us in.

"Pregnant? She didn't want the kid she has." Quil replied.

"Aiden talked to me in length about their options. They plan to stay nearby, but away from the family, until this baby is born. Leah shows no interest in the unborn child, at all. Aiden said that she has already tried to end the pregnancy once. Aiden and I drew up adoption papers after we talked. Aiden said he and Leah will sign off on all their parental rights to Zander. They are willing to let you and Jake adopt Zander legally, and raise him as your own. His only stipulation is that in the future, if the subject ever comes up, that you tell Zander that his birth parents loved him, but weren't able to be parents." Dad continued.

"So...He's ours?" I asked.

"Yes. I have the papers with me. If you both sign them, I will file them tomorrow at the courthouse. I even made sure Aiden understood that you would be changing Zander's last name to Black." Dad pulled out the papers.

I quickly signed my full name, then hesitated. "Dad? Which last name do I need to put?"

Dad laughed. "Put Cullen, since it will be dated today. Once you are married, I will submit a copy of the marriage license with the adoption papers to speed things along."

I finished signing my name, and handed the pen to Jake.

"In about a week, Zander will be officially and legally yours. What name?" Dad asked.

"Zander Harrison Black." I said as I stood.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"Now that I know it is safe, it is past time for our son to be in his own bed." I said.

Chapter 59  
Diana's POV

Today is Embry's birthday. I've asked him over and over what he wants for his birthday, and all he can come up with is to spend the day together as a family.

So...We are taking Emoree to the zoo for the first time. Hopefully she will be in a good mood, not cranky all day. I know she won't remember this trip, but I've learned there is no convincing my husband that, once he has made up his mind.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Embry calls down the hall.

"Do you have the stroller in the car yet?" I reply.

"No...Will we need it?" He answers.

I take a deep breath, let it out, and then reply. "Yes dear. That is why I put it by the door and asked you to put it in the car an hour ago."

"Oh...Okay. I'll go do that then." Embry replies.

I triple check the diaper bag, making sure I have plenty of diapers, wipes, a pacifier which she rarely takes, toys, bib, burp cloth, blanket, nursing cover...

I set the diaper bag by the door, then go to check Emoree's diaper before we head out.

I pick Emoree up out of her playpen, and place her on the changing table. I quickly change her diaper and pick her up again.

I walk outside with Emoree to throw the diaper in the outside garbage can.

"Embry, we are finally ready to leave. If you can put Emoree in her car seat, I will check the house to make sure everything is turned off." I hand Emoree off, and go walk through the house.

I make sure everything is off, then lock the door. At the car, I see Embry standing by the car, bouncing Emoree up and down.

"She is fussy. I try to put her in the seat and she starts screaming. I stand back up, and she just cries, and nuzzles against my chest. Nothing is making her happy." Embry explains.

"Ah. I think I know what she wants. Let me see her." I sit down in the back seat and reach for her.

"No. Just tell me what she wants, and I'll take care of her." Embry insists.

"That's sweet of you, but you can't give her what she wants. Let me see her for a minute, then we can get on the road." I reach for Emoree, and she nuzzles against my chest.

"See? That's what she was doing with me." Embry points out.

I smile up at him. "That means she's hungry." I remind him, as I get her settled in to nurse.

"Oh..I knew that." Embry gave me a silly smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"I love seeing you like this more each time I see it." Embry remarked.

About 20 minutes later, Emoree was satisfied and we were on our way.

We arrived at the zoo later than planned, but it was still early in the day. Emoree was sleeping away in her car seat, so we carefully laid her in the stroller, and headed into the zoo.

"Do we look around without her or wait for her to wake up?" Embry asks.

"That's up to you. It's your birthday." I reply.

Embry picks Emoree up and starts walking around with her.

"What are you doing?" I laugh.

"She was starting to whimper. I think she is waking up. She gets scared when she wakes up in the stroller." Embry looked at me, and smiled.

I laughed, and dug out the camera. I took a picture of Embry and Emoree by the sign, then we headed in. We made it through the reptile house, and I sent Embry into the Snake house alone.

"You are not taking our daughter into that place. I forbid it. We will wait out here." I insisted.

While Embry was in the snake house, loving it, Emoree decided to wake up. Of course, the first thing she did when she woke up was decide she was hungry.

I found a bench, and sat down to dig out the bib, and cover. I quickly got Emoree nursing, then she decided she wanted to be standing up, not sitting. I used my rear to move the stroller over by the wall of the building so I could lean against it.

She finished nursing by the time Embry came out, and was her normal happy self. We made it through the rest of the zoo exhibits before she decided to nurse again.

An elderly couple volunteered to take our picture by the zoo sign, and we agreed.

We were finished with the zoo, when Embry decided he was hungry.

"Lets grab a snack here, before we drive home. We haven't stopped for lunch yet, and it's almost 2." Embry insisted.

At the zoo restaurant, the hostess led us towards a table.

"Can we have a booth instead?" I ask.

"Yes, ma'am" She replied, and lead us over to a little booth.

We settled in the booth with the stroller parked beside the booth.

"Hand Emoree and that blanket to me, please?" I ask Embry.

"Ok." Embry does what I ask, but just looks at me.

"I'm going to nurse her so she will be done and happy while we try to eat." I explain.

Emoree eats, then falls asleep. We finally get our food, eat, and then head home.

"It's been a fun day. Thank you for the wonderful birthday." Embry leans over and kisses me, then pulls out of the parking lot to head home.

"You're welcome. But the day isn't over yet..." I reply.

Chapter 59, Part 2  
Diana's POV

Thankfully Emoree slept most of the way home. We were about 15 minutes from home when she woke up and started to fuss. I dug around in the diaper bag and found the pacifier.

I slipped it in her mouth, and she spit it out and cried louder.

I unfastened my seatbelt, and shimmed into the backseat next to her. I tried putting the pacifier in again, but she refused it.

I slipped my finger in her mouth, and she sucked on it a minute, then realized it wasn't what she wanted.

"How much farther, honey?" I asked.

"Just a couple of minutes." Embry replied.

"Ok. She is going to have to wait. I'm not going to make you pull over 3 minutes from the house, just so she can eat." I leaned over Emoree, and starting talking to her.

"Little Miss Priss...I think you are getting spoiled." I informed her.

As soon as Embry pulled into our driveway, I was reaching for the bib. I had Emoree out of her car seat before Embry had his seatbelt off.

"Are you staying out here?" Embry asked.

"No. Let me get her started, then we will come in. Can you carry in the diaper bag, and take the stroller in?" I replied.

"Why don't you leave it in the car?" Embry asked.

"It takes up too much room. I don't like having it if I'm not using it." I replied.

"Okay...but it doesn't make sense." Embry muttered.

I slowly wiggled my way out of the car. Not an easy task when you have an infant nursing at the same time.

I took Emoree inside and settled in the rocking chair to finish nursing. When she was finished, I laid her in her crib and stood there watching her sleep.

Embry found me there. "What are you...?"

"SHH!" I motioned him over.

"She is worn out." Embry said.

"Will you listen for her while I take a quick shower? We have dinner reservations tonight, and it will be easier for me to shower while she's sleeping." I asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Embry asked.

"It's a surprise. Quil and Claire are babysitting for us. They are supposed to be here in about an hour." I kissed him, and slipped out of his arms.

I took a luxurious shower, complete with Ps I love you body wash. After I showered, I used the matching lotion and body spray. I slipped a robe on and looked at my hair.

I finally decided just to roll it in Velcro rollers. I slipped on a little sundress and went out to the living room. It wasn't the dress I planned to wear tonight, but Embry doesn't get to see it, until time for us to leave.

I went to the kitchen and checked to see how many bottles were in the fridge. There were 5 bottles in the fridge, and I did a mental count. If she feeds again before we leave, it would be plenty. If she doesn't, I don't know.

I slipped into the bedroom, and decided to pump one more bottle to make sure there was enough.

"What are you doing?" Embry came in and asked.

"Making sure Emoree has enough milk. I don't want to leave a screaming hungry baby with Quil and Claire the first time they watch her."

As I was finishing, the doorbell rang. Embry rushed to answer it, before it woke Emoree up.

Embry let Quil and Claire in, and I put the fresh bottle in the fridge.

Embry and Quil sat down while I showed Claire where everything was.

Claire was watching Emoree sleep and had this longing look on her face. I whispered that I was going to finish getting ready, and slipped out of the nursery. When I glanced back, I saw Claire's hand resting longingly on her stomach and this dreamy look on her face.

I slipped out of one dress and into the other. My real dress was this formal black dress that was fitting from the neck to the waist, where it flared a bit, simply because the side was slit to my thigh.

I pulled the rollers from my hair, and shook it. It fell in soft curls around my shoulders. I slipped on my shoes, and walked into the living room.

"Ready to go?" I asked, drawing Embry's attention to me.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied cockily, hopping off the couch.

"We need to leave before Emoree wakes up. She won't take a bottle if the real thing is available. Quil? Do you want to get the car seat before we leave, just in case?" I suggested.

"Sure. Let me just move it to our car, and Embry can fasten it in." Quil said.

We headed out of town, and Embry asked where we were going.

"Just follow the directions that the GPS tells you. We are headed into Seattle for a special meal, for a special birthday boy." I replied.

We drove quietly until the GPS said you have arrived at your destination.

"No. You didn't. This can't be right." Embry said.

"Yes. This is it. We have reservations for two, here tonight, at the Hotel Monaco." I said.

We walked into Sazerac, and were led to a small candlelit table for two.

Embry ordered a rib eye, and I ordered a pasta dish. They offered us wine, but we turned it down.

Chapter 59, Part Three  
Diana's POV

We were enjoying our meal, when Embry leaned over to whisper to me.

"I'm thinking of a country song right now. Actually it's been in my head since you walked out of our bedroom in that dress. My only regret is that I'm not going to be able to follow through with my thoughts right now. I kinda wish we didn't have to go home to Emoree tonight." Embry whispered.

"Is that a birthday wish?" I asked.

"Walking through the front door...seeing that black dress hit the floor." Embry whispered in my ear.

"I can arrange that." I whispered back. I reached in my purse, and pulled out a small box and slid it across the table to him.

"Happy Birthday." I said, as I watched him slowly open the box. Inside was a room key.

"We have a suite booked for tonight." I explained.

Embry thanked me with a kiss that would have easily led to more...if we weren't in a public restaurant.

Just then our waiter came by. "Dessert, sir? madam?" He asked.

Embry looked at me with a sultry look in his eyes. "No. I have something else planned for dessert. We just need our check please."

"Ok sir. I will have that right out to you."

It seemed like it took forever for the waiter to bring us our check, especially with Embry running his fingers up and down my leg.

Embry had the credit card ready when the waiter returned.

"I'd appreciate it if you could speed things up a bit. My wife and I are growing a bit impatient to leave." Embry stated.

As soon as the waiter returned, Embry scribbled down a generous tip and signed his name.

"Ready?" he asked, helping me slid out of the table.

"You know it. We just need to stop at the car to get our bag." I told him.

"Do we really need it?" Embry sighed.

"Trust me. It will be worth the extra time. I have another surprise for you in the bag." I informed him.

I stood by the door and waited while Embry retrieved our bag.

We walked into the hotel and quickly found the elevator to take us to our rooms.

Thankfully we had the elevator to ourselves, since we kissed heavily most of the ride.

Once we reached our floor, it didn't take us long to find our room.

Once inside the room, it didn't take long for Embry's birthday wish to come true.

"Walking through the room door, seeing that black dress hit the floor..." Embry started singing.

I just rolled my eyes and pulled him in for a kiss to get him to stop singing. Embry turned me around where his back was to the bed, and pulled us down to the bed.

Soon Embry's clothes joined my black dress on the floor...

Awhile later, after I caught my breath again, I slipped out of Embry's arms and headed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Come back here." Embry called.

"Just a min. I think you will like this." I said. I slipped on the babydoll I had bought for tonight and pulled the surprise out of my bag.

I walked back into the bedroom and tossed the container to Embry.

"Fondue? From Victoria's Secret? When did they start selling food?" Embry asked.

I laughed. "Read it again. You missed a word."

"What...oh...OH!" Embry grinned.

"No comment on what I have on?" I asked.

"I like. Now come here." Embry motioned.

"No. Come here. I thought we could dance for a moment." I motioned.

"Baby Why don't we just dance down the hall, straight up the stairs, bouncing off the walls.." Embry started singing again.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said, pulling him to me.

Soon the babydoll joined the black dress on the floor.

After we finished making love for the second time, we were lying in bed cuddled up.

"Shoot. We forgot the fondue." Embry whispered.

"Don't worry. I think we will have time for that later...and there is a Jacuzzi in here that we haven't made it to either." I whispered back.

"I think I'm getting a little chocolate hungry..." Embry whispered, rolling over to grab the fondue off the nightstand.

Chapter 60  
Nessie's POV

I can't believe this day is finally here. We have gone through so much this year. Last year at this time, I never would have thought that Jake and I would be parents, that we would have willingly postponed the wedding due to a family emergency, that we would have been investigated by the Volturi, and lived to tell about it. And that's just the major things that have happened.

Now it's finally my wedding day, and I think I would kill someone if they tried to interrupt it now. Enough is enough.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, soon to be Black, if you don't stop writing in that journal, and come here…." Aunt Alice threatened.

"Yes, Auntie" I replied, knowing that calling Alice Auntie annoyed her.

I sat down in front of Alice for her to do my hair. I glanced beside me at the curlers, curling irons, blow dryers, and a lot of other stuff I don't even recognize.

"No. Nothing fancy, nothing huge and wedding. My hair will be down and curly for my wedding. You can try to control my natural curls into something less prone to frizz, but you will not fluff, straighten, volumize, or put up my hair." I informed Alice.

"Are you sure? I was picturing it up, with curls cascading…" Alice asked.

"No. Down. Jake likes it down, and on our wedding day, my hair will be down and natural." I insisted.

"Fine" Alice huffed.

I looked at Claire and tried not to laugh. Claire was holding in a laugh the best she could.

Alice gave up and simply scrunched some spray mousse through my hair, and moved on to Claire.

"Just flip my ends out. You will be wasting your time trying to curl it. The humidity will take any curl out of my hair, as soon as we get to the beach." Claire pointed out, as Alice reached for the hot rollers.

Alice sighed but did as Claire said. She finished Claire quickly, and then moved on to Chloe.

"What are your demands for your hair?" Alice asked Chloe.

"I don't have any demands. Just fix it however you think it will look nice and hold up." Chloe replied softly.

Alice was excited, and started rolling and twisting Chloe's hair. She had hot rollers and curl sticks going every which way in Chloe's hair.

"Alice…if Claire's hair is down, and my hair is down, doesn't at least part of Chloe's hair need to be down?" I asked.

"I know. I plan to curl it, then pull the top up, and leave the bottom layer of curls down." Alice replied.

Alice finished Chloe's hair, and then grabbed this huge bag of makeup.

"We need to head over to Claire and Quil's house first. We are getting dressed there." I reminded Alice. Claire's house is the closest to the beach, so it made sense to get ready there.

We grabbed the dress bags, and loaded up to head to Claire's.

"Why are there 4 dresses?" Alice asked.

"Oh. The other one is Sky's. We ordered the dresses before we knew she was pregnant. She is an honorary bride's matron." I explained.

"Okay. When you said the other one was Sky's, I was wondering about how that would work. There is no way she could wear that dress right now." Alice commented.

"Alice!" Claire admonished.

"What? It's true." Alice pouted.

Once we got to Claire's, Alice started on my makeup, while Chloe and Claire slipped their dresses on.

"Chloe, can you zip me up?" Claire asked.

"Sure…suck it in…There, it's zipped." Chloe said.

"Hmm, so Claire, do you have anything to tell us, to explain why your dress won't zip?" I teased.

"Eating too much food. I cook several times a day to have enough food to feed Quil, and every time he eats, I eat. Plus chocolate is fattening…no matter how you eat it." Claire replied.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Claire cut me off. "Yes, I'm sure. Before you even ask, I'm NOT pregnant!"

Chloe and I just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I zipped Chloe's dress, and Alice finished Claire and Chloe's makeup.

"Nessie, make sure you are decent. We are about to head over to the tent. You will put your dress on in the tent, because you can't sit in car in that dress you picked out." Alice informed me.

"Where are the little girls getting ready at?" I asked.

"Kenzie has the flower girls under control." Alice replied.

I glanced over at my matron of honor, and my bride's matron.

"Well…What do you think of your dresses?" I asked.

"They are cute. I'd actually wear this again." Chloe replied.

"It's girly, playful, but still sexy feeling. The strapless corset top with the bubble skirt is neat. I knew you would have us in purple though." Claire commented.

"It could have been solid purple. I liked these black ones with the black and white polka dot top. The belt of purple isn't that much purple." I countered.

Chapter 61

Nessie's POV

We snuck into the tent and waited forever it seemed, before Dad came in. He said they were almost ready to start.

Chloe and Claire slipped to the front of the tent to be ready when they heard the music start. Dad walked over to me, and looked like he would cry if he could.

"I can't believe you are getting married. It seemed like just yesterday you were a baby in my arms, and now I have to give you away." He whispered.

"Daddy. It will be okay. You know I love Jake and he loves me. You have had plenty of time to get used to this idea, so no changing your mind now." I replied.

I heard the bridal march begin to play, so I took Dad's arm and slowly stepped out of the tent.

I couldn't take very big steps because of the dress, but I wanted to get to Jake as soon as possible. I couldn't wait to be his wife. I have waited 18 years for this moment.

Jake's eyes were focused on me and me alone as I walked down the aisle. I could see that he appreciated my dress that fit everywhere, then flared out at the knees.

I had to try my best not to laugh, because apparently Jake forgot to block his thoughts. Daddy was growling under his breath as we walked down the aisle.

I couldn't help but show Dad memories of him looking at Mom, the same way Jake is looking at me right now.

When we got to the front of the aisle, Dad held on tight until the minister asked "Who gives this bride in marriage today?"

"Her mother and I" Dad replied emotionally, then slowly handed my hand to Jake.

"Thank you." Jake replied.

Jake and I stood in front of all our family and friends, hand in hand, as we waited for Dad to take his place at the microphone. Months ago, without thinking about how hard it would be, Dad agreed to sing at our wedding.

"I'm going to try to get through this song, because I promised my baby girl." Dad said, then began to sing.

"Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first"

Dad finished singing, then looked over at me and Jake. "Just remember…I loved her first." He said, as he took his seat.

The minister looked over the congregation and spoke. "Jacob and Renesmee have decided to do their wedding their way. They have added bits and pieces of various traditions, and added some new things I've never seen or heard before. So, just sit and watch, as this wonderful couple pledges their love in a brand new way."

Jake and I slowly pulled apart from each other and walked to where our parents sat. Mom and Dad handed me a small plastic tube of dirt. Billy handed Jake a tube also.

We walked back to the front and joined hands again. On a little table was a small clear container. As the minister talked, I dumped my dirt in the container, and Jake did the same.

"Each tube contained dirt from the bride and groom's childhood backyard. The dirt represents the influence of their families, and their upbringing. Now the couple will add in a bit of sand from the beach under their feet. This sand represents their married life. This beach is where their life together begins today." Jake and I poured sand in the box, and closed the lid tight.

"Now the couple will mix all the sand and dirt together, to represent their lives and memories. Just as this dirt cannot be separated back to what it was, neither can this couple go back to what they were before they met." The minister explained.

Next was the unity candle ceremony. Jake and I stepped off to the side, still hand in hand. "Would the parents of the bride and groom please come forward?" The minister asked.

Mom and Dad, and Billy came forward. Mom and Dad lit one candle and placed it beside the large candle. Billy lit the other small candle.

"Each candle represents the family that the bride is coming from, and the family that the groom is coming from. Now, the bride and groom will use their family candles to light the unity candle. This candle represents that there is no longer two separate families, but one united family."

Jake and I lit the big candle, and blew out our small candles.

Next it was time for our vows. To be even more different, Jake and I decided to sing our vows. It was my turn so I took a deep breath, reached for the microphone, looked at Jake and started singing.

"You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all) It's all because of you

Baby, I really know by now  
Since we met that day  
You showed me the way  
I felt it then you gave me love I can't describe  
How much I feel for you  
I said, baby, I should have known by now  
Should have been right there whenever you gave me love  
And if only you were here  
I'd tell you  
Yes, I'd tell you (oh, yeah)

You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all) It's all because of you

Honestly, could it be you and me  
Like it was before neither less or more  
'Cause when I close my eyes at night  
I realize that no one else could ever take your place  
I still can feel and it's so unreal  
When you're touching me, kisses endlessly  
It's just a place in the sun where our love's begun  
I miss you, yes I miss you, baby, oh yeah

You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all) It's all because of you

If I knew how to tell you what's on my mind  
Make you understand  
Then I'd always be there right by your side

You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all) It's all because of you"

I had tears streaming down my face when I finished singing. Now it was Jake's turn.

Jake took my hand, and began to sing.

"All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Til my dying day

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do"

Most of the women in attendance were crying when Jake finished singing. To see this big macho guy singing, about how much he loves me…and doing it willingly was touching.

Then it was finally time for the rings.

I was first again. "You were my yesterday, You are my today. You will be my tomorrow. You are my always." I vowed, as I took the ring from Nikki and slid it on Jake's finger.

Jake took my ring from Cami, and slid it on my finger and vowed. "I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you, In all times, In all places. And in all ways, forever. "

We took each other's hand and turned to face our family and friends.

"By the power vested in me by God, and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. May I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. William Jacob Black." The minister announced.

I took my bouquet back from Claire, and walked down the aisle with my husband at my side. What a wonderful word…husband.

Chapter 62

Alex's POV

Nessie and Jake's wedding was beautiful, and now we are further down the beach at the reception.

There are tables scattered around, and a dance floor set up with a band playing. Thankfully they thought ahead and placed several chairs off in a corner, for any moms who need a private moment. That is where I am at right now, so hopefully Carter will sleep through the rest of the reception.

Emmett came over and sat down next to me, giving me a kiss.

"Thanks…But where is our daughter?" I asked.

"She is with her favorite person. Seth took her from me as soon as he walked in. He said he is claiming Addison as his niece since he can't depend on Leah to make him an uncle." Emmett explained.

Carter finished nursing and fell asleep, so I adjusted my dress and stood up. Emmett and I walked over to our table, hand in hand, and waited for them to say we could go through the line to eat.

I shifted a sleeping Carter over to Emmett's arms so I could go fill my plate.

Next to me in line was Dylan, Jessie, and Diana.

"Emmett won't fix your plate for you?" Dylan asked.

"Lol, he will if I would let him. I've learned better. The last time I let him fix my plate, it was all spicy hot foods. I had two cranky colicky babies for the next two days. I decided it would be easier to hand Emmett the baby and fix it myself." I replied.

"Ditto" Diana and Jessie commented.

We helped Dylan chose foods that Sky could eat, then all sat down to enjoy the massive amounts of food.

Soon Seth came by with a fussy Addi. "She won't stop crying. I tried everything…" Seth stated.

"Here Emmett." I handed Carter off to Emmett and reached for Addi. She started nuzzling around.

"Seth, hand me that blanket, please." I said, settling Addi in my arms.

Seth handed me the blanket and I draped it over my shoulders and covered Addi.

"Go finish eating, and then you can have your little princess back." I told Seth. He was just standing there next to us.

Soon it was time for Jake and Nessie to cut the cake. They nicely cut it and fed a sliver to each other.

I handed Addi back to Seth, and enjoyed my slice of wedding cake.

After we ate our cake, Bella announced that it was time to dance. She asked all the guys to bring a chair to the edge of the dance floor, so their wives would have a spot to sit.

The first dance was Jake and Nessie's first dance as husband and wife. They danced to "The Keeper of the Stars."

At the end of the song, Edward walked out and took Nessie in his arms. The band announced that it was time for the bride and her father to share a dance, and after the first verse, the rest of the fathers and daughters.

They started playing "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw. Edward and Ness danced slowly, then were joined by other guys and their little girls.

Sam looked overwhelmed. He had Sabrina in one arm, with one arm around Claire who was holding Sophia. Brady was dancing with Nikki and Maddi. Collin had Phoebe and Olivia in his arms, swaying back and forth. Jasper was actually dancing with Alice Anna. Dylan had Cami and Destany. Embry was dancing with Emoree. Taylor had Gabi in his arms, trying to dance her to sleep.

Emmett took Addi from Seth and started dancing.

Charlie and Bella were dancing, and Carlisle danced with Alice for a moment.

"Let me see my grandson." Esme said, taking Carter from me.

Carlisle came over and led me on the dance floor. "I need a dance with my newest daughter."

After the father daughter dance, they opened the dance floor to anyone who wanted to dance.

We pushed several chairs together to create a spot to lay the sleeping babies, and Sue and Esme watched over them as we danced.

The cutest sight was Dylan's babysitter Jenny and her boyfriend Chris dancing. Every once in a while, Cami would cut in and want attention, but they just included her in their dancing.

As the night wrapped up, it was time for the bouquet and garter toss.

All the unmarried girls, including the 4 Musketeers, gathered on the dance floor to try to catch Nessie's bouquet.

As she tossed it, the little girls shoved Jenny up front where she ended up catching the bouquet.

Next all the unmarried men gathered on the dance floor. They had to make Chris go, then when Jake shot the garter over his shoulder…Chris caught it.

Jenny turned bright red.

Alice started handing out packages of vacuum packed cake to the singles. While she was doing this, the Bride and Groom snuck off.

Chapter 64  
Sky's POV

Somehow Dylan made arrangements for Esme to watch Dalton and Destany, and Jenny to watch Cami, so we can go look at houses. Our house is full now, and when the new baby comes, we will be out of room.

"I've told the real estate agent what we are looking for, and what our price range is. I told her we are not interested in anything smaller than 6 bedrooms, and at least 2 or 3 baths." Dylan filled me in.

We met up with the agent, and she climbed in the car with us. "The first house I have to show you is a 7 bedroom with 1 1/2 bath..." She began.

"Not interested." Dylan stated.

"But..." She interjected.

"Mrs. Jones. I specifically said we needed at least 2 bathrooms. You cannot have a multi story house, with 2 adults, a teenager, and 4 kids, and only have one bathroom." Dylan reminded her.

"Okay then, on to house number 2. This house is a 7 bedroom, 3 1/2 bath. It is three story, with bedrooms on all floors. The master bedroom is on the first floor, and all the others are upstairs." the agent showed Dylan how to get to this house.

We walked through the first floor of the house, and saw enough to know that it wasn't for us.

"We will keep this one in mind, but the master isn't big enough for a nursery. We can't be downstairs, and the babies upstairs." Dylan pointed out to the agent.

The next house she showed us had a pond in the front yard, and lake access in the backyard.

"We would have to fence the yard, and put a fence around the pond." Dylan pondered out loud.

"Neighborhood regulations ban blocking the lake access. You are not allowed to fence in your yard." Mrs. Jones stated.

"Then this house will not work for us. With small children, you cannot have open access to bodies of water." Dylan replied.

"I have one other house to show you. It is a 3 story, with an unique setup. It will be easier to show you than describe it. It does have 3 bathrooms." Mrs. Jones stated.

We pulled up outside the house, and I whispered to Dylan "It's beautiful!"

We climbed out of the car, and walked through the front door.

"We are on the second level of the house. The first floor is a basement that is covered on the front of the house, but it is exposed to the left side and the backyard." Mrs. Jones explained.

The house had a good sized living room with a dining room and kitchen off to one side. Off the living area was a small room.

"This is labeled as a nap room. The builders were a young family who built it to their needs, then got transferred to another job location. This is set up where you can lay the baby down for his or her nap, but still be near the other kids. When the door is closed, it filters out the noise from the main room." Mrs. Jones explained.

"All the bedrooms are on the 3rd floor, if you are ready to go up." She continued.

Dylan reached to pick me up to carry me up the stairs.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the selling point, in my opinion. Over here is an elevator built in. It will take you up or down." Mrs. Jones pointed out.

We rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor to look around. On one end were 4 of the bedrooms. The master bedroom was on one end, with 3 smaller rooms next to it. The bathrooms were in the middle, and the other 2 bedrooms on the far end.

The bottom floor was a play area, which could be one large area, or divided into smaller areas.

"Let me check with our financial advisor, but I think this is the house." Dylan stated.

I sat in a window seat to rest, while Dylan called Carlisle.

Dylan talked a minute, then came over to where I was at. Mrs. Jones joined us.

"How much will it cost to take possession of the house right now? I mean, sign the papers, and get the keys today. I can write a check for the house, our financial advisor is financing it personally for us." Dylan asked.

"Well, this is not normal...I'd have to check with my client." Mrs. Jones stammered.

"Can I speak to your client? I think I can make them understand our rush. We'd like to be able to move in, before our baby decides to make his appearance." Dylan stated.

Dylan sat beside me and called the owners of the house. I just prayed that the owners would sympathize, and work with us.

Finally Dylan handed the phone to Mrs. Jones. She spoke with her clients for a moment, then hung up and looked at us.

"I have the authority to sell this house to you today, on your conditions. I have the paperwork in my bag, if you are ready to sign." She said.

We quickly signed the paperwork, and took the keys.

"Now to move in." Dylan smiled at me.

"We have to buy furniture first." I said.

"That will have to wait. Your allotted time out of bed is over for today. It is time to get you home and back in bed." Dylan informed me.

Chapter 65  
Jenny's POV

I am supposed to take Cami shopping today for stuff for her new bedroom and an outfit for back to school.

I pulled out my phone, and texted Chris. "What u doing 2day?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Want 2 go to the mall? gotta take Cami shopping." I asked.

"Sure, what time?" He asked.

"Be there in 30 mins." I replied, and headed to go pick up Cami.

I walked into chaos at the James' house. I called for Cami, and Dylan popped out of a back room to meet me.

"Here is my credit card, I made sure you were authorized to use it. She needs everything. Bedding, decorations, and furniture. Plus a special outfit for her first day of school. Just try to not max out this card." Dylan smiled and handed me his credit card.

"Cool, Thanks for trusting me. Ben won't even trust me with his." I replied.

Cami came rushing out and ran out the door.

"I call shotgun." She yelled.

"I don't think so." I replied with a laugh.

When I got to the car, Cami was standing at the front passenger door.

"Backseat or back in the house. You know the rules." I reminded her.

She got in the back with a huff. I waited for her to buckle up, then headed to pick up Chris.

At the mall, we started the search for the perfect back to school outfit's first. I figured while we were shopping for her, I might as well find my clothes too.

While we were trying on clothes, Chris whispered that he would catch up with us in a bit. I just figured he was going to go look at guy stuff, instead of girls' clothes.

It didn't take us long to find clothes, then we headed to find bedroom stuff.

My phone went off on our way to Bed Bath and Beyond.

"Meet me at the sketch artist." The text from Chris read.

When we met him there, he had arranged for the artist to sketch some pics of Cami.

After he sketched Cami, the artist insisted on sketching Chris and I together.

"Stop back in about 30 mins and I will have them ready for you to see." The artist said.

We went looking for bedroom stuff, and wisely I pulled 5 options for Cami to chose from. Once she chose her bedding, we chose the furniture and accessories.

My phone rang, and it was Dylan.

"Did I tell you that you have a bedroom in our new house? Pick out the stuff for your room too." Dylan said.

I hung up and turned to Chris and Cami. "That was Dylan. I have to pick out stuff for me a room also."

I looked through the bedding again, and chose one that was cute, but not too teenagey.

Next was furniture. It didn't take long to pick out the bedroom suites, and the softest mattresses.

"I'll go pick up the sketches, while you handle the paperwork. I think Cami is going to need food soon, before we witness a meltdown." Chris said, slowly pulling his hand from mine so he could walk away.

I paid for our purchases and made arrangements for everything to be delivered.

We met Chris back at the sketch artist, and he showed us the pictures. He had a three picture set of Cami, two small pictures of us, and two pictures of Cami and I.

"Wow, how did he do that one?" I wondered, since Cami and I didn't pose together.

"Oh. I have something else for you too." Chris pulled a little box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"What?" I said.

"Just open it." Chris said.

I opened it to find a heart shaped locket. Inside the locket was the sketch of Cami, and the sketch of Chris and I.

"Thank you!" I shouted, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Welcome." He whispered.

"I could so kiss you right now, if we didn't have little eyes watching us." I whispered.

"I'll take a rain check, and redeem it later when we are alone." Chris replied.

Chapter 66  
Sky's POV

All of the furniture I ordered was delivered this morning to the new house. It took some doing, but I finally convinced Dylan to let me go supervise the wolves as they arranged our house.

Esme volunteered to watch the kids for us, while we got the house ready.

Dylan laid me on the couch where I could watch and direct. I was ordered to stay put, and not to even think of getting up.

I laid on the couch about an hour, before I had to get up.

I slowly swung my feet to the floor and sat up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Seth caught me in the act.

"I have to get up." I insisted.

"Not while I'm around." Seth replied.

"DYLAN!" I yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Dylan appeared in the doorway.

"Tell your wolf pack that I am allowed off this couch to go to the bathroom, or they will be cleaning up the mess, AND buying me a new couch." I replied.

"Why didn't you just say you needed to use the bathroom?" Seth asked.

He bent over to pick me up, and I shooed him away.

"Go back to what you were doing. I can walk to the bathroom by myself. If I don't walk some, I won't be able to walk later." I insisted.

After I returned to the couch, I noticed my back hurting. I shifted positions, and tried to find a more comfortable spot. I was NOT telling Dylan that my back hurt after walking to the bathroom and back.

Chapter 67

Sky's POV

No matter how I wiggle, my back still hurts. In fact, the longer I lie here, the worse it hurts.

I guess that just comes with being 9 months pregnant, and as big as a house.

Apparently I nodded off, because the next thing I knew Dylan was waking me up with a kiss.

"Wake Up, Sleeping Beauty. The house is all ready, if you feel like a tour." Dylan stated.

"Sure. I'm ready to get off this couch and walk around a bit." I replied.

I let Dylan pull me up off the couch, and I stretched my back out.

"Lead the way, so I can make sure the wolf pack set my house up correctly." I teased.

"Benzie gave the orders on how to organize the kitchen. She said some things have certain places they need to go, to make your life easier." Dylan explained.

Downstairs my favorite area was the nap room. It was already set up with two playpens for Destany and Dalton, and a cradle for the new baby.

"Alice said they would add the bedding to the cradle when we figure out if the baby is a boy or a girl." Dylan explained.

I ran my hand lovingly along the edge of the cradle. I placed my other hand on my stomach. "This will be where you take your naps, little one. We can't wait to hold you, and rock you to sleep." I whispered to my belly.

I felt a sharp pain, and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Dylan quickly asked.

"Nothing. The baby just kicked, hard." I replied.

We continued downstairs to the playroom, then back upstairs to the bedrooms.

"This room is for Jenny. This way she has a room of her own when we need her to stay. I talked to Ben, and he agreed with me that it would be safer if she stays with us when he has to be gone on business." Dylan pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of her being alone so much either. There are so many crazy people around these days that might try to take advantage of a teenage girl home alone." I replied.

"I was thinking that she was a teenager and beginning to date. Having the house to herself could lead to more temptation than she can handle." Dylan remarked.

"Dylan! You know that Jenny isn't like that." I swatted him.

The next room was Cami's. Cami and Jenny shared a bathroom that was between the rooms.

There was an open area in the hall where the stair landing was. This was set up to be a small sitting area. Further down the hall were the rest of the rooms.

On one side of the hall were two rooms. The first room was Destany's new room. Her room was white walls, with dark wood furniture. Her bedding was hot pink, orange, and yellow with flowers and butterflies on it.

The next room was Dalton's. His walls were a tan color, with the same style crib as Destany's. His bedding was baby blue with Dalmatians and fire trucks all over it.

Across the hall was a room set up as a guest room. It had just a simple bed and dresser in it for now.

Beside the guest room was the bathroom for this end of the hall. It was a big spacious bathroom.

By this time, my back was killing me, and the baby was still kicking away.

The next room was the nursery. This was the smallest room, but connected to the master bedroom with a private door.

The crib was set up, ready for bedding. We had decided we didn't want to know if the baby was a boy or girl, so we couldn't buy bedding yet.

In the master bedroom, there was a cradle ready and waiting by our bed.

An odd pain hit me, and I slipped into the master bathroom. All of a sudden I felt an odd pressure, like I had to use the bathroom.

By the time I reached the toilet, my stomach was cramping horribly. The cramps made me double over in pain. I must have cried out, because Dylan called my name.

"Sky? Are you okay?" He asked.

"No. Something is wrong. IT HURTS!" I screamed.

I felt a gush of water between my legs and looked down. There was a puddle forming on the floor. My first thought was that I was glad I went with tile floors instead of carpet. Then it clicked.

"Dylan! I think my water just broke." I said calmly. I lowered myself to the floor as Dylan rushed in.

Dylan leaned over and kissed me as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Jenny? I'm sorry to do this to you again, but we need you. The kids are with Esme, but Sky just went into labor. Can you go get the kids and take them home? Thanks. I will make this up to you somehow." Dylan filled Jenny in, and then called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, this is Dylan. We are at the new house, and Sky's water just broke. Jenny is on her way to your house to get the kids for tonight. Umm…When you get this message, and I hope it's soon, we need you over here." Dylan said.

"Message? YOU HAD TO LEAVE OUR DOCTOR A VOICEMAIL MESSAGE?" I screamed.

"It will be fine. You know Carlisle. He is probably on his way already. We can handle this." Dylan assured me.

Dylan found a towel to place under me, and some pillows to prop me up. "Lets see how far things have progressed." He said soothingly.

I pulled my knees up and spread my legs apart. Dylan reached down to test how far I was dilated.

"Okay. Sky, listen carefully to me love. We are about to become parents again. I can feel the head. I need you to grab a hold of your knees and pull them towards you. At the same time I need you to push as hard as you can. I'll tell you when to push. We are pushing on the next contraction, and then I need you to stop." Dylan explained.

"WE aren't doing anything. It's my body that is being ripped apart." I said.

"Okay. Here it comes. PUSH!"

I bore down with all my might and pushed as hard as I could. I could feel the baby moving down.

"STOP. I have the head…Okay the head is clear. Now again. PUSH!" Dylan directed.

I pushed as hard as I could and felt the baby slip further down. "PUSH!"

With one final push, I could feel the baby slip free. It was quiet for a moment, and I held my breath waiting to hear a tiny voice.

Dylan suctioned the baby's nose, and wiped him off.

Finally I heard our baby cry.

"Here you go, Mama. A perfect little boy." Dylan sat down beside me on the floor and handed me the little bundle.

"Our son, Reese David James." I said, exhausted.

I looked down at Reese. "You couldn't have waited a little while longer? I can tell you are going to be an impatient little man."

Reese looked up at me and screamed.

By instinct, I knew that he was ready to nurse for the first time. I settled him to my chest, and encouraged him to start nursing. He quickly latched on and began to nurse greedily.

Dylan and I sat there on the cold bathroom floor watching our son nurse for the first time.

"He is a little miracle." Dylan said. "Just imagine all that time that we didn't realize he was coming. This could have had a totally different ending."

"We are blessed." I said, and drifted to sleep on Dylan's shoulder, with my son on my chest.

I woke up later to the sound of footsteps. "Welcome to the party Doc." I whispered as I saw Carlisle bending down to check us out.

Chapter 68

Jenny's POV

I was chatting with a friend online when my phone started ringing.

I rolled over and grabbed my phone, noticing that it was Chris calling me.

"Hey. What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing much, why?" I replied.

"Well…I was wondering…I mean…Practice is going to be open tonight. Some of the other guy's girlfriends are coming to cheer them on, and I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to come watch practice, then we could grab something to eat?" Chris asked.

"I guess I could. I mean, I don't have anything better to do than sit and watch you chase a ball around the court." I teased.

"Great. I'll pick you up about 4:30. After practice we will go to the Mustang Café for some food." Chris said.

I hung up and started digging through my closet. What does someone wear to the gym to watch basketball practice? I mean, this is our first time out with friends as a couple.

Finally I came up with the idea of a tank, shrug, and jeans. It is always cold in the gym so I'd need more than a tank. Now to decide what color to wear.

I saw a pair of silver shimmer Converse and an idea hit me. What better for a ball player's girlfriend to wear than school colors?

I dug out a silver sequin tank, and dark wash skinny jeans. I pulled on the silver Converse, and grabbed a navy blue shrug that looked like a crocheted sweater. It had three quarter length sleeves, and tied in front.

By a little after 4, I was ready and waiting. My phone rang and I quickly answered thinking it was Chris.

"Jenny. I'm sorry to have to do this. I know you were hoping for a date tonight, but I need you to babysit. Sky just went into labor. We are at the new house, but the kids are at the Cullen's. I'll pay you double, if you can go get them and stay until I can come home tomorrow." Dylan said.

"I'll go get the kids right now. I can call Chris and explain. He will understand." I replied.

I hung up with Dylan, and grabbed my wallet. On my way out the door, I called Chris.

"I can't come tonight. Dylan just called, and Sky's in labor. I've got to babysit tonight." I said.

"Swing by and pick me up, then we can just take them to the gym with us. Cami can play up top with the other kids, or watch the cheerleaders. Destany and Dalton can just sit with you." Chris suggested.

"Are you sure? I can't guarantee what mood they are in." I said.

"I'll be waiting out front. I can help you in before practice starts. If you have to leave, I can hitch a ride over later." Chris replied.

I quickly pulled into his driveway and he threw his bag in the trunk, and hopped in the passenger seat.

We headed to the Cullen's to pick up the kids.

We walked in the house and I saw Cami running wild.

"Cami, go get your bag. Your dad called and asked me to come get you. Gather your stuff while I get the babies and their stuff." I directed.

Chris had already picked up Dalton and handed him to me. "He needs a diaper change first thing."

I quickly put a clean diaper on Dalton, and handed him off to Chris. "Go fasten him in while I check Destany."

"Already checked. She's good to go. I'll take them out, and you grab the bag." Chris said.

"Take whatever you need from the nursery. That's what it's for." Alice told me.

I checked the diaper bag, and grabbed a handful of diapers, and two onesies.

I turned to Alice. "Do you know if Ms. Esme has any extra formula for them on hand? There are just empty bottles in the diaper bag, and we aren't going straight home."

Alice opened a cabinet and tossed me a can as I asked.

"Thanks." I said, sticking it in the bag, and hurrying out the door.

Chris had both babies fastened into their car seats, and Cami sitting in the backseat.

"Seatbelt, Cami." I reminded her as I climbed in the car.

I waited until she fastened her seatbelt, and then headed to the gym.

When we arrived, Cami shot out of the car and into the gym to find a friend.

Chris unfastened Destany and handed her to me. He slung the diaper bag over his shoulder, and took Dalton out of his car seat.

I reached for Dalton, but Chris assured me he had him. When Chris reached for his gym bag, I took the diaper bag.

We walked into the gym with Chris' arm around my waist. We walked up the stairs to get to the bleachers, and then had to walk down the stairs to the area where the other girlfriends were sitting under the goal.

We reached the bottom of the stairs when Coach Taylor yelled out. "Tucker! Stop playing house and go dress out!"

"Whoops. Better go. Talk to you after practice." Chris handed Dalton to me and hopped over the rail and ran across the court to the dressing room.

I settled down with the babies, just as the other girls noticed me.

"Ooo...He is a cutie. Can I hold him?" Kristy reached for Dalton. I gladly handed him over.

One of the other girls reached for Destany, but she buried her head in my shirt.

"She's a bit shyer than her brother." I explained.

The guys came out and started practicing, so the attention shifted to the court.

After awhile, Dalton started to fuss.

"Does he have a foobie?" Kristy asked.

"A what?" I replied.

"A foobie, a pacifier" Kristy answered.

"Oh, yeah, there should be a blue one in the bag." I replied.

I tossed the pacifier to her, and popped one in Destany's mouth. I dug for two bottles, and the formula, and then realized I didn't have any water.

"Does anyone have a bottle of water?" I asked.

"No, but the concession stand will. I'll go get you one." Amy hopped up and headed up the stairs.

"Amy, if possible, ask them for one that hasn't been in the cooler. It will be better at room temperature." I called after her.

"Ok" She called.

Soon she was back with the bottle of water, and I mixed up two bottles.

I handed Kristy a bib and a bottle, then pulled my knees up to set Destany on.

"How do you know so much about babies?" Amy asked.

"I've had to learn with these two. Their mom is pregnant again, and has been on bed rest. She is diabetic and had problems. I've been watching these two almost daily for months now. They have an older sister running around her, and are getting a new baby brother or sister tonight. That's why they are with me." I explained.

Destany emptied her bottle, and fell asleep. I pulled out a blanket and placed it in the dip of the bleachers. I gently laid her down and pulled the blanket over her.

"When Dalton finishes, you can lay him down too." I placed a blanket next to Destany on the bleachers for Dalton.

Kristy laid Dalton down, and our attention focused back on our boyfriends.

After practice, the babies were still asleep. I handed Dalton to Kristy and I gathered up blankets and baby stuff. I picked up Destany and started to head up the stairs.

"Take the short cut; it will be easier on you. Coach won't mind." Kristy held the gate open for me and we walked through the tunnel out into the lobby.

Chris met me in the lobby with Cami dragging behind him.

"I can take him." He said, taking Dalton from Kristy.

We loaded up and headed to the Mustang Café.

At the café, we were smart and just took the sleeping babies inside in their car seats. When they woke up, I had one of the other players flip the high chairs over, and I placed the babies in them with a couple of cold fries.

"They are good for awhile. Let's eat." I said to Chris.

Chris and I were on one side of a booth, with Kristy and Adam on the other side.

After we ate, we headed back to Dylan and Sky's old house.

"This will be our last time here." I said. "They were planning on moving into the new house tomorrow, and then the baby decided to make his or her entrance."

My phone rang just then with a call from Dylan.

"It's a boy! Sky and the baby are both perfectly healthy. He was born about 4:30 this afternoon, soon after I called you. His name is Reese David James, and I'm sending you a picture right now to show Cami. I will talk to you in the morning. Kiss the kids goodnight for us." Dylan said.

I hung up and pulled up the message. "Cami, come see your new little brother, Reese."

"A BROTHER? UGH! I said I wanted a sister. They were supposed to give me a little sister for my birthday, not another brother." Cami exclaimed.

"It doesn't work that way. You get what you get. They can't control whether the baby is a boy or girl until he or she gets here." I showed her the pic, and then told her to get ready for bed.

Destany and Dalton were asleep again, so I decided baths could wait. We changed them into clean diapers and sleepers and laid them down in their crib.

I made sure Cami was in bed and almost asleep then came back to the nursery.

Chris was in the nursery watching them sleep. I slipped up beside him, and he pulled me close.

"Thanks for coming to practice today. It felt good knowing that my girl was in the stands cheering me on. This is the first year that I have had that." Chris whispered.

"A girl cheering for you?" I asked.

"No. A girlfriend." Chris replied. He turned his head to kiss me on the cheek, just as I turned my head to look up at him.

Our lips touched, and seemed to know what to do on their own. He kissed me gently at first, our lips just brushing against each other, and then came back for a deeper kiss.

We broke apart and both sighed.

"Do you think your dad would care if I crashed at your house tonight?" Chris asked.

"Probably not. Why?" I asked.

"It's almost 1 am, and I don't think my mom would appreciate me calling her to come get me. She doesn't like driving this late, and she would have to get Austin up. Dad is out of town." Chris explained.

"Sure. And after that kiss, we both know that you can't crash on the couch here." I said.

I called Ben, and told him that Chris was crashing on our couch tonight, and I was staying at the James.

"One more kiss, then Ben is waiting on you." I said.

Chris leaned over to softly kiss me, but I reached up and put my arms around his neck pulling him to me.

"You have made me wait for this, but now I want a real goodnight kiss." I said, deepening the kiss.

A moment later, I broke the kiss off, and took a ragged breath. "Go sleep on my couch, and dream away. I don't want Coach after me if you fall asleep during practice tomorrow morning." I said.

I locked the door behind him, and leaned against it and sighed.

"So that's what it feels like to be kissed." I giggled.

Chapter 69

Alex's POV

It seemed like I just fell asleep when the alarm went off. Emmett was gone on a hunting trip with his siblings, and Carter was colicky all night. Around 3, when he finally wore himself out, Addison woke up, demanding a late night snack.

I quickly took a hot shower to try to wake up, before getting dressed. I knew I had to get myself ready before I woke Alice Anna up, or it wouldn't happen.

"Wake up. It's the first day of school; you do not need to be late." I shook her awake.

I had started making breakfast when I heard Carter wake up. I dashed upstairs to get him before he woke Addison up.

When Alice Anna came into the kitchen, I was trying to flip the pancakes and nurse at the same time.

"Do you know what Mama Alice did with my new outfit? I can't find it." Alice Anna was standing in the kitchen with nothing but underwear on.

"It's in the laundry room. Put one of Unc E's shirts on to eat in, then you can get dressed." I suggested. I could see her getting syrup all over her new clothes.

"Okay. Remember Maddi and Nikki are riding to school with me." AA said.

"What? That's the first I've heard of it." I replied.

"Mama said they could. She must have forgotten to tell you." AA insisted.

I mentally counted seats in my truck. "Okay. We can pick them up on the way. We will have just enough room for them."

"YAY!" AA said, and then stuffed her face full of pancakes.

Carter was asleep, so I laid him in the playpen and went to get Addison ready.

I was nursing Addison when AA ran up with a hairbrush and ponytail holders.

"I need braids please!" She said.

"Will pig tails not work?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Cowgirls wear braids." She insisted.

"Okay." I quickly divided her hair and French braided it into two braids.

"Go decide what you want for lunch, and I'll be right there. I just need to get the babies ready to leave." I directed.

As I stood up, my phone rang waking Carter up.

I rushed to pick him up, and put Addison in the playpen, and answered the phone. "Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Ms. Alex? This is Jenny. I was calling to see if you could help me. Sky had the baby last night, so I stayed the night with Cami, Destany, and Dalton. Dylan was supposed to be home in time for me to leave for school, but he just called and said Sky's sugar is still high. He doesn't want to leave her just yet. I think he forgot school starts today. I have to be at school before Cami does, and the high school is on the other side of town than the elementary. Can you give Cami a ride? I called Claire to see if she could watch the babies, but she has that stomach bug. Do you know who I can leave the babies with?" Jenny asked.

"Let me make a call or two. I can definitely give Cami a ride, and will find someone to watch the babies." I assured her.

I called Jessie, and got her voicemail. Then I called Diana, who apologized but said Emoree was sick.

Finally I got a hold of Chloe. "Sure I can watch them for Dylan and Sky. I will send Taylor over for them right now. It's his day off, so he will be around to help me."

"Thanks. I know they will appreciate you. I will let Jenny know Taylor is coming." I replied.

I hung up and realized that I don't have room in my car for another kid, but an idea popped into my head.

"Seth, what are you doing? If you can come over and do me a quick favor, I will make you a cake." I offered.

"All you have to do is watch my two kids for about 30 minutes tops. I have carpool duty today, and have to take Alice Anna, Cami, Maddi, and Nikki to school." I explained.

"Be right there." Seth said. A moment later, I heard the back door open and shut.

"Alice Anna, get your stuff and go wait in the truck. I'll be right there." I said.

"Seth, both of the babies have eaten. If Addison gets hungry, you can mix up some of that baby cereal in the pantry and feed her that. If Carter gets hungry, there might be part of a bottle in the fridge you can warm up, or he will be happy with a pacifier until I get back. Here you go." I handed him Carter, and headed out the door.

In the garage, I quickly took out the baby seats to make room. I made sure AA was seat belted in, and headed to pick up Cami, then the twins.

At school, I parked and opened the door for the girls to climb out. I made sure no backpacks or lunch boxes were left, and then walked them into the building.

"Have fun, and behave. There had better not be any phone calls from the principal this year. Third graders should know how to behave." I warned.

I watched them all enter their class, and shook my head.

"I feel sorry for that teacher." I said, as I walked out of the school. Someone had made the decision to put all four girls in the same class.

Chapter 70

Nessie's POV

I rolled over and stretched. My hand touched Jake's side of the bed, and realized it was empty. I sat up just as Jake walked into the room.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I was wondering if you were going to sleep the day away." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Why are you so... Awake?" I asked.

"Because it's almost 10. Remember our flight leaves at 1:30. We still have to pack and check out." Jake reminded me.

"Can't I sleep until 1 then?" I asked, as I rolled over to go back to sleep.

"No. What do you want for breakfast? I'll fix you something to eat, then bring it in here. By the time I get back, you had better be awake and ready to eat." Jake replied.

"How about a western omelet, with mushrooms, green peppers, and onions?" I asked.

"Are you sure? Normally you don't like anything spicy first thing in the morning?" Jake questioned.

"I know what I normally do, but today I feel like spicy eggs. Is that alright with you?" I asked.

I scooted out of bed and started looking for something to wear today. After 10 days of honeymooning, I didn't have many clothes left. I found a sundress that I hadn't worn, and a set of matching underwear. As I pulled out my shampoo, I found the home pregnancy test that Claire packed for me.

I sat and looked at it for a moment, then decided that I might as well use it. After all, the whole point of the family joke was to use the test during your honeymoon. Since we were heading home in a few hours, our honeymoon was almost over.

I slipped into the bathroom and read the instructions. I opened the package and pulled out the little plastic stick. It seemed easy enough. All I had to do was pee on the stick, and wait. I followed the directions, and hid the stick in the cabinet under the sink. I didn't want Jake to come in the bathroom and see it while I was in the shower.

I quickly showered and climbed out. I got dressed, and fixed my hair, wasting time until I could check the test.

I pulled the stick out of its hiding place and compared it against the box. The results were clear. I wrapped the stick in toilet paper and stuck it down in the trash can. I put the box in the trash too, and covered it up with wadded up toilet paper. Then for good measure, I pulled the trash bag and tied it off. I carried it out and tossed the bag in the large trash can in the kitchen.

"Perfect timing, your omelet just finished cooking. Do you want to eat in here, or have breakfast in bed?" Jake asked.

"I think we had better eat in here. Since we are on a tight schedule, we don't need to get too distracted." I replied.

I surprised Jake by eating the whole omelet he had fixed. "What? We, umm, were pretty active this week burning off all those extra calories. I have to get them back somehow?" I reminded him.

After eating, I started packing my clothes.

"Jake, can you bring me a trash bag? Some of these are just trash." I called out.

"Really?" replied Jake, as he handed me a trash bag.

I started holding up articles of clothing and throwing them away. Straps were torn, buttons missing, zippers broke…

"Well, this top is still in one piece. Do you see the bottoms that match?" I asked, holding up a bikini top.

"No. The only bottoms without a top that I see are these." Jake said, holding up a pair of bottoms.

"Not a match, both go in the trash." I replied.

I continued sorting through my clothes. "We were really rough on things. Nothing is still in one piece." I commented.

"Really? So what are you going to do with these suitcases?" Jake asked.

"They all fit into each other. All I will have to pack is my hair dryer, straightener, and curling iron. Everything else was used up." I packed the items mentioned and started putting suitcases inside of each other.

"Will your suitcase fit into my suitcase?" Jake asked. "I only have a couple of things to pack."

Jake picked up my bag, and fit it down in his. "It fit's. Now we only have to keep up with one bag and one carryon."

We looked around the cottage one last time. "It's time to go check out." Jake whispered.

"You go ahead and take the bag down to the car, and check out. I want to use the bathroom one last time before we get to the airport." I said.

I waited until I heard Jake leave before I ran to the bathroom. I barely made it in there before I lost my breakfast. Once I was done throwing up, I pulled my toothbrush out of my carryon and brushed my teeth really good.

I popped a peppermint into my mouth and headed to go catch up with Jake.

"Sorry I took so long." I whispered.

"Are you okay? I was about to come check on you." Jake whispered back.

"I'm fine. I guess my spicy breakfast didn't agree with me after all." I replied.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked.

"Yes. The sooner we get on the plane, the sooner we get home. The sooner we get home, the sooner we get to see our son again. I hope he hasn't missed us too much." I said.

At the airport, the security guys laughed at our suitcases in a suitcase. As soon as we got seated on the plane, I fastened my seat belt and leaned against Jake.

"It's nap time. Wake me up when we are landing." I said, as I closed my eyes.

On the flight, we encountered some rough air. The turbulence woke me up and I realized immediately that I needed to excuse myself.

I unfastened my seat belt, grabbed my purse and rushed to the bathroom. In the tiny airplane bathroom, I lost my lunch.

Jake called through the bathroom door. "Ness, are you okay in there?"

"I'll be fine." I replied, then threw up again.

Once I was sure that I wasn't going to be sick again, I rinsed my mouth out, and brushed my teeth. I opened the door to find Jake still standing there.

"Are you sure you are okay? Cause it didn't sound like you were okay." Jake said.

"I don't know. It might be a bug or something. I feel better now, though." I said.

We walked back to our seats and I leaned against Jake. He pulled a blanket over me, and told me to go back to sleep.

I woke up again as we started to land.

"Who is meeting us at the airport?" I asked.

"No one, when I turned on my cell, I had a message from Quil. Claire hasn't been feeling good, so Zander is with your parents. Edward and Bella didn't want to wait in the airport with Zander, so they just dropped us off a car." Jake explained.

I dug out my phone and turned it on. "I have a message from Claire, telling me to call her, and a message from Granddad." I told Jake.

I listened to the message from Granddad first. "Alice saw me throwing up in one of her visions, so now I am ordered to report to Granddad for a checkup. I am going to pretend I didn't get this message. At least until we have had time to settle in, and see Zander."

"Wouldn't it be better to see Carlisle first? Just to make sure whatever bug this is isn't contagious. We don't want Zander getting it." Jake asked.

"It's probably just something I ate. I highly doubt that Zander can get what is wrong with me." I assured him.

Chapter 71

Nessie's POV

I did not feel like dealing with Granddad and the family checkups. I just wanted to get our son and go home. Granddad had other plans.

"Renesmee, you cannot tell me that you want to take Zander home and risk exposing him to whatever bug you have. Alice saw you throwing up." Granddad insisted that I let him check me out.

I followed Granddad into his office, and sat on the examining table.

"Ness, do you have any idea what might have made you sick?" He asked.

"Are you in doctor mode or granddad mode?" I asked.

Granddad smiled at me, and replied. "Doctor Mode, of course."

"Okay, then I can answer you." I said. "I think I know why I've been sick, but I'm also worried that it's too soon for what I think. This morning I took a home pregnancy test. I took it just as a joke, because Claire packed it for me. I know that two weeks is too soon to tell…isn't it?" I asked.

"Normal pregnancies can't be detected until the 3rd or 4th week. But we both know that you aren't normal and neither is Jake. Normally morning sickness doesn't appear until at least the 3rd week. If you will lie back, we can do an ultrasound and see what appears." Granddad explained.

"Is there another way to tell? I mean, I want to know, but I don't want to have the first ultrasound without Jake here." I asked.

"Yes. I can do a blood test or a urine test. The blood test is more reliable." Granddad said.

"How long does it take?" I asked.

"I can run it here. It will only take about 10 minutes." He replied.

"Then let's do that." I said, holding out my arm, and closing my eyes.

"I still can't believe that you are afraid of blood. I mean, Nessie, love, you are a vampire, remember?" Granddad laughed.

"I just hate seeing my blood." I replied.

"I'm done. I'll label this and start the test. You can wait out in the other room until I call you." Granddad suggested.

I walked out and into the little waiting room Grandma created.

I sat down and tried to wait patiently.

"Ness? What are you doing here?" Claire said.

"Waiting on Granddad to run a test. Auntie saw me get sick, so all the family is insisting I see Granddad. They won't let me see Zander until I get a clean bill of health." I complained.

"I totally understand. I haven't been feeling good, so Quil made me come today." Claire said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well…um…I'll text you, if you text me." Claire said.

"Ok." I replied. We both pulled out our phones and sent the message. Our phones went off at the same time.

"1…2…3…read!" We said, then read the message out loud.

"I think I'm pregnant!" We both read.

"That would be so cool if our kids could grow up together. I mean they would anyways, but to be the same age!" Claire exclaimed.

We talked and made what if plans until Granddad came out. "Girls, your tests are back. Who wants to go first?"

"Umm…Is it good news or bad news?" I asked.

"Just come into my office, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Granddad sighed.

"That's Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black, thank you very much." I replied. "And I want Claire with me when you tell me my results."

"Are you sure you want her with you instead of Jacob?" Granddad asked.

"Are you telling me that I need Jacob here? Does that mean it's bad news and you don't know how I will take it?" I panicked.

"Fine, Claire can come in with you. Then you can step out and I'll tell Claire her results." He replied.

"Nessie can hear my results too. Unless you think I need Quil…" Claire questioned.

"No, just come on in here. The sooner I tell you the results, the sooner you will go home and leave me with some peace and quiet." Granddad joked.

We walked into his office, and sat down. I reached over and grabbed Claire's hand.

"Let me have it." I said, taking a deep breath.

"As I said, I have both of your results back. I don't know the best way to say this, except to say…Congratulations are in order for both of you. Your tests both came back positive. Based on the hormone levels in your blood tests, I would estimate the date of conception was about two weeks ago. I want you back next week, however, to perform an ultrasound to better pinpoint how far along you are. For that appointment, I want you to bring your husbands with you. Now, go home and tell those big softies that they are about to become Dads." Granddad said.

"Thank you!" We both exclaimed. We stood up to walk out, then I turned back to Granddad.

"Keep this out of your mind, please. I think I will wait and surprise Mom with the news for her birthday this weekend." I said.

Chapter 72

Nessie's POV

I decided that I would fix Jake a special supper, and then tell him our news.

Jake had patrol, and Zander was napping, so I decided to grill a steak for Jake and make mashed potatoes with gravy and candied carrots.

I started the grill, and then put the potatoes on to cook. I unwrapped the steak and sat it on the counter. Before I could place it on the grill, I had to run to the bathroom.

After I puked my guts up, I washed my hands, brushed my teeth, and returned to the kitchen. I popped a peppermint into my mouth to try to fight the nausea.

I quickly tossed the steak on the grill, and started the carrots and potatoes.

Once the steak started to cook, the smell was okay. I guess the smell of raw meat just didn't agree with the baby.

Jake came in just as I was taking the steak off the grill. "Hmm…that smells good." He said.

"It's almost ready. If you can go get Zander from his nap, I should have it on the table when you get back in here." I suggested.

I listened to Jake talk softly to Zander. I smiled when I heard him comment on the outfit. "What's this that your momma has picked out for you? I'm a big brother. Now why would she put you in an outfit that says big brother? I mean..You are not a big brother…."

Jake's words trailed off, and I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Ness? Are you trying to tell me something? Zander is not a big brother." Jake questioned as he put Zander in the highchair.

"Well. In a way he is. Or at least in a few short months he will be." I replied.

"A few months….You mean…" Jake let out a big whoop and grabbed me. He swirled me around and around.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY! AGAIN!" Jake yelled.

"Jake! Put me down. The food is getting cold." I laughed.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Jake asked.

"Yes. I saw Granddad today. He said everything appears to be progressing normally, as far as he can tell. He said it looks like my pregnancies will be shorter like Aunt Alex's were. But he said the baby was perfectly healthy." I explained.

"How far along…?" Jake asked.

"You mean when did this happen?" I teased. Jake just grinned.

"Granddad said it looked like conception was about 2 weeks ago. That would mean we conceived on our wedding night. He said for me, 2 weeks was equal to about a month. I made him promise to keep it out of his head until we could tell Mom and Dad ourselves." I explained.

"I've gotta tell the guys." Jake said.

"No. After we eat, you can call Quil and tell him our news. But only Quil. Mom and Dad would kill us if the pack knew before they did. And your dad would too." I replied.

"You're right…but I can't keep it from them for very long." Jake countered.

"Mom's birthday party is tomorrow night. We will tell the family then." I said, then kissed Jake.

"Now this food I worked all afternoon cooking is getting cold." I handed Jake a plate and started filling my plate.

After we ate, I settled on the couch to give Zander a bottle, while Jake called Quil.

"Hey. Can you keep a secret? Just for a day or two. Nessie is pregnant! I'm gonna be a daddy again." Jake spilled the news to Quil.

"What? Whoa that's odd, but cool. Our kids can grow up together like we are. NESS! Claire is pregnant too!" Jake told me.

"I know. We were both at Granddad's today. We made him tell us the news together." I answered with a smile.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm about to continue celebrating with my wonderful wife." Jake said, and then hung up the phone.

Zander was asleep so Jake reached down and took him. "I'll change his diaper and lay him down. Don't move. I'm not finished with you."

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Jake was kissing me.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. It's not bed time for you yet." He whispered. I replied by kissing him back, and pulling him to me.

Jake eagerly deepened the kiss. The simple kiss turned into eagerness. Jake stood up and swooped me into his arms, never breaking the kiss.

When we reached our room, he stood me on my feet, and then we continued. I pulled at Jake's shirt, wanting it off. He willingly shed his shirt, and helped me out of mine.

The rest of our clothes followed, and Jake lowered me to the bed. He paused for a moment and pulled back.

"The baby?" He questioned.

I smiled up at him. "I asked Granddad. He said this is normal. We won't hurt our baby by making love." I whispered.

Chapter 73

Nessie's POV

I'm glad tonight is Mom's birthday party. Jake and I wouldn't be able to keep our secret very much longer. It's been hard not to tell anyone today.

I decided to buy Mom this picture frame that says We love Grandma. Then I took a picture of Zander holding the sonogram picture, and put it in the frame. I wrapped it up, and stuck it in the diaper bag so I wouldn't leave it behind tonight.

Zander was napping, so I decided to find something to wear to supper tonight. I knew I couldn't wear anything tight fitting, or my baby bump would be visible. I tried on outfit after outfit, and threw them in the floor. Clothes that I wore just a couple of weeks ago, wouldn't even button today. After 30 minutes, all that was left hanging in my closet was a couple of strapless sundresses, a few t-shirts, and a flannel tunic. Thankfully I found a pair of blue jean leggings that were too big when I bought them. They fit perfectly today. I put the leggings on under the tunic, and looked in the mirror. Aunt Alice won't be thrilled with my outfit, but it fit…for today at least. I dug around and found my tan Uggs to complete the outfit.

I laid out an onesie for Zander and a pair of jeans. He was still sleeping, so I set my phone to wake me up, and laid down for a quick nap.

Jake woke me up later saying we needed to head to Mom and Dad's house. He had Zander all ready to go.

"I planned to be up before you got home. My phone must not have gone off." I said sleepily.

"I turned it off. I got home early, and you were sleeping peacefully. I decided to let you sleep." Jake said. "I noticed a tornado hit our closet."

"Yea…The fat tornado. I realized that I'm too fat to fit in any of my clothes." I replied, bursting into tears.

Jake put Zander down on the floor, and reached for me. "You are not, have never and will never be fat. Our child is growing in you. I am superbly blessed to have you as my wife, and am thrilled, and terrified that we are having a baby so soon. I love seeing your body change as it grows to shelter our child. We were afraid that we wouldn't be able to have a baby, yet here we are. We have proved that we can create life. Now you have the wonderful responsibility to shelter and protect our child as he or she grows. I can't do that, only you. I can only protect you and keep you safe so you can focus on our unborn child. I love you more every moment we are together. Now…are you ready to dry your tears so we can head to your parents? I think if we walk in with you crying, the whole family will attack me."

I smiled, and stood up. "Let me wash my face, and use the bathroom, and I'm good."

Jake kissed me and smiled. "I'll start loading up then."

I quickly joined them and we headed to Mom and Dad's house.

When we arrived, I grabbed the diaper bag and Jake unfastened Zander to carry him in. We have figured out that Zander doesn't need a coat or blanket if Jake carries him.

We were early but were still the last ones there.

"How do you do it?" I asked Aunt Alex.

"Easy. We just ran over instead of dealing with carseats." Aunt Alex laughed.

We all put the presents on the table in front of Mom. The few of us that ate fixed our plates and sat down.

"I'm not waiting any longer. I'm opening presents as you eat." Mom said. She used to not like birthdays, but she has came to realize how much parties mean to Dad and Aunt Alice.

It ended up that the present from Jake and I was the last one she opened. Mom slowly unwrapped it and stared at it.

"What is it?" Dad asked, leaning over to look. "It's a We love Grandma frame with a picture of Zander holding a piece of paper…"

"Look closer at the piece of paper." I suggested.

Mom and Dad looked at it again. "Is that what I think it is?" Mom asked.

"Yes. It is a picture of your grandkids." I replied.

"GRANDKIDS? AS IN PLURAL?" Dad yelled.

"Yes. We are pregnant." I said softly.

"Wow." Mom said.

"That's pretty sudden." Dad said, suggesting something else in his tone.

"Another honeymoon baby in the family." Granddad explained.

All the family rushed to hug me. I explained what Granddad had told me about the accelerated pregnancy.

I heard Dad comment to Jake. "If anything happens to my daughter, I will still kill you."

"If anything happens to Nessie because of me or because I couldn't protect her, I will kill myself, before you even get the chance to think about it." Jake replied, just as serious as Dad.

Later, as we headed home, I turned to Jake. "If anything happens to me, you have to live. You have to stay alive for me. I will need to know that you are the one raising our children….Promise me."

"Ness…" Jake replied.

"I'm serious. Promise me right now. I want your promise. I need you to promise me this…We both know that a promise between imprints cannot be broken. I have to know that you will carry on."

Chapter 74

Seth's POV

Today was freshman orientation at the college today. Claire, Nessie, and I are all planning on attending Evergreen State. It's the closest four year college to Forks. It's a little over an hour away, but that's normal. Everything is at least an hour from Forks.

Ness called me and suggested that I just ride with her and Claire instead of taking a separate vehicle. I agreed, there was no reason for all of us to drive. I offered to drive my truck, but she offered her Suv instead.

Before we left, Jake and Quil called me and asked me to meet them for a minute. I just thought they wanted to talk about patrol and the bonfire tonight, so I agreed.

"Seth, when you met Claire and Nessie, make sure you drive. Nessie hasn't been feeling well lately, and I don't want to worry about her driving to Olympia." Jake said, as soon as I walked up.

"Okay. Hey, by the way, when are you guys moving to Olympia? I mean class starts Monday." I asked.

"There's been a change of plans. We aren't moving after all. Carlisle is going to rent that house, and we are in the process of buying Dylan's old house." Jake said.

"Okay…" I said.

"Dude, you might as well tell him. As soon as he sees Nessie, he will know. " Quil said.

"Okay… but Seth, you can't tell anyone this. Nessie and I are expecting. Carlisle doesn't know exactly what to expect out of this pregnancy, so he wants to keep Nessie close to home for now. " Jake stated.

"Claire is pregnant too." Quil said. "With the miscarriage last year, I don't feel comfortable moving away from our only doctor either. Claire and Nessie are planning on taking online classes this semester, but have to go to orientation anyways."

"Okay. Glad to be important enough to be let in on the secret. I'll take good care of your wives. I'll protect them like they were my own imprints." I replied. "but you do know you can't keep this a secret from the rest of the pack."

"We are planning on telling everyone at the bonfire tonight. We told the rest of the family last night." Jake said.

Chapter 75

Nessie's POV

Apparently I fell asleep on the way home from orientation. I remember getting in the car and Seth joking about me being moody already. The next thing I remember is a hot body picking me up.

I woke up to realize it was Jake carrying me into the house. I looked over Jake's shoulder and saw Quil getting a sleeping Claire out of the car and heading home.

"Shh…just go back to sleep. You have time for a nap before the bonfire tonight." Jake whispered as he laid me down on the bed.

"But Zander…" I protested.

"He is with your parents for tonight. You know they are spoiling him rotten, and that's if Sue and Charlie don't get a hold of him." Jake assured me.

I knew he was right, and that I needed to take a nap or I would fall asleep during the bonfire…which would NOT be good. The pack is full of pranksters, and being pregnant wouldn't stop them from pranking me somehow.

I must have been more tired than I thought, because the next thing I knew Jake was waking me up.

"Ness…You need to wake up and get ready. We only have about 20 minutes before we need to head to the beach." Jake gently shook me awake.

I sat up and stretched. As I did, my dress pulled tight across my stomach and Jake grinned. I slid out of bed and dug for a pair of jeans and tennis shoes.

"Jake…Where's my bag from school?" I asked.

"I guess it's still in the car…why?" He replied.

"I bought a t-shirt to wear tonight. Can you go check for me?" I asked.

A few minutes later Jake was back with two plastic shopping bags. "Which one of these is the one you want?" Jake asked.

"OH NO! The other one is Claire's. She was planning on wearing hers tonight also. Let me call her." I exclaimed.

I called Claire and told her I'd sent Jake over with it. She said she would sent Quil to meet him halfway.

While Jake was delivering the shirt, I pulled my hair up into a topsy tail and grabbed my phone.

When Jake got back, I was waiting at the door ready to go. I had grabbed my Northface jacket to cover my shirt until I was ready to spill the news.

I hopped on Jake's back, and we headed into the woods, and over to the beach.

We were one of the first couples to arrive. Seth had brought his newest flavor of the week, and the guys were giving him grief for it. No stories would be told tonight if _**She **_ was here.

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alex were the last to arrive. Claire announced that Sam and Emily weren't going to make it because Sawyer was running a fever.

The guys got the bonfire going, and Seth pulled out his guitar. Jessie handed out the sticks and pointed towards the cooler of hot dogs and gigantic pile of smore makings.

"Any requests?" Seth asked.

"Fishing in the dark." Suggested Aunt Alex.

Seth started playing and we all started singing along. Once he was finished, Uncle Emmett just had to comment.

"I'm ready to go fishing in the dark." He said.

Aunt Alex blushed, and I threw a marshmallow at him. "EWW So Did NOT want that mental picture."

Seth's girlfriend commented, "Fishing in the dark sounds hard. How do you catch a fish in the dark? I want to try!"

We all just looked at each other. "Umm…Barbie? I hate to tell you this, but you are not allowed to go fishing in the dark." Jake said.

"Why not? If they can, why can't I?" Barbie pouted.

"Only married couples are allowed to go fishing in the dark." Colin stated.

"Oh…Then why aren't the rest of you going fishing?" Barbie asked.

"Well…I really don't need to go fishing right now. With 4 kids, fishing in the dark isn't a good idea." Sky said.

"Nessie and I did enough fishing in the dark on our honeymoon." Jake said with a grin. I slipped off my jacket and leaned against him.

"Honeymoon Souvenir? WHAT? " Brady exclaimed, reading my shirt.

"Yep. " Jake grinned.

Claire slipped her jacket off too, to show her shirt that read "If you didn't put it here, don't touch it!"

"You too? I guess we are still in the baby boom." Jessie said.

Chapter 76

Seth's POV

"I like the idea of fishing in the dark." Pouted Barbie.

"I've already explained this to you. You aren't going to change my mind. I believe what I believe, and if you can't understand that, it's your problem." I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Barbie whined.

"Taking you home. Get your things, we are leaving now. I am not going to sit here in front of my friends and family, and be embarrassed by my girlfriend pouting because I won't have sex with her. I would think you would understand my view point, seeing how I have told you everything about Leah, and what she has been through." I grabbed her purse, pulled her up off the log, and marched her to my car.

We drove in silence to her house. I parked and climbed out.

"I'm not a little kid. I can get in the house by myself." Barbie snarled.

"I'm just being a gentleman and walking you to the door. How you are acting tonight, I also want to make sure your dad knows I returned you before your curfew." I said, as I rang the doorbell.

"I'm not something you purchased, that you can return if it doesn't suit your needs. I'm a person, you know." Barbie snapped.

"I know. A person who was doing all she could to have her way with me tonight. For my sake, I'm making sure he knows you aren't with me." I replied, taking a deep breath.

Just then her dad opened the door. "Hi, Mr. Kendoll. I wanted to make sure you saw that Barbie was home early." I said, as Barbie pushed past her dad and stomped up the stairs.

"I take it the night didn't go as planned." Mr. Kendoll commented.

"No sir. It seems your daughter had different ideas as to what I meant by a bonfire. She didn't realize I meant a family bonfire with other couples around." I said, turning and walking off.

I drove to Mom and Charlie's house, and parked my car. I walked to the edge of the woods, shifted and took off running. I might end up back at the bonfire, and I might keep running.

I just knew I had to clear my head before seeing anyone. I didn't want to explode on the wrong person.

Chapter 77

Emmett's POV

I finally collapsed in a chair. You would think vampires would have endless energy, but not when you are dealing with two screaming crying kids. Addison decided she didn't want to sleep last night. And of course, with Addi screaming, Carter couldn't go to sleep.

I took Carter out for a run to put him to sleep while Alex tried to rock Addi to sleep. Well…the run worked, rocking didn't.

I thought I could just stay up with Addi, and let Alex go to bed. No such luck. Addi decided she was a mommy's girl last night.

Around 4 this morning, we sat in Addi's room in the rocker. I held Alex in my arms, while she was holding Addison, and they both were bawling. Both of my girls were so exhausted but couldn't and wouldn't give in.

Finally about 6 this morning, Addison decided she was hungry and nursed herself to sleep. As soon as we laid her in the crib, Carter woke up and decided he was hungry.

Now I'm sitting in the living room watching Carter play in his saucer, wishing I could sleep.

I heard my phone start ringing and dived for it. "What?" I answered.

"Hey. Emmett? It's Seth." I heard.

"Whoops sorry. It's been a long night." I said softly.

"It's morning dude." Seth reminded me.

"Exactly. Addison just decided to go to sleep about an hour ago." I explained.

"I was wondering if you had time to talk today. I need some advice, and I think you are the only one who will understand what I'm going through." Seth asked.

"Sure. Do you want to meet right now? I can leave Alex a note, and Carter and I can meet you in a second." I suggested.

"Okay. The clearing at the edge of the woods?" Seth asked.

"Yep. About to head out right now." I said.

I hung up and scribbled a note for Alex. I grabbed Carter's winter coat and wrestled him into it, along with hat, gloves, and scarf. Then I put him in the baby carrier thingy and tried to put it on. It took a bit to realize that it would be easier to put the carrier on without him in it.  
Oh well. I learn something new every day.

When we finally got to the clearing, Seth was waiting.

"We're here. Now what did you need to talk about?" I asked.

"Women." Seth replied honestly.

"What about women…that's a huge topic." I joked.

"Barbie. I just don't know what to do. I mean, what do you do when your girlfriend deliberately ignores your thoughts and beliefs. I got a phone call from one of her friends just before I called you. Heather called me to tell me Barbie was cheating on me. Heather called her on it, and Barbie said she had to get "her needs" met somewhere, since I refused to do it. Then just before you showed up, I had a message from Barbie's dad asking if she was with me. She snuck out of the house and isn't answering her phone. I called him back and said she wasn't with me and I haven't seen her today."

"Wow. Sounds like she has some major issues, if everything is true. Have you asked her about it?" I asked.

"I asked her about the rumors of her cheating. She said they are just friends, and if I won't spent time with her, do I really expect her to sit at home and do nothing?" Seth replied.

Before I could answer, Seth's phone rang. "It's Mr. Kendoll." He said as he answered.

Seth put the phone on speaker so I could hear the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Seth, this is Mr. Kendoll. I hate to make this call but I thought you should know. Earlier I heard noises coming from upstairs, and knew that Barbie wasn't home. I went upstairs to investigate and found Barbie in her room."

"Okay…"

"She wasn't alone Seth. She had snuck a guy into her bedroom. I um….caught them in the act. How the guy talked, this wasn't the first time he was in her room. I guess I'm trying to say that you need to break up with my daughter. You deserve someone better than my messed up daughter."

"Okay." Seth barely managed to get that out before hanging up. After he hung up, he put his head in his hands and started crying.

"Why? Why me? How could she do this to me? I really thought she was the one?" Seth asked.

"I know dude. It's tough. But trust me. When the right one comes along, you will forget all about this one. Meeting Alex made me realize that I didn't know what love was before. This stinks that it happened this way, but at least it was now and not later. The witch I was with before cheated on me with anything that moved. I'm glad I didn't find out until after the fact, or no telling what I would have done." I replied.

"Thanks I think." Seth said.

"I'll leave you here to think. I'm going to call and check on you in a bit. I'd stay but Carter's starting to get hungry and I forgot the diaper bag." I laid my hand on Seth's shoulder, then walked away.

Chapter 78

Seth's POV

Instead of feeling sorry for myself, I decided to go visit Leah. I knew she wasn't being the best patient, she never has been, but Carlisle said she was doing better.

She is still on bed rest, but not medicated like she was earlier. At one point in this pregnancy, Carlisle had Leah in a medically induced coma, to keep her body from attacking the fetus.

I knock quietly on the door. Aiden answered and motioned for me to come in. "She's sleeping right now, but should wake up soon. What do you need?"

"I just decided I'd come by and visit. I'll sit with Leah and you can get some rest." I suggested.

"Well…" Aiden protested.

"You won't be any good to Leah or the baby if you are wore out. Go get some sleep or something." I ordered.

"Are you sure? I couldn't handle it if something happened…" Aiden stated.

"Nothing will happen. If something does, I'll call you." I shooed him out the door.

I listened to make sure he left, and then turned to the bed. "You can stop faking it Le. I know you are awake."

"Sorry. Aiden is just so overprotective that it's easier to pretend to sleep than deal with him. If I make a sound, he's over me asking what's wrong. I can tell him what's wrong. I'm as big as a house and stuck in bed…that's what's wrong." Leah muttered.

"She will be here soon and all will be right with the world." I soothed.

"What if I can't deal? I feel like I'm going crazy right now. Aiden won't leave my side, how will he be with a baby? He is suffocating me. I just want to scream, but then I'd have a dozen people run in here to see what's wrong. I just wish I could go for a walk and be alone for just a moment." Leah complained.

"Let me see what I can do. Maybe Doc will let me take you outside." I said. I slipped out of the room for a second to ask Carlisle.

I walked back in the room. "You have to ride, no walking but I got permission to take you for some fresh air." I said.

"Thanks!" Leah struggled to sit up. I swooped her up and settled her in the wheelchair. We weren't outside for a few minutes when my phone rang.

I pulled it out and looked. "Shoot! We're caught. It's your husband." I looked at Leah.

Before I could answer it, Aiden was at our sides.

"I thought something was wrong. I came to check on you and you weren't there. I couldn't handle it if something was to happen to you while I wasn't there to protect you. I don't think I could handle it if something happened period. You are my life, without you, I have no reason to live." Aiden said.

Leah gave me a look that said help me. "Aiden. Dude, chill. I said I'd call if something happened. You were supposed to be resting, and Doc gave us permission to come outside. You need to back off, and stop being paranoid."

Aiden grabbed a hold of the wheelchair, and turned Leah back to the house. "It's too cold for her to be out here. Dr. Cullen can't feel the cold, so he doesn't know what's best. And when it's your wife and unborn child, then and only then can you lecture me about being paranoid."

**Chapter 79**

**Jake's POV**

This morning was family checkups. Carlisle was concerned about Nessie's blood pressure being too high, and wanted to run some tests. He finally decided it was just because she was tired, from lack of sleep.

"She will be fine Jake. I'm going to give her something to help her get some rest. There shouldn't be any problems, but I want to watch her just in case. I am giving Claire the same medicine as well. Help Nessie settle in upstairs, and then I want you to take Zander and go get some rest yourself. Bella is going to sit with the girls for me." Carlisle assured me.

I left Zander with Esme for a moment, and helped Nessie upstairs. Nessie and Claire's room was still the same as when they moved out a few months ago. The only difference I saw was the two nightgowns Alice must have laid out.

I helped Nessie into the bathroom for her to change, and then settled her on the bed.

"Lay with me until I fall asleep." Nessie asked.

Of course, I did as my wife asked. As soon as we lay down, Quil and Claire came in to get settled.

After they got settled in the other bed, Quil looked over at me. "Feels like old times, huh?"

I laughed. "Somewhat but not quite, the last time we did this, they weren't our wives yet."

"We weren't as big as a house either." Claire chimed in.

"Neither one of you is as big as a house." I said.

"Then why does it feel like it?" Nessie said sleepily. I wisely chose not to answer that comment.

It didn't take long for Claire and Ness to drift off to medicated sleep. Quil and I stayed in bed holding our wives until Bella came in.

"The girls are asleep now. It's time for you two to leave and let me sit here and watch over them. Go get some rest yourself. You look like you could use it." Bella said.

We reluctantly headed downstairs. Esme was waiting with Zander.

"Are you ready for a nap, big guy?" I asked hopefully.

"Nona Nona NONA!" Zander shouted.

Quil laughed.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Don't laugh. Your turn is coming, buddy. Nona is Zander's way of telling me no nap."

Quil walked out with us and turned to ask if he could come over. "I know I can't sleep without Claire in the house. I should be able to catch some zzz's on your couch though."

"I know how you feel. You are welcome to try. No guarantees on if Zander will sleep so we can." I stated.

We headed home. I quickly fixed Zander a bottle and fed him. I laid him down in the playpen with some quiet toys. Quil claimed the couch and I stretched out in the recliner.

Soon we were all sleeping soundly.

**Jenny's POV**

I'm glad I don't have to be outside tonight. The gym is nice and warm. We have won two games so far, hopefully senior high girls and boys can win tonight also. A complete victory over Riverside would be a nice Christmas present for all the Mustang Fans.

Chris was watching the junior high games with me, then it was time for him to go change into his warm-ups. He stood up during the break between games and grabbed his bag.

"Here, hold on to this for me." Chris handed me something and then bounded down the bleachers, and out the gate.

I opened my hand to find his senior ring. I slipped it on my thumb and waited for him to return.

While I was waiting, my phone rang. It was Jacob.

"Hey. I know you said you couldn't babysit tonight, but I really need a favor. Nessie is at Carlisle's tonight and I just got called in to work. It could only be an hour or so, or it could be longer. It's a search and rescue call, and they need all available men. Could you do me a huge favor and watch Zander?" Jake asked.

"I'm at the ball game. I guess you can drop him off to me here at the gym. I promised Chris I'd watch him play, so I'm not leaving." I replied.

"Can you meet me outside in about 5 minutes? I'm on my way now." Jake answered.

"I can meet you in the lobby. If I leave the gym, I can't come back in." I stated.

We agreed to meet in the lobby, and I headed up the bleachers to head down to the lobby.

I saw Quil pull up and Jake hopped out with Zander. I moved to the door and took Zander from Jake.

"Here are two bags for him. I couldn't find a bag big enough for everything I thought he might need. There are several bottles, some food, a thing of snacks, toys, diapers…" Jake explained.

I handed Zander back to Jake and rummaged through the bags. I sorted enough items for the ballgame into one bag, and handed the other back to Jake.

"Put this bag and his car seat in my car. I can unlock it from here; just make sure you lock it back. This other bag will last through the game. Do you want me to call you when the game is over, or wait for you to call me?" I asked.

"I will call you when I'm done. I know you are staying at Dylan's tonight, so just take Zander there if you don't hear from me." Jake said. He kissed Zander, and rushed back out.

Zander and I went back to the game and sat by Chris.

"Wondered where you went." Chris commented.

"Jake called and needed an emergency babysitter. Oh, here's your ring back." I pulled it off and handed it to him.

"No keep it. I want you to wear it. When I want it back, I'll ask." Chris replied.

I undid my necklace and slipped the ring on the chain. "This way it's safe from little hands." I explained.

All too soon the girl's game was over, marking another victory over Riverside.

**Chris' POV**

Knowing that I had someone special in the stands that is cheering just for me, seems to make me play better, harder, and smarter.

After kicking some Rebel booty, I took a second to ask Jenny to wait around for me. We agreed to meet at the car, so she could get Zander strapped in while waiting on me.

The coach stopped me in the dressing room and wanted to discuss a play that didn't work. Then a couple of kids wanted to talk. It seemed like everyone knew I wanted to get out of the gym, so they chose tonight to congratulate me on playing well.

I was cornered by another parent, when Evan hollered at me.

"Tucker! Did you and Jenny have a fight or something?"

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering. She's sitting in her car just staring at her phone. The kid is crying in the backseat, and she seems to not hear him." Evan explained.

I turned to the parent next to me. "Sorry Mrs. Lisa, I need to go check on Jenny. This is completely unlike her."

I dashed out of the gym and to her car. I opened the door and pulled her to face me.

"Jenny! What's wrong?" I asked.

"I had a voicemail from Dylan. Leah's dead." She answered.

Chapter 80

Dylan's POV

It's always hard when you get called out for a first responder call. Knowing it's a search and rescue in the middle of January is even worse. We all know what can happen if the person is outside in the weather too long. We work as fast as humanly possible on any search and rescue call, but when you realize you know the person you are searching for, human speed isn't fast enough. It's time to shift into supernatural speed.

Brady and Edward stayed behind to watch Aiden. Everyone is wondering where he was when Leah decided to go for a walk. We all knew about the fit he threw about Seth taking Leah outside so it was fishy that she was able to walk off into the woods on her own.

Sam and Jasper were the first ones to find Leah. Sam broadcast a message telling the rest of the search pack where they were. Seth and I took off running towards Leah's location and got there soon after Carlisle.

Seth rushed up to Leah's side. "I'm here Le. You are going to be fine." Seth said, his voice trembling.

"Liar." Leah replied super softly.

"Seth. I need you to trust me when I say I'm going to do all I can to save Leah. Right now, I need your focus over here. Leah has been in labor too long to stop it. I'm going to have to help Leah finish delivering the baby before I can work on Leah. As soon as I get the baby out, I need you to take her and run." Carlisle stated.

"Take her and run?" Seth asked.

"Your niece. Emmett has already called in the Angel Flight for me. The baby is premature and has been exposed to the elements for too long. Hold her close to your chest for warmth, and run with her to the meadow. A family member must go with her before they can treat her. Your job is to take care of this little baby." Carlisle handed Seth the bundle of baby. Seth cradled her to his chest, and we took off running.

We reached the meadow and could see the helicopter coming.

"Let me know if…when…how…" Seth stammered.

"As soon as I know how Leah is doing, I'll let you know. They might not let you have your phone in NICU, but if I have to come in person, I will. I promise that we will keep you as updated as we can. Remember, no news is normally good news." I assured him. I leaned over and kissed the baby's head.

"Be strong little one. You have some mighty blood flowing through those veins of yours. Prayers are going with you." I whispered to the baby and stepped back into the woods. Seth dunked and ran to the helicopter.

As he was handing off the baby, they were already back in the air.

I watched the helicopter until it was out of sight, then ran back into the woods.

In my mind, I asked the guys if they were still in the same spot. Colin replied that they were at the main house, waiting for news.

We all stood around outside Carlisle's office entrance, waiting on news. It seemed like forever, yet was less than an hour when Carlisle stepped outside.

We all looked up at him. Carlisle just shook his head. "I did all I could. She was so weak to start with, and had lost so much blood. She just didn't have any fight left in her. I'm sorry."

Carlisle turned to go back inside. "Granddad? Can you…Will you please be the one to go tell Dad, Sue and Charlie? I don't think I can." Jake asked.

"I understand. Let me clean up a bit, then Sam and I can go tell them in person. I need to check on Edward and Aiden also." Carlisle said softly.

We all separated out to call home and let our wives know what happened. We all decided to just wait for news on the baby before heading home. All the wives and babies headed over to the main house to wait with us.

I called Jenny and left her a message telling her to call me. I didn't want her going home to an empty house.

Edward came out into the living room later, and said Aiden took off. We decided to just let him go and calm down.

"Charlie needs to know who is responsible for the baby now that Aiden isn't able, and Leah…" Jasper stated.

"Seth. Even if Aiden was still here, Seth is the legal guardian of the baby. Leah had me draw up a will a couple of weeks ago. She said she wanted to be prepared, that she had a feeling something was going to go wrong. She wanted all parental rights to go to Seth. She knew Sue and Charlie were too old to assume care of an infant, and felt that Aiden wouldn't be reliable. Leah said Aiden kept hinting and making references that he couldn't live without her. She said he kept saying that if she dies, it wouldn't be long before he joined her. So Seth is now a father. I believe the best ones to go talk to him would be Jake and Quil." Edward filled all of us in on Leah's choice.

**Jake's POV**

Walking into that hospital was one of the hardest things I think I have ever had to do. At the front desk, we asked for the room number. I was surprised to hear it listed under Clearwater instead of Smith.

Seth looked up as we walked into the room. He was in a rocking chair rocking the baby.

"Leah?" Seth asked.

All I could do was shake my head. I couldn't speak. The tears were clogging my throat.

Seth looked down at his niece and broke down. Quil and I rushed to him and simply hugged him. All three of us cried for a moment.

When I could finally speak, I told Seth about Leah's wishes. "You are a dad now. When Edward told Aiden about Leah, Aiden simply took off. He never said anything about the baby. It is all legal and filed. You are now the father of this beautiful little girl."

One of the nurses came in at that time. "I heard your news. I'm sorry for your loss, but happy to tell you that this little girl is the picture of perfection. She is absolutely healthy, but she needs a name, Daddy."

Seth looked at us, then down at his baby girl. "Leala Suzanne Clearwater. After two of the strongest women I have ever know."

Chapter 81

Seth's POV

The night nurse told me that the doctors were planning to release Leala today.

"You have to have a car seat and the essentials before they will let you take her home. The hospital will give you a car seat, but you must have an outfit for her to wear in her pictures and to wear home. You also have to change a diaper in front of the head nurse and show that you have diapers with you. I can give you a sample diaper bag that we give out, but you have to go find you and Leala some clothes." Heather, the good nurse said.

"I don't want to leave Leala. If she wakes up and no one is here, she gets scared." I stated.

"My shift ends at 7:45. I'll come by after I get off and sit with Leala. She should be sleeping, and you can run across the street to that shopping mall and find some clothes. You need more than pj pants yourself." Heather suggested.

About 8, I headed across the street. I knew I had to find some clothes, and fast. People were giving me strange looks. It is the middle of January and I have on pj pants, a wife beater, and plastic hospital flip flops. I shed my shoes when we headed into the woods earlier this week. I never took the time to get my clothes or shoes after shifting back.

I went in American Eagle first and grabbed a pair of jeans, t-shirt, socks, and a pair of boots. I paid for them, and then changed in the dressing room. I stuffed my old clothes in the shopping bag and threw them away on the way out. I looked around and the first place I saw that advertised baby clothes was The Children's Place.

I walked into the store and froze. There was way too much to choose from and I didn't know how to find the newborn clothes.

Thankfully a sales girl walked up and asked if she could help me. "Yes. I need to find an outfit for my daughter."

"Okay, the girls section is over here. What size does she wear?"

"I don't know. " I admitted.

"Okay. How old is she?" the sales girl asked.

"She is just 3 days old." I said.

"Okay. The 3s are over here." She pulled an outfit out and held it towards me.

"Umm…I don't think you heard me right. She is just 3 days old, not 3 years old. I need an outfit to bring her home from the hospital in." I explained.

"Oh. The baby stuff is over here. You would need a newborn." She dug through the rack and handed me a top, skirt, sweater, and then shoes.

I carried the stuff to the register to check out. As I was checking out, I heard the sales girl talking to another girl. "Can you believe he is coming in to buy his daughter clothes? I bet his wife really loves him waiting to the last minute like this. He doesn't even have enough sense to look around, or check the prices. He could have bought two outfits off the clearance for the same price as that one I picked out for him. I wanted the commission off that dweeb."

I told the check out girl that I didn't have any help and took my bag. "Thank you, please come again." The check out girl said.

"Oh, I won't be back, you can count on that. You can also count on me telling everyone I know how rude your salespeople are." I replied, walking out into the rare sunshine.

Chapter 82

Seth's POV

After forcing me to fill out a mile of paperwork, the hospital allowed me to fasten Leala into the donated car seat and leave.

Alex called me and reminded me that I needed to stop someone and buy a crib at least. She told me she found this baby store online that was located near the hospital. "Little Miss Giggly?" I repeated.

I found the store and hesitantly headed in, carrying Leala in my arms.

"Hi. I'm Hayley, just let me know if you need any help." I was greeted by this perky blondish brunette.

"Okay. I need help." I replied.

"Sure. What are you looking for?" Hayley asked.

"Everything" I replied.

"What do you have?" Hayley asked.

"Umm…an ugly plastic diaper bag of samples, a boy's car seat, and the outfit Leala is wearing." I stated.

Hayley had an odd look on her face so I quickly explained.

"Leala is actually my niece…or was. She is the baby of my sister. My sister went into premature labor and was too weak. Leah didn't survive childbirth, and requested that I have custody of her daughter, and raise her as my own. Since I didn't expect to become a dad, I have nothing. No crib, no clothes, no diapers, no nothing." I explained.

The time flew as Hayley helped me pick out things for Leala's nursery. She was so easy to be around and so patient with my questions. The next thing we knew it was time for Hayley to close the shop for the night.

I left Leala in the store with Hayley as I loaded all my purchases up. I only took what was necessary and created a wish list of the rest. The rest of the crew's wives said they were going to help out with things for Leala.

As I came back in for Leala, an idea struck me. "Hayley...This might sound odd, but do you want to grab some dinner or something with us. I mean, we both have to eat."

"I have to go to the bank, but then we can eat. There's a little diner up the road that is pretty good." Hayley suggested that I meet her there.

"How about Leala and I follow you to the bank, then to the diner? Not to be a stalker or anything, I just don't feel right letting you take that money to the bank by yourself. I mean, I'd hate that something happened to you while we were sitting in the diner." I held the door open for Hayley and then stepped to the side as she locked up.

At the diner, we sat and talked. It seemed like I had known her a lot longer than a few hours. I didn't want to get up and leave her side, but when I got a text from Emily, asking when I would be home with Leala, I knew I had to call it a night.

"It's been nice today. It's nice not to be judged on appearances. I've enjoyed…I mean…Can we see you again? And I don't mean coming to the store?" I stammered.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not really looking for anything right now." Hayley replied.

"We can just hang out as friends and see where it goes. I just know I want to get to know you better." I said.

We exchanged numbers and decided to just text for now. I'm hoping that she decides to invest more time in a mixed up, giant instant dad.

Chapter 83

Nessie's POV

"Hey, Claire? Let me call you back later. Someone's at the door." I hung up and sat my laptop on the coffee table.

The doorbell rang for the second time. "Coming!" I yelled.

I wiggled up off the couch and finally got to my feet. The doorbell rang again and woke Zander up from his nap. I detoured and picked him up, soothing his cries.

I opened the door and looked out. The woman was walking away.

"Can I help you?" I called out.

The woman turned around and I gasped. "Rachel? Is it really you?" I asked.

"Nessie? I didn't expect to see, I mean…" Rachel stammered.

"Yea… Come on in. Let me put Zander back down and we can catch up. Does Billy know that you are back?" I motioned for Rachel to follow me in.

"Just have a seat and I'll be back in a bit. The doorbell woke Zander up early." I said.

It took a bit to get Zander back to sleep, then I returned to the living room. I found Rachel asleep on the couch, curled up with one hand on her stomach, and the other pulled to the side.

As I looked closer at Rachel, I could see fading bruises and bruises just beginning to form. I stepped into the kitchen and called Jake.

"Jake, Rachel is here. She just showed up. She fell asleep on our couch while I was busy with Zander. I think you need to come home. She is covered in bruises. No, no sign of Paul, just Rachel. She seemed surprised to see Zander, which confused me." I urged Jake to hurry home. Something about this just seemed wrong.

In no time at all, Jake was home. He walked in the door and over to me.

"How are you feeling?" Jake worried.

"I'm good. No twinges, no cramping." I assured him. He insisted on feeling of my pulse to check my blood pressure.

"Jake, I'm good. It's Rachel that scares me. She has been asleep for over 30 minutes, and has been moaning and muttering the whole time." I said.

"Has she said anything? I mean about the bruises?" Jake whispered.

"No, she fell asleep as soon as she sat down. I've had to fight the urge to touch her and read what has happened." I admitted.

"If she doesn't wake up soon, I'm calling Carlisle." Jake said. He pulled me into his lap and we sat in the recliner, waiting on Rachel to wake up.

"I think Granddad needs to see her anyways. I could take her with me for a checkup." I suggested.

"I didn't know you have a check up today." Jake said.

"I don't, but Rachel doesn't know that. I'm wondering if there is something going on, how she is holding her stomach like that." I said.

We watched Rachel flinch in her sleep, then start batting her arms. She started twisting around, and covered her stomach with her arms.

Jake looked at me and nodded. I slipped over to Rachel, and gently placed my hands on her head.

I scanned through her memories and saw what she was dreaming about. It was more reliving a nightmare than a dream. I motioned for Jake to come over. I took his hand and shared what I was seeing.

"That…That…monster. If I see his face around here, I'm gonna…" Jake started to shake.

Just then Zander cried out from the nursery. "Go get your son. I'm gonna call Granddad and explain things." I shoved Jake toward the hallway.

Once Rachel woke up, we headed to Granddad's. He convinced her to let him look at her arm, then completely examine her.

Carlisle came out and told us he gave her something to help her rest, and he was keeping her at the main house for observation.

"Nessie, can you stay here with Zander until I get back? I need to go call an emergency pack meeting, to let them know to watch for Paul. I need to know you are safe." Jake asked.

I assured him that Zander and I would stay put, and kissed him bye. I knew that it was hard for him to not track Paul down this instant and revenge his sister.

Chapter 84

Jake's POV

Once the pack was all together, I began to fill them in on what was happening.

"Rachel showed up at my house today. She was covered in bruises. Between Nessie and Carlisle, we got Rachel to admit that she ran away from Paul. She said he has been hitting her since they married. She didn't know Nessie and I were married, or about Zander. Paul only told her what he wanted her to know." I paused to let it sink in for the guys.

"How could we not know he was like that? " Colin asked.

"He deliberately moved Rachel away from home and cut off all communications so we wouldn't find out. The main point I called you here to make, is that he will come for her. I wanted to let you know so you can be on the lookout for him. Rachel is staying with the Cullen's where we know she will be safe. We need to beef up patrols." I looked around the pack.

"Seth, if you can find someone to watch Leala, we could really use you back in the rotation." Seth promised to check with his mom and with Hayley.

"I can leave Leala at the store with Hayley during the day. Surely Mom and Charlie can watch Leala for an hour or two." Seth said.

"Bella would probably be glad to help you also." I said.

"Can you tell us anymore of what happened?" asked Quil.

"Rachel said anything she said or did that Paul didn't like was a reason for him to hit her. She said that she knows he caused her to miscarry at least 3 times. As soon as he found out she was pregnant, he freaked out and hit her until she miscarried." I said.

I didn't go into more details, because I could tell the rest of the guys were as mad as I was. Sam was shaking, he was so ticked off.

"Don't worry. If he comes around here, and tries anything, with any of our families, he will regret it." Brady said quietly. The whole pack nodded their agreement.

"Thanks. Don't do anything stupid, to hurt yourself. Carlisle is placing Rachel in a safe spot until this gets straightened out. He isn't telling any of us where she is, so if Paul comes around, we can safely say we don't know where she is. Edward filled for a restraining order and started the divorce proceedings. Just watch out for Paul. He will show up sometime, but we don't know where or when. Warn your wives about Paul appearing. They should not let him in the house."

Chapter 85

Hayley's POV

I gently laid Leala down in my office to nap, and slipped up front to straighten up the store. I had got a new shipment of clothing in this morning, but haven't had time to stock it.

I was focused on arranging clothing while keeping an ear out for Leala, and didn't hear the buzzer on the front door.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me how to get to an address? I think I'm lost." A man's voice boomed.

I jumped, startled by his voice. I prayed he didn't wake Leala up. There was a weird vibe about him.

"I'm not sure. I'm not from around here, so I don't really know the area. What is the address you are looking for?" I asked, thinking it would be a local business.

"I'm not sure if the address I have is correct. I came down to visit my father in law, but I only have an old address. I think he might have moved. Do you have an address for a Billy or a Jacob Black?" The man asked.

Once the man said the names, I remembered Seth telling me about Rachel. I quickly replied. "I'm sorry sir. The names don't ring a bell."

"Do you have a phone book where I can look up their number? I don't want to show up and it is the wrong house. That would be embarrassing to not know where my in laws live." The man said.

"I'm sorry. The phone company never sent me one. I'd look it up on the internet, but my internet is down today." I lied.

"Can you check your customer records for a Renesmee Cullen?" The man demanded.

"I'll check, but the name is not familiar. I think an unusual name like that would stick in my head." I said. I knew there wasn't a Renesmee Cullen, simply because she is Black now.

I walked over to the computer and pretended to search my records. "No, I have no one by that name. I think there might be an old phone book in the back. Let me go check and see."

I wanted to check on Leala before she started crying, alerting the strange man to her presence.

I dug until I found a phone book that was several years old. I checked it first to make sure Billy or Jacob weren't listed.

"Sir, I found this old phone book, but there are no Blacks listed." I walked back out carrying the book.

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN THAT BE? ARE YOU LYING TO ME, YOU LITTLE WITCH? I KNOW THEY LIVE HERE, AND I KNOW THEY HAVE MY WIFE. ARE YOU HIDING HER FROM ME TOO?" He yelled, and took a step towards me.

"Sir, just calm down. I'm sorry, but as I explained earlier, I'm not from this area. My husband should be here shortly and you can ask him if he knows the Blacks." I was so bluffing, but praying that Seth would walk in soon. It was about time for him to pick up Leala, and I hoped he would play along.

"Your husband, really. I bet you are just bluffing hoping I will leave. You have no husband. No man would want a worthless piece of trash like you. I think I might just have to beat it out of you." The man sneered.

"Sir, I'm serious. My husband normally stops in right about now. In fact, he should be here right now." I prayed that I'd be right.

Thankfully just then, the door opened and Seth walked in.

"Here's my husband now. Maybe he will be able to give you the information you need." I said, loud enough to ensure that Seth heard.

Seth walked over to where we were standing and put his arms around me and kissed me. "Good afternoon, wife. And what were you volunteering me to do?" Seth asked.

"This gentleman is searching for part of his wife's family. They had an argument and he thinks she went to her parents. He was asking me for an address, but I told him I didn't know my way around." I explained.

Seth looked at me and looked at the man. I could tell he knew the man by how he bristled up.

"Hayley, go check on the baby, and I'll see if I can help this man." Seth suggested, pointing me towards the back. I could tell it wasn't a suggestion.

As I walked off, I heard Seth call the man Paul. I shuddered. I was glad Seth showed up.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Seth asked, trying to keep a calm voice.

"You know how Rachel is, always blowing things out of proportion. We had a little fight, and she took off. I figured she'd come home to Billy, but I can't find his house. Everything has changed in La Push since I left." Paul whined.

"Sorry man, but I don't think Rachel is here. Jacob hasn't said anything about her being home, and Mom would have told me if she showed up there." I said.

"What does your mom have anything to do with it?" Paul growled.

"After Dad died, Mom and Charlie ended up together. After they married, Billy's health got worse, so he moved in with Mom and Charlie, instead of tying Jacob down to taking care of him." I said.

"So you haven't seen her, and your precious pack hasn't said anything about her." Paul scowled.

"That's what I'm saying. And Paul, just a warning, if you had been anyone else in here threatening my wife like that…" I growled at Paul, and his eyes got wide. "Yeah. No one treats my loved ones like that. NO ONE."

Chapter 86

Seth's POV

I watched to make sure Paul left, and then went back inside to Hayley and Leala.

Hayley rushed out to me, and buried her head in my chest. I held her close as she broke down.

"He's gone. You're okay." I assured her as I enjoyed the embrace. I wiped the tears from her face and grinned at her. "Your husband, huh?"

"I thought the threat of a husband might stop him more than saying my friend that happens to be a guy." Hayley blushed.

Leala cried and interrupted our moment. After retrieving my ill timed daughter, I turned serious again.

"Hayley, Paul is dangerous. Since we told him we were married, he will be expecting to see us act like it. He might have left the store, but he will still be around watching. For your safety, I think you need to come home with us for at least tonight." I said.

Hayley just looked at me.

"I mean, I'll take the couch, you can have my bed. Leala and I will leave you alone. Nothing weird, just crashing at a friend's house." I added quickly.

"I see your point. I'd hate for him to follow me home. There is no telling what he'd do if he realizes I was lying to him. I keep a change of clothes in the back. Let me grab them and we can leave." Hayley said. She turned to go to the back and added softly "But you are more than just a friend…"

She came back out with a bag and the diaper bag.

"I think it would be best if you just ride home with us. We can swing by the bank for your deposit, then stop and get some supplies from the store. I don't think there is much food in my fridge. I can drop you back off at work tomorrow morning." I suggested.

I held the bags while Hayley shut everything down and locked up the store. I handed the bags back to her, and walked to the truck with my hand on the small of her back. I opened her door, then opened the back and leaned over to fasten Leala in her car seat. Hayley turned around and fastened the harness as I laid Leala in the seat. It seemed like we had worked together millions of times before.

We stopped at the store to grab some food. "I'll run back here and get some formula and diapers, while you can go get anything extra that you need. I'll meet you upfront." I told Hayley. I figured if she needed underwear, she wouldn't want me along.

As we checked out, the lady behind us in line commented on how cute Leala was. "Thanks ma'am. We sure think she's perfect." I replied.

"How old is the little princess?" The cashier asked.

"Two and a half weeks" I replied.

"Wow. You are looking good for the mother of a two week old." The cashier and the lady behind us commented on how quickly Hayley got back into shape. "It doesn't look like you were pregnant at all, much less gave birth less than a month ago!"

Hayley just looked at me. I smiled, and pushed the cart out to the truck. Hayley followed with Leala. When we got out to the truck, Hayley asked me why I didn't answer.

"I figured it was easier to let them think what they wanted to think, instead of explaining. I mean, you do look hot to be carrying a 2 week old." I grinned.

Chapter 87

Jake's POV

"Nessie, pack you and Zander a bag. You are going to stay at the main house until we find Paul." I said.

"No. I am not letting that idiot run me out of my house! You can do or say what you want, but I am not running off to Granddad's house every time the wind blows! I am an adult, living with my husband and son. I am NOT letting him make me feel insecure. I can stay here by myself; I know not to let him in. I'm not stupid." Nessie stood looking at me, with one hand on her hip and one hand gesturing in my face.

"RENESMEE! Please just listen to me. This isn't running from the wind. This is making sure you, our son, and our unborn child are safe from a maniac. I know you won't let him in willingly, but you are not in a position to stop him if he decides to force his way in the house. He is searching for Rachel. He even went to Hayley's store and threatened her today, trying to get our address or Dad's. If he will threaten and yell at someone for an address, what will he do when he finds you alone here? He will think you know where Rachel is. He does not take no for an answer." I stopped and looked at Ness.

Nessie just looked at me. I could tell she was relaxing a bit, but still wasn't convinced.

"Nessie. PLEASE do this for me. I have to go help the pack search. I need to know without a doubt that you and our children are safe. If you are here, my mind will be on you and if you are okay, instead of on the job I have to do. That isn't fair to the other guys, or to you. I can't afford to be distracted on the job, when our whole family is at risk. I can't be worrying about if Paul found you while we were focused elsewhere." I pleaded.

"I don't want you worrying about me, but I can be okay here. I don't see why all the other wives get to stay home, and I get ran out of my home." Nessie said softly.

"Oh love." I sat down in the chair, and pulled her to me. "First, and I guess I should have said this earlier, you aren't the only one moving to the main house. Claire is going to be there also. Second, the reason that you two are moving from your homes is a major one. Quil and I talked about this, and thought about it, before talking to Granddad. The major reason you and Claire are moving to the main house, is so IF, and I know it's a major if, IF you go into labor while we are on patrol, you won't be home alone. Both of your pregnancies are high risk, according to Granddad. He is the one who wanted you up at his house. We don't want to take a chance with you or the babies that something might go wrong and you can't get help. I would kill myself if something happened to you and our baby while I was on patrol, but I can't not patrol… So will you please cooperate, and go to Granddad….not for me, not because you think it means you are stupid or helpless, but for our baby's sake."

By the time I finished explaining everything, Nessie had tears coming down her face. She looked at me, and then looked down at her stomach. She laid a hand on her stomach, and whispered "Okay. I'll go."

"Thank you." I whispered back. "Now, do you need any help packing?"

"You can pack up some of your son's toys. He doesn't need a lot, just his favorite little things. Since I'm so topsy turvy, I'm a little afraid if I try to bend over, I won't get back up. I'll pack some clothes for him, and for me. Is there anything else I need?" Nessie asked.

"Just the necessities. Anything you forget, I can bring to you later. Just put the bags here and I'll take them out." I said, sacking up a bunch of toys. I placed that bag in the floor by the door, and made sure Zander was ready to leave.

Nessie came down the hall carrying the bags, so I grabbed the other bag and Zander, and started loading the car. I put all the bags in the back of Nessie's suv, and fastened Zander in. It didn't take long to drive to Granddad's, so we were there too soon for my taste. I helped Nessie out, and retrieved Zander and the bags.

Esme took Zander as soon as we walked in, so I carried the bags upstairs. Upstairs, I pulled Nessie to me for a moment. "Thank you again for easing my mind. I'll come by when I came. Just remember I love you more than life itself. If you need anything, just call me."

"I love you too. I'll be okay. I'll try not to worry about you if you try not to worry about us." Nessie replied.

"No promises. Just promise me this…when this child of ours decides it's time to make its debut, call me and send someone after me. Paul isn't going to cause me to miss the birth of our child." I kissed Nessie bye, and walked down the steps. Nessie was going to try to rest, so I let Esme know, and hugged Zander before walking out to go hunt down my maniac brother in law.

Chapter 88

Seth's POV

After eating, Hayley and I curled up on the couch to watch a movie. Well, she curled against me, and my legs dangled over the end of the couch. I still haven't found a couch long enough for me, that I can afford.

As soon as we got settled, Leala cried out from her crib. I started to get up, but Hayley told me she could get her. Hayley came back with Leala and a bottle, and settled back into my arms. At this moment, all seemed perfect in the world. I was holding a beautiful woman in my arms, as she fed my daughter.

Leala fell asleep, but Hayley continued to hold her for awhile while we watched some chick flick. I'm not sure what we watched, I was watching Hayley love on my daughter.

"You really need to go lay her down, love. You are going to spoil her, and during the day, neither of us can hold her full time. She will be fine in her crib, just turn on the monitor." I whispered to Hayley.

"I know. She is just so good and sweet. It feels good to hold her against my chest, so natural." Hayley said, getting to her feet.

I stood also, and took Hayley's hand and walked with her to the nursery. As soon as Hayley laid Leala on the changing table, Leala's eyes popped open.

"It looks like sleeping beauty changed her mind. So, instead of bed time, it is bath time first. You can help if you want." I said.

"Sure. I can try." Hayley beamed. I handed Leala off to Hayley while I dug out a fresh diaper and sleeper.

"Her bathtub is in here. It's fool proof as long as you watch the whale." I said, pulling out a tub and starting the water.

"The whale?" Hayley laughed.

"Yes. The whale will turn white if the water is too hot. Oh, can you grab that purple bottle of baby wash out of the cabinet?" I replied.

I stripped Leala, and laid her on the rug for a moment. I squirted a bit of bath stuff in the water and swooshed it around. I laid Leala in the tub, and handed Hayley the washcloth.

"Have at it. She is okay with her bath. She doesn't like me washing her head, but that is a different step." I said, sitting back to watch.

With a little bit of help, Hayley finished the bath, and dried Leala off. I was close at hand with the new diaper and sleeper. By the time we got her dressed, she was asleep.

"I am so grateful for lavender night time baby products. They work so well." I commented, cradling my tiny daughter in my hands.

I laid Leala down to sleep, and made sure the monitor was on before leaving the nursery.

"Come on. Let me find you something else to wear, Leala drenched you well." I laughed softly, as I took Hayley's hand.

I found one of my tshirts for Hayley to wear to bed, and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt for me. I normally don't sleep in a shirt, but since I have company, I thought I ought to.

I changed in the room, and was blown away when Hayley came out of the bathroom in my shirt. It brushed her thighs just so. Who knew a tshirt could look so hot?

We went back into the living room and curled up in the floor to finish watching the movie we had started earlier. We watched the movie for over an hour. When the credits rolled, I told Hayley that we had better get some sleep. I had to patrol tomorrow, and if it was safe, she had to work.

"You can have the bed; I'll sleep out here on the couch." I said. I so wanted to kiss her goodnight, but didn't want to rush things.

Hayley stood on her tiptoes and kissed me goodnight. It started out soft and slow, but it quickly turned into a real kiss. When we broke it off, she looked at me. "Wow." I whispered.

"Wow is right." Hayley blushed and went into the bedroom.

I tried to get settled on the too short couch, and laid there awake for what seemed like hours. In reality it was only about thirty minutes later, when Hayley walked back into the living room.

"Seth? Could you…I mean…Would you..Will you sleep with me?" Hayley stammered, then blushed bright red.

"What?" I asked. I was wondering what she meant, because just earlier tonight we had talked about our decisions and beliefs, and had agreed that we wanted to wait. That we wanted our first time to be our honeymoon.

"I mean, will you sleep in here with me? Nothing else, just sleep. That couch is too small for you, and this bed is too big for me. Every time I close my eyes I see Paul in my face. When I'm in your arms, I feel safe, and he doesn't even cross my mind." Hayley explained.

"If you are sure…" I said. Hayley took my hand and led me back to the bedroom. She climbed in bed, and I lay down next to her.

Hayley cuddled up next to me and wiggled to find a good spot. I let her wiggle a bit, then had to whisper to her. "umm…Hayley, love. You really need to stop wiggling up against me like that, or tonight is going to turn a bit awkward."

Hayley turned her head to look at me. "Huh?"

I closed my eyes for a moment to think. "My body likes the feel of you in my arms. Maybe too much." I replied.

Hayley blushed and froze. I pulled her back to me, and pulled the sheet up over us. "Sweet Dreams, Sweetheart."

Chapter 89

Nessie's POV

Since Claire and I are stuck at the main house against our will, Granddad decided it was the perfect time for checkups. UGH! Times like these make me hate having a doctor for my grandfather.

Claire and I both went in at the same time and laid down on the tables. Granddad just shook his head when he saw us.

"Claire can go first today. Let me get an ultrasound and just make sure everything still looks okay. Claire, do you want to know the gender of your baby? I know last time we tried, the baby wasn't turned right." Granddad asked.

"Yes, I want to know. I'll decide if I tell Quil later." Claire said. Granddad pointed out certain features on the ultrasound to Claire.

I was next and I quickly told Granddad that I wanted to know. I knew that shopping was going to be impossible if I didn't know. He showed me my ultrasound and pointed out the gender.

After he cleaned the gel off our stomachs, and cleared us to leave, we wallowed off the tables.

"Granddad, I know we can't drive…but if someone will take us, can we go shopping?" I asked.

"Where do you have in mind?" He asked.

"We can just go to Hayley's store for now. But you keep reminding us how close we are to the babies coming, and we need to shop before they come. I was thinking maybe Aunt Alex could take us? Auntie would take forever and we couldn't rest. Aunt Alex knows how we feel." I suggested.

"Ok. You can go to Hayley's store and that store only. I have one change to your suggestion. Take Emmett and Alex with you. Esme can watch the babies for awhile. Alex can help you while Emmett keeps an eye out for trouble." Granddad countered.

"Okay, as long as Unc can behave himself." I smiled.

Soon we were loaded up and headed to the store. Claire and I had secrets to keep from our husbands for a little while longer. We plotted on the way to the store, and decided on ideas for a boy and for a girl. We decided that we wouldn't let Aunt Alex know who was having what, that the guys needed to know first.

Chapter 90

Chloe's POV

I had a surprise for Taylor when he gets home tonight. I have everything ready to have his favorite supper ready for him when he finishes his patrol. I have baked potatoes in the oven, and have ribs seasoned and ready to put in the oven in a few minutes. I have ice cream in the freezer for dessert.

I slid the meat in the oven and set the temperature, and went to satisfy my whimpering daughter. I knew it is getting near nap time, and hoped that once Gabi nursed, she would sleep for awhile so I could get some chores done.

I sat the table and placed a slender silver box next to Taylor's plate. I got the table set and was checking on the food when Taylor came home.

"Hmm, something smells good." Taylor said, putting his arms around my waist.

I shooed him away. "Go check on your daughter while I get the food on the table. You can wait a few minutes longer."

I sat a jar of baby food on the highchair, and set our food on the table. Taylor came downstairs with a still sleepy Gabi.

"Momma, look who was standing up in her crib, rubbing her eyes and waiting on me." Taylor said.

"That settles it. You need to adjust her crib and lower it a bit. She doesn't need to be able to reach the top." I said, as he settled her in the high chair. I placed a bib around her neck and popped the jar open.

"You can fix your plate. I'll eat as soon as I get her fed." I suggested.

Taylor reached for his plate, and noticed the box. "What's this?" He asked.

"Open it and find out." I replied.

Taylor opened the box and looked inside. "Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked.

"I took 3 and got the same results on all three. So I think it's official." I said.

Taylor let out a wolf whistle, and jumped up to hug me and swirl me around. "WHOOHOO! WE'RE Pregnant!"

Chapter 91

Taylor's POV

"Seth, I've got to swing by my house and check on Chloe. Something is wrong, I can feel it. She isn't answering her phone, and I just have a gut feeling something is wrong." I said.

"I'll run over there with you, and then we can go back to patrolling. She is probably just busy and can't come to the phone." Seth suggested.

We took off running towards my house, as fast as we could.

**Chloe's POV**

I finally got Gabi asleep and laid her in the crib. I gathered up some laundry and headed downstairs to get a load started.

I cleaned up downstairs and listened for Gabi to wake up. All of a sudden I heard someone knock at the door. I looked out the peephole to find a large man that looked Native. I didn't recognize him, and remembered Taylor's warning about Paul.

I didn't answer the door and continued working around the house. The knocking continued, and then shifted to the back door. It started to creep me out, so I grabbed my phone and started slowly making my way to a safer area. I didn't want to be visible.

The knocking stopped and I drew a shaky breath. I heard him kick at the door, then mutter some curses at the door. I heard steps walking off the porch, and then it hit me. The nursery window was open upstairs.

I left my hiding spot and started up the stairs to go check on Gabi and close that window. About halfway up, I noticed the man at the top of the stairs. He had my daughter.

"Paul?" I asked hesitantly.

"Tell me where my wife is, and I'll give you back your brat." Paul demanded.

"I don't know your wife. I've never seen her before, she wouldn't tell me where she was." I responded.

"Your husband is one of them. They have my wife and won't tell me where she is." He insisted.

"Okay, let's sit down and I'll call him and see if he knows where your wife is." I suggested.

"I'm not that stupid. He won't tell me. They are all against me. If I let them catch me, I will never get her back." He started towards me.

"PLEASE. Taylor should be home any minute. He will help you, just give me my baby." I pleaded.

At the mention of Taylor coming home, Paul started running down the stairs, still holding Gabi tight to him. As he neared me, he reached out and hit me with his arm, knocking me backwards down the stairs.

As I was tumbling backwards down the stairs, I saw Paul rush out the front door with my baby. I landed on the floor at the foot of the stairs, and tried to get up. I couldn't move, and sharp pains tore through my abdomen. I glanced down to make sure my legs weren't broke, and saw blood between my legs. As another cramp tore through me, I started crying and praying that Taylor would be home soon. Paul took both my babies today, I thought, as I passed out.

**Taylor's POV**

As soon as Seth and I neared the house, I could see the front door standing wide open. I rushed inside, knowing deep inside that something was terribly wrong.

As soon as I crossed the threshold, I saw Chloe's crumpled body at the bottom of the stairs. I rushed to her, and kneeled at her side.

"Chloe! Talk to me!" I pleaded.

"He took her." Chloe said faintly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Paul. He took both our babies. He said u had his wife, he had our baby." Chloe said clutching her stomach as another cramp tore through her.

"Seth, call Carlisle and tell him I need him NOW! Then go tell the rest of the pack what happened, and please find my daughter. I want to hunt him down, take my daughter back, and kill him myself, but Chloe needs me more." I said.

Seth called Carlisle, and then ran off to call the pack. All I knew is that it was taking Carlisle forever to get there, and it seemed like more and more blood was appearing between Chloe's legs.

Chapter 92

Jenny's POV

I was showing my cousin Lindley around town when my phone rang. It was Dylan. "Where are you?" He asked as soon as I answered.

"I'm showing Lindley around town. Today's her first day here. She is going to live with Ben and me for awhile, since her dad is deploying to Libya. I was introducing her to Forks." I said.

"Sorry to cut the tour short, but since I know Ben is at work, I want you to go to the Cullen's house NOW. All the wives and kids are gathering in one place so that we know they are safe." Dylan ordered.

"You want me to take Lindley to meet the Cullen's?" I asked.

"We have no other choice. Alice will know she is coming and warn the others. Paul is at it again. He broke into Taylor and Chloe's house. We aren't quite sure what happened, but Chloe ended up falling down the stairs. Paul took Gabi, Jenny. We have to go find her before Paul does something unthinkable to her. Before we can focus and track him down, and rescue Gabi, we need to know that everyone else is safe. PLEASE, just do as I say for once." Dylan explained.

**Taylor's POV**

Finally Carlisle arrived, and was able to get the bleeding stopped. He said he couldn't tell us anything definite until he was able to examine Chloe at the office.

"I'll meet you there then." I said, scooping my wife into my arms, and taking off running towards the Cullen house.

My wife was unconscious in my arms, and I had to force myself to lay her on the bed in Carlisle's office to let him examine her.

As Carlisle walked in, Chloe woke up. "My babies?" She asked.

"Shh, Gabi is fine." I lied.

"No. Paul took her, and then shoved me down the stairs. He took my baby and killed our baby." She said clutching her stomach.

"The guys went after Paul. They will bring Gabi back to us. Now you need to let Carlisle do his job and tell us about our tiny baby." I assured her.

Carlisle did his thing, and then looked at me. He slowly shook his head. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' as he started to clean up.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. It appears the new baby wasn't big enough yet to hold on. There doesn't seem to be any damage to your body, so whenever the time is right, you shouldn't have problems having another child. I know that doesn't make it easier to bear, but you have each other to help you through it. I will leave you alone." Carlisle turned to leave.

Chloe started sobbing, and I just pulled her close and cried with her. I knew she needed to cry for our baby, and cry for Gabi. I also knew in a little while, Carlisle will come back and give her something so she can rest.

**Jake's POV**

It was hard dropping Nessie and Zander off at the main house, knowing that I was leaving to go track down my crazy brother in law. I mean, Nessie looks like she could go into labor any second now.

Esme had taken Zander to lay him in a crib for a nap, so I took a minute to say a better goodbye to Nessie.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. We have to find Gabi, love, or I would stay. If you need me, just have Edward holler at me. I mean it, any twinges or odd feelings, call for me. I will be here when our child decides to make its entrance no matter what." I leaned down to kiss Ness, and press my forehead against hers.

Nessie kissed me back, and sighed. "Just make sure you come back to us in one piece. I can't handle being 10 months pregnant, and having a broken husband. Promise me you are coming back to us."

"I promise." I noticed that Quil was saying the same goodbyes to Claire.

Nessie stretched up onto her tippy toes to whisper to me. "Your daughter wants to meet you, and not a broken you."

"I know…Wait…my what?" I said.

Nessie just grinned at me. I kissed her one more time, and motioned to Quil. Claire came to stand by Nessie.

"Seth, we gotta go man." I called.

He kissed the top of Leala's head, and gently kissed Hayley. "When I get back, I'm taking you on the best first date ever. Start dreaming of what you want to do for our second date, and have Claire and Nessie help you plan. I have our first date already planned out. I will come back to you, and Leala. You are the best two things that have ever happened in my life. I'm not giving them up now." Seth promised, breaking away from Hayley.

Claire and Nessie went and put their arms around Hayley, as Seth slowly walked away, holding her hand as long as possible, slowing pulling away as he walked to meet us.

"Bring Jake back to me Seth." Nessie called.

"Jake, you better make sure Quil comes back in one piece." Claire threatened, on the verge of tears.

"Quil, Jake, you better bring Seth back to me. I just found him. I can't lose him now, and Leala can't lose the only parent she has ever known." Hayley said, tears streaming down her face.

Chapter 93

Jake's POV

We searched the woods trying to catch Paul's scent and follow him without letting him know we were there.

After searching for hours, we picked up on Paul's scent and on Baby Gabi's scent. Oddly the two scents went in two different directions. Quil, Embry, Seth and I followed Paul's scent, while Emmett, Jasper, Brady and Colin went after Gabi's scent. We left Sam and Edward at the main house just in case.

We tracked him to the cliffs, and saw him standing over La Push looking out at the ocean. We spread out to block the woods so he couldn't run past us.

"Paul!" I called out. I braced myself as he turned around to look at me. I didn't know what to expect of someone who would beat his wife, and steal a baby.

"What did you do with my wife?" Paul asked.

"I didn't do anything with her. I haven't seen Rachel." I replied.

"LIAR! WHERE IS SHE?" Paul screamed.

"Where is the baby, Paul? Taylor's little girl. What did you do with her?" Quil asked.

"Give me my wife and I'll give the brat back." Paul bargained.

"You are wanted by the law now. Kidnapping is a serious offense. Then to make it worse, you knocked Taylor's wife down the stairs. That adds assault to your list." Quil stated.

Paul started pacing back and forth, with his hands over his ears.

"She was pregnant, Paul. You shoved a pregnant woman down the stairs, and left her lying there. You killed her unborn child. You murdered an innocent child." Seth yelled at Paul.

Paul screamed back. "She deserved it! She wouldn't tell me where my wife is. She was hiding my wife from me."

"NO! PAUL! Chloe doesn't even know Rachel. She hasn't ever even met Rachel. No mean no. When someone says they don't know where Rachel is, that means they don't know. You have to be weak, Paul, to pick on those that are smaller than you. First you threaten Hayley and would have beaten her if Seth hadn't shown up. Next you call and harass my pregnant wife. Yes, I know about those phone calls, Paul. If you have a problem with me, deal with it face to face with me. Don't call and harass my pregnant wife. Nessie has nothing to do with you or Rachel. Then, to top all the other stupid ignorant things you've done, you break into Taylor and Chloe's house, kidnap their daughter, shove Chloe down the stairs, and kill their unborn child. I think that makes you an abuser, stalker, kidnapper, and murderer. I think Charlie will be happy to see you in jail, and to throw away the key." I yelled back.

"No. No. NO! I won't GO!" Paul shouted.

In my head, I heard Brady saying that Gabi was safe. They had found her in a little hut in the woods, sitting in a playpen crying.

"You did the crime; you have to do the time. You should have thought about that before you kidnapped one child and killed another." I stated calmly.

All at the same time, Seth, Quil and I started walking towards Paul. I could tell we were making him nervous.

"Just come with us, and it will all be good. The other guys found Gabi where you left her in the woods; she's safe and sound now." I tried to calm him down.

Paul turned away from me, looking around. He hung his head, as if to realize that he had no hope of escape. He took a step towards me then took two steps back. He was standing on the edge of the cliff when the soggy ground below him gave way. One minute he was looking me in the eyes, the next he was gone.

I rushed to look over the edge. I thought that somehow he had disappeared on us. Instead I saw his broken body halfway down the cliff edge. I went to lean farther over to tell if he was moving, but Seth and Quil grabbed me.

"DUDE! That edge could give way again at any time. There's nothing you can do for him. Let's holler at Emmett or Jasper to come check on him. There is no way for us to get safely down there." Seth jerked me back from the edge so fast I fell on the ground several feet away from the edge.

"Thanks guys. I didn't think about that edge." I shuddered, thinking of what could have just happened.

Emmett and Jasper came out of the woods at that moment. "What's up?" Emmett asked.

"The cliff edge gave way. Paul fell down the Cliffside. I couldn't get a really good look, but I'm pretty sure he's dead." I said, quietly. I still wasn't sure how I felt about Paul's death. He had done some horrible things, but he was one of us. He was my sister's husband. Rachel had loved him at one time.

"Whoa… That's gnarly." Emmett exclaimed, taking a running leap off the cliff to go check on Paul.

I couldn't help but laugh. Every since Alex introduced Emmett to the teenage mutant ninja turtles, he has been quoting Michelangelo all the time.

Jasper came back up to us. "He's dead. It looks like he was killed on impact."

Chapter 94

Nessie's POV

The waiting is horrible. Waiting on Jake to come back, when I know he is in danger, is hard. It seems like a minute is an hour.

Claire and I decided to lie down together to try to take a quick nap. These babies of ours haven't been letting us sleep at night, so maybe they will let us sleep now.

We stretched out but couldn't get comfortable. All of a sudden, Claire hit my arm.

"Shoot! Nessie! We forgot about that final. We have to take our final in our last class by 8 pm today." Claire remembered.

We grabbed our laptops and logged on to take the test. Claire went into the next room so we could say we didn't talk during the test.

After a little while of being on the computer, I realized my back was hurting. I shifted around trying to find a more comfortable position on the bed, then gave up and went back to work on my final test.

I reached the last question about an hour later. I read the question then laughed. "Part of being a professional is to take the time to reflect. Reflect over this test and decide whether you put your best effort into this assessment, and what circumstances or environmental factors are keeping you from giving this assessment your full attention."

I quickly answered the question. 'I hate to admit that I did not give 100% of my attention to this test. I believe however, that I have a good circumstance to justify my effort. I tried my best to answer all the questions the best I could, but realizing I am in the early stages of labor drew my attention away from the test. I knew it was important to finish what I started, including taking the time to finish this test, but as the contractions get closer together, my mind wanders. Since my contractions are down to about 13 minutes apart, I will submit this test and go call my husband and tell him I need him to come home from work now.'

I shut down the computer, and wiggled my way off the bed. I walked to the next room where Claire was and saw her trying to get off the bed.

"How did you answer that last question?" Claire asked.

"Truthfully. I told him that I did not give the test my full attention, but that I felt I had an excuse, since I am having contractions." I said.

"Nessie!" Claire exclaimed, and then the rest of what I said sunk in.

"You are in labor?" Claire asked.

"It feels like it. I'm having contractions and they are getting closer." I replied.

Claire opened her mouth to say something, but she doubled over in pain. I was about to ask her if she was okay, when a contraction hit me.

Once it eased, I looked at Claire and laughed. "We do everything together, don't we!"

"Apparently. It seems our kids have decided to share a birthday." Claire replied.

We started to go downstairs to find Granddad. It took a while when contractions stopped us every so often.

"I think we need to make Dad holler at Jake and Quil before we find Granddad. They need to come home soon so they don't miss this." I huffed.

Halfway down the stairs, I heard the front door open. I looked to see Seth, Quil, and Jake come in. I walked a little faster to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. I was two steps up when Jake reached the bottom, and I skipped the bottom step to reach him faster. He grabbed me and hugged me, then kissed me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Claire point Seth towards the nursery, then welcome Quil home.

"Paul won't be bothering anyone ever again." Jake whispered in my ear, holding me close. A contraction hit, doubling me over.

"Ness?" Jake asked.

"It's just a contraction. Claire and I have both been having them all day. We still have plenty of time. I mean, the contractions are getting closer, but my water…" My words were cut off by a gush between my legs.

Jake swooped me up and rushed towards Granddad's office. Behind us, I saw two puddles of liquid on the floor. Quil was trying to convince Claire to let him carry her. Claire told him that walking would help the baby come faster.

I had just laid down on the bed in Granddad's office when Claire came in. Granddad just looked at us and shook his head.

"I should have known. You two have done everything together since you were little, why would it change now?" Granddad sighed. He tried to get us to go to separate rooms for delivery, but we refused.

"Both of you are almost there. Nessie, how you are carrying I want you to lay here, turned like this to get the baby into position. Claire, everything looks good for you. Walking around might speed things up, but it's your decision." Granddad ordered. "These babies will be here before the day is up."

"How can we have the babies today? The nurseries aren't ready!" I said.

"Too late for that. The family can set them up later. Ready or not, these babies are coming." Granddad said.

Granddad was right. Less than an hour later, I delivered a perfect little girl who looks like her daddy. Seconds after my daughter was born, Quil and Claire's son entered the world.

I held my daughter in my arms and looked over at my best friend, my sister really, holding her son.

Her eyes were open so I tilted her up so she was facing Claire. "Sarah Isabella Black, meet your future best friend."

Claire held her son up towards Izzy. "Quil Traeson Atera, meet Sarah Isabella. You better be nice to her, or I think she will make you pay."

We kissed our babies and handed them over to their daddies to be introduced to the waiting family. Izzy and Trae will share this special day forever, along with a multitude of family watching and loving them as they grow.

Chapter 95

Seth's POV

Quil, Jake and I rushed back to the house after watching Paul fall to his death. We all had one thing on our minds and that was getting back to our girls.

As soon as we walked into the Cullen's house, we saw Nessie and Claire slowly coming down the stairs. I could tell something was wrong by the look of pain that kept flashing across Nessie's face. Her face lit up when she saw Jake, and she threw herself at him. Claire rushed into Quil's arms.

I stood there watching their joyous reunions, and must have had a pitiful look on my face because Claire smiled at me, and pointed towards the nursery.

I quietly slipped into the nursery and found Hayley in the rocking chair with Leala. I stood in the doorway watching the women I love with my daughter.

"I don't know how it happened. I never believed in love at first sight before. I laughed at friends who claimed to be in love after only a week or two, but I have this feeling. It's crazy I know… but I think I'm in love with your Daddy." Hayley whispered to Leala.

My heart stopped for a moment out of sheer joy, then fright. Will she still say that after she finds out what I am?

My heart urged me to go for it. If she is truly my imprint, then she will understand and accept who I am. I snuck up behind Hayley and Leala.

"Leala's daddy is falling in love with you too." I whispered in Hayley's ear.

Hayley jumped and whirled around. "Seth!"

I pulled her close and just held her for a moment.

"Gabi?" Hayley whispered.

"Safe and sound back in her momma's arms. Paul…not so lucky. The cliff gave way underneath him and he fell." I stated.

"Oh Seth." Hayley just held me while I cried. I knew that Paul was a horrible person and had done unthinkable things, but to watch a man die, one that I knew, was still hard to bear.

Hayley started crying and interrupted our moment. I stepped over to the crib and picked up my daughter.

"Let's go find you a bottle." I said, bouncing Leala to slow the tears. I grabbed Hayley's hand with my free hand and held it tight.

As we walked out of the nursery, I looked down at Hayley. "Oh, Yea. Mom said she would watch Leala tonight so we can finally go on that first date we've been talking about."

"Okay, so where are you taking me on this magical first date?" Hayley asked.

"I was thinking a sunset picnic on the beach. We can swim a bit, then enjoy a bonfire as it cools off." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'll have to run to the mall and get some things but I'll be ready on time." Hayley agreed.

We walked into the living room to see everyone sitting there. "What's up?" I asked.

"Claire and Nessie are both in labor right now. We are waiting to meet the newest family members." Alex explained.

Hayley sat down and I handed Leala to her. "Be right back with a bottle."

As soon as I got back and settled with my girls, Edward walked out.

"It's a girl…and a boy. The dads will be out with the newest additions in just a moment." He said.

Soon Jake and Quil walked out, both with a baby in their arms.

Jake held a pink bundle in his arms. "Meet Sarah Isabella Black. She was born about two minutes before that little guy made his appearance."

Quil held a blue bundle. "Meet Quil Traeson Atera."

My first thought was more of a wish. I wondered when it would be me, coming out to show the family my and Hayley's baby. I couldn't wait to see Hayley growing with our child.

I leaned over and whispered in Hayley's ear. "I love you."

Chapter 96

Hayley's POV

I have a date tonight and nothing to wear. And I'm not being all girly as in "Ugh I have nothing to wear." We are going to the beach and I don't have a swimsuit that I would let any guy see, much less Seth.

"Jenny, Lindley…Do you want to go to the mall with me? I could use some fashion advice, plus I hate shopping for clothes alone." I asked.

Once we got to the mall, I told the girls what I was looking for. I really didn't want a bikini for our first date, but still wanted something cute and flirty.

We went into Alloy and found several cute swimsuits. Jenny made me try on this wild zebra looking one that I would have never chose.

"That's the one. The bright colors look good, and it shows just enough skin without being too skimpy. It's a one piece with all the benefits of a two piece." Lindley insisted.

I went with their recommendation and bought it. "Now for something to wear over it."

I was looking at jeans and tshirts when Jenny called out. "Found it."

She shoved me over to the dressing rooms, and handed me the swimsuit back.

"Put this back on so we can see the full effect. Now try these shorts, and this shirt." Jenny said.

"This shirt is off the shoulder. The strap on the swimsuit will show." I pointed out.

Lindley and Jenny just rolled their eyes and laughed. "That's the point. You show a little strap, and a little skin. Seth wonders what's under that shirt."

Once I tried it all on, I knew they were right. I bought the three items, and then headed across the way to find shoes.

"Ooo…Hayley! That dress would look perfect on you." Lindley pointed out a dress in the Kohl's window.

They dragged me in and made me try it on. It was perfect, and I could see me wearing it out to eat on our 2nd date. It was black on the bottom and zebra on the top with a bright green band around the waist.

"Okay girls. I have bought two outfits now. I have to find shoes now…and only shoes." I insisted.

We had to go into Delia's for the girls to look, and they both ended up with new tanks and shorts.

"I can't wait to see Chris's face when I show up to the baseball game tonight in this." Jenny said with a smile.

We finally made it to Endless Shoes. I started looking for something practical to wear to the beach, when Lindley came running up to me with a pair of lime green heels.

"You need these with that top." She said.

"One, no way. Two, I'm going to the beach. Three, I need a pair of shoes I can actually wear." I said.

"She has a point. Ooo…Those would match your dress though. Try them on, and I'll find you a pair of flip flops for the beach." Jenny said.

I agreed to try them, and loved them as soon as I stood up. Jenny brought over a glittery sequined pair of zebra yellow box flip flops that I quickly agreed to wear.

"Okay. I've spent enough and have two outfits. We need to head home now." I said.

I checked out, and we headed home. After a quick stop at Old Navy for sandals for Lindley and Jenny, we finally made it home.

Chapter 97

Seth's POV

"Taylor, how did you decide when it was the right time to tell Chloe your secret? I mean, I thinking I'm falling in love with Hayley, if I'm not already there. I'm positive she is my imprint, but how do I know?" I asked, pacing the floor.

"Trust your instincts. Show her the truth, and if she can accept it, you know that she is the one." Taylor said.

"How do I survive if I'm wrong and she isn't the one? What if I just want her to be the one? How do I handle being burned for the second time? I mean, Barbie ended up not being the person I thought she was. What is Hayley can't handle who we are?" I panicked.

"You can't go into tonight wondering what if. Just chill and go into tonight thinking about spending time with a wonderful young woman who enjoys you and loves your daughter. You will know if the time is right to reveal your true self." Taylor shook his head at me.

"I guess you are probably right. I have to run Leala to Mom and Charlie's house then go get ready. Thanks for helping me get the bonfire set up." I said.

"No problem. You can return the favor one day." Taylor replied.

I gathered up Leala's things from Taylor and Chloe's house, and thanked Chloe for watching her. I headed to Mom's to drop her off for the night.

"Are you sure you can handle her?" I asked Mom.

"Yes. I raised the two of you didn't I? And I have Bella and Rachel if I need them. Go. Leala will be just fine." Mom shooed me out the door.

I pulled up at Hayley's apartment to pick her up and she came bounding out before I could even open my door. I rushed to open her door for her.

Hayley reached the truck door and stood on tiptoes to kiss my cheek. "Aww, you're so sweet."

"Just doing what I was taught." I admitted.

I had told Hayley all she needed was herself and she listened. She was wearing this green top that fell off her shoulders giving me a view of her collar bone glistening. I could also see one strap of zebra multicolored material that gave my brain fits trying to figure out what the rest of it would look like.

We reached the beach quickly, and Hayley looked around. "I thought we were going to the public beach." She admitted.

"No. This is private land. Well…community land. It's part of the reservation. If we want to use the beach privately, we just tell the others we are using it tonight." I explained.

We shed our clothes and swam for awhile, playing and splashing each other. Once we had worked up an appetite, I pulled Hayley to shore for a picnic. As we finished eating, I lit the bonfire. We warmed up by the fire and toasted marshmallows. I finally felt like it was time. I couldn't let this night go on any farther without revealing my secret.

"Stay right here. I have something I want to show you." I said. I slipped off into the woods and shifted.

I slowly came towards her in wolf form, waiting and hoping she didn't freak out. I stopped a few feet from her and waited. She slowly closed the distance, and reached out to run her fingers through my fur.

"Seth? Is that you?" She asked. I nodded.

"You are so soft. I wondered what you looked like. I mean…one night I saw you run towards the woods and when you reached the woods, you were gone and a wolf was there. I thought I was imagining things, but I guess not." Hayley commented.

"Can you change back so you can explain this?" Hayley asked.

I walked away then ran to go shift. I knew it was time to share the legends with her.

Later after I explained everything the best I could, Hayley looked up at me from my arms. "So… do I get a second date with you?" She asked.

"If you want one after finding out my secret" I replied.

"Yes. This time I make the plans. I know this awesome little restaurant that has the best food. I think I can pull a few strings and get a reservation." Hayley offered.

"I can call tomorrow." I said.

Hayley laughed. "I think I better call now. La Ballaria has a two week list unless you know someone. I happened to graduate with the owner…and have plenty of photos to blackmail him with, and he knows it."

Hayley called and asked some dude named Brandon for a table for two tomorrow night. She argued with him for a bit, then handed the phone to me. "He insists on talking to you before he will write us down."

I took her cell phone and walked a bit down the beach. I had a feeling what the guy wanted to hear. "This is Seth. Uhuh. Yes it was her idea. Really… Yes. My number is 879-7587."

Brandon asked me one final question.

"No. I'm not falling in love with her. I think I'm already there." I answered softly so she couldn't hear.

Chapter 98

Jenny's POV

As soon as I climbed in the car with Lindley to head to Christopher's baseball game, my phone rang. I glanced at my caller id and noticed it was Dylan.

"Yes?" I asked, mouthing Dylan's name to Lindley.

"I know you probably have plans, but is there any way you can babysit tonight?" Dylan asked.

"Actually I'm on my way up to the ball park…." I replied.

"I just want to give Sky some time alone. I just need someone to watch Cami and Reese. Bella volunteered to watch Dalton and Destany." Dylan asked.

"I guess I could take them to the game with me for awhile. Lindley and I will swing by and pick them up." I gave in. I knew Sky deserved some me time.

"Thanks! Oh, I need to warn you that Cami has been difficult lately…even more than normal. What pushed it over the edge this time is her hair. My darling daughter got the bright idea from somewhere to use Kool-Aid to dye her hair. While Sky was busy getting the babies to take a nap, Cami used Kool-Aid to dye bright blue streaks in her blonde hair. If she gives you any trouble at all, just bring her to me at work, and she can sit in my office until I get off work." Dylan filled me in on Cami's latest antics.

Once at the ball park, Cami found Austin and some other friends to sit in the bleachers with, while I got comfortable in a chair with Reese.

Christopher ran over before the game started to let me wish him luck, and to tell me to wait on him. The team and gang were all going to Mustang Cafe for ice cream after the game.

The game was entering the 7th inning when Cami came up asking for concession stand money. I dug a couple of dollars out of my pocket, trying to not wake Reese up. I watched as she stood in line and purchased her snack. Once she started back to her group, I turned back to the ball game.

The next thing I knew Mrs. Tucker was yelling Cami's name. I looked at Lindley, and she ran over to see what was wrong. Reese was still asleep in my lap and I knew if I moved, he would be screaming.

Lindley marched Cami over to where I was sitting. "Explain yourself."

"He deserved it." Cami said with her hands on her hips.

"Stop. Start at the beginning. What did she do this time?" I asked.

"Cami shoved Austin off the bleachers. Thankfully they weren't too far up and he landed on his bottom. Cami insists he deserved it." Lindley filled me in.

"He did deserve it. He asked me to sit by him because he wanted to go out with me. He told me he loved me. I went to the snack stand and came back to find him whispering in Kirsten's ear, and holding her hand. I climbed up the other side and walked over to them. When he kissed Kirsten, I shoved his two timing dooty face off the bleachers for cheating on me." Cami insisted.

I called Dylan and filled him in on his daughter's behavior. I slowly stood up to gather up our things, when Lindley volunteered to run Cami to Dylan.

"Stay. I'll meet you at the ice cream shop. Let me see the keys to your car." Lindley offered.

"Okay, but you need to leave the car seat in Christopher's truck." I reminded Lindley.

I walked over and filled Chris in on what had occurred, and he just laughed.

After the game, we headed to the café and grabbed a booth. One of the guys on the team paused at our table to ask where Lindley was.

"She had to run the little girl I babysit home for me. She should be here any time." I answered. As soon as he walked away I asked Chris about him.

"Kellan's a good guy. I've noticed him watching Lindley, and I think he's been working up the nerve to ask her out." Chris said.

Chapter 99

Seth's POV

Last night I asked Hayley to marry me, to be my wife and Leala's mother, and she accepted. Mom called me yesterday morning and told me she had something for me. I thought it was another outfit or toy for Leala, but it floored me when Mom gave me a little box. I opened the box to find an engagement ring and two wedding rings. She had saved her and dad's wedding set and stored it away after she married Charlie. She always thought she would give it to Leah but Leah wasn't the antique type. When Mom told me she wanted me to give Hayley her ring from Dad, we both broke down and cried. Dad would love to see me this deep in love and getting married, but would be heartbroken that Leah wasn't here.

Anyways, tonight Mom and Charlie invited us to supper. She also invited Rachel, Quil, Claire, Jake, and Nessie, plus the babies.

It's almost time to pick Hayley up, so I guess I had better get Leala dressed. Hayley had dropped off a new outfit earlier and told me to put it on Leala for tonight. I managed to get the top and leggings on, along with the shoes. I looked at the hair bow and looked at Leala's head. How was I supposed to hold her, brush her hair up, and put the bow in with just two hands? IMPOSSIBLE!

I tossed the bow and brush in the diaper bag and walked out the door with Leala. If Hayley wanted the bow in, she could do it.

When we got to Mom's house, Rachel's car was already there, since she was temporarily living there. Hayley quickly brushed Leala's hair up into a mini ponytail on top and stuck the bow in her hair.

As we got out of the truck, the other arrived, so we all walked in together.

Mom had Charlie grill steaks with Billy's help. For supper we had salad with choose your own toppings, followed by garlic butter steaks with baked potatoes.

"Nessie and Claire, I have steaks over here for you that don't have garlic. I know that some babies don't like garlic so I left it off of some." Mom said as she passed out plates.

As we ate, I noticed that Rachel would take a bite of something then wait a moment before eating the rest of it. I thought it was odd, but decided she just wasn't used to Mom's cooking anymore.

Mom made Zander happy when she handed him a bowl of noodles. It was like Mac and cheese but just buttery noodles.

After the steaks, Mom told us that dessert was simply ice cream sundaes when we were ready.

"Before we break out the ice cream, I think someone has news to share with the rest of the family." Mom suggested.

"We have news." I said, holding Hayley's hand up to show off the ring.

"Congrats." "Have you set a date?" "Way to go." Everyone talked at once.

"We haven't decided a date, but we aren't waiting too long." Hayley said softly.

"Any more news?" Mom asked.

"We are building a house. Our house right now is just a 2 bedroom and is really too small for us." Jake said.

"Where did the money for that come from?" asked Billy.

"Granddad told us that he would buy us a house for our graduation/ wedding presents, but we didn't need a new house then. Instead we picked out land with the agreement that we would build when we needed it. Quil and Claire received land right next to us, but they aren't building yet." Nessie explained.

"Speaking of houses, does anyone know of any that are available right now?" Rachel asked.

"There isn't any rush. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want." Mom protested.

"Well…I guess it's time to share my news. I had a check up with Carlisle today. Apparently I was carrying twins when I miscarried. I haven't been feeling that well so he ran some tests. I'm still pregnant! One baby survived and seems to be healthy and strong. So… I really need to find a place and get settled before this little miracle arrives." Rachel announced.

Chapter 100

Rachel's POV

It's been a little over two weeks since I told the family I was pregnant. It took some arguing with Dad, but I finally found a little house to rent and moved out. I've been in my house for a week now, and starting to settle in.

One of the guys Jake works with at the police station mows yards on the side and Jake hired him to do my yard work. Evan also helped me unpack and move furniture around until I got it the way I wanted.

Every afternoon after he gets off work, Evan comes by to check on me. I've gotten used to his visits and make sure I have something ready for him to eat when he comes.

"Rachel, I'm here!" Evan called through the screen door. "I'm going to pick these limbs up from the storm earlier, then I can do the next project you have for me."

"If you don't care, let's run to the store first, then you can pick those up while I cook supper. I'm out of a few things and I'm not supposed to drive." I suggested.

Once we got to the store and loaded up on groceries, my feet were aching. If I hurt after 20 minutes of walking at 5 months, how will I ever get anything done at 8 or 9 months, I wondered.

Evan made me sit on the bench in front of the store while he stood in line to check out. I appreciated his thoughtfulness because my feet and back were aching. After he checked out, I moved to the outside bench with the cart as he went to get the truck.

It only took Evan a few minutes to pull up in the truck. He hopped out and opened the passenger door for me. Before I could stand up and walk to the truck, Evan came over and swooped me up in his arms and carried me to the truck.

"Evan! I can walk." I protested.

"Your ankles say otherwise. You need to stay off of them, and what better way than to let me carry you?" Evan replied with a smile.

After Evan climbed in, I looked over at him. "If my back hurts this much after a little bit of walking now, how am I going to manage being even more pregnant?" I asked.

"You will have to learn your limits and stick to them." Evan replied.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. My back seriously hurt worse than ever before.

When we got to my house, I let Evan carry me into the couch, and laid there as he put away all my groceries.

"Just lay here for a bit, and see if it helps. Don't worry about supper; I'll call something in when we get ready." Evan whispered.

After lying down for awhile, my back seemed to be getting worse instead of better. I slowly went to the bathroom, and on my way back a sharp pain hit. I bent over in pain, and waited for it to ease. This pain was sharper and longer than any before, and it hit me. These weren't just back pains, but contractions.

I walked to the door as quickly as I could, stopping as the contractions hit. "EVAN!" I screamed.

Evan looked up and glanced my way. I screamed his name again and he started running towards me.

"Rachel, What's wrong?" Evan asked.

"My baby. Too soon." I managed to get out between contractions.

Evan gathered me in his arms, and ran to the truck. As we rushed to the hospital, Evan called Carlisle.

"Carlisle is on duty in the ER tonight. Esme said she would call and let him know we were coming." Evan said.

At the hospital, Evan parked right next to the door, and hopped out to carry me in. A security guard yelled at Evan that he couldn't park there.

"The keys are in it. Park it for me, will you?" Evan yelled back.

Evan told the nurse at the desk that we needed a doctor now.

"Sir, before a doctor can see you, you have to fill out this paperwork." The nurse said.

"Did you not hear me? She is having contractions at 21 weeks. We need a doctor now. Do you want the life of an innocent baby on your hands because you made us fill out the paperwork first?" Evan walked away from the nurse and towards an exam room. Thankfully a doctor rushed up to us before we got thrown out.

"Have you contacted your primary doctor?" He asked, as he motioned us into a room.

"Yes. I was told Dr. Cullen is on duty." Evan replied.

"Yes, but he is in surgery right now. He has been informed that you are here, and asked me to get started and he will be here as soon as he can." Dr. Browning replied.

**Evan's POV**

The nurse made me leave the room while they changed Rachel into a gown and started an iv. I called Jake and filled him in.

"They are going to try to stop the contractions with medication. No, no need. I'm staying until she tells me to leave. I'll keep you updated. I agree, Billy doesn't need to be up here. He can wait at home and worry from there." I hung up on Jake and headed back in.

I sat down next to Rachel's bed, and she grabbed my hand. "Don't leave me." She asked.

"Never" I answered.

The medications put Rachel to sleep so I just sat there holding her hand.

Dr. Browning motioned for me to join him in the hall. "Mr. Wilson, we are doing all we can do to stop the contractions. The first medication isn't working like we hoped. The intensity of the contractions isn't easing. We are going to try a different medication, but wanted to let you know what was happening. I just wanted you to be prepared that this second medication is our last hope. The fetus will not be able to survive outside the womb at this stage."

"So this is our last hope, or Rachel loses the baby?" I asked.

"Yes. If this last medication doesn't stop the contractions, the baby will die. Depending on how long it draws out, there is a chance we could lose the mother too." Dr. Browning said softly.

I slipped back into the room and sat back down at Rachel's side. I couldn't lose her. I mean, I just found Rachel and now I might lose her? How fair is that?

I sat and prayed and worried for hours. The nurses swapped shifts, and the next nurse came in the room.

"Sir, since you aren't family, and aren't the husband or father, I'm going to ask you to leave." The nurse said.

"I'm not leaving. She asked me to stay." I replied softly but firmly.

"Sir, don't make me call security." She threatened.

"Go ahead. Call the doctor in charge this shift while you are at it. He will tell you I have permission to stay here, in this room, with his patient." I was losing patience.

"Sir, we have rules that are for the best interests in our patients." She said.

"Get out. I don't want to see you near her or me again. If you think leaving her alone to wait and see if her body is going to continue to betray her and to see if she is going to lose her unborn child is in her best interests, I want to know where you went to school at. Call Dr. Cullen… and get out of my sight." I said.

Rachel stirred and looked at me. "My baby?" She asked hesitantly.

"Still fighting strong." I said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Don't leave me." Rachel said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to. Just focus on stopping these contractions, and keeping this baby inside until it is time." I said.

Just then Carlisle came in.

"What's the news?" I asked.

"She is still having contractions. We still have to just wait and see, and pray that they stop." Carlisle said softly. Rachel had fallen asleep again.


End file.
